Far From Home
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: What if Professor Honeycutt never came to earth? What if Donny remained a captive of the Triceratons? Alone Donatello must endure the cruelty thrown at him as he's now a slave and prisoner. He must survive, escape and try to find a way back home.
1. Failed Rescue

**Author's Note: ****Hello, this is something new I wanted to try. For some of you who don't know; this story takes place during the 2K3 episode "Space invader's Part 3". For a while I always wondered what would happen if Donatello's brothers didn't managed to rescue him or if Honeycutt didn't come back. Well this is my AU of what would have happened. There might be some brutal scenes but it's only because I believe that's how things would have gone down. Also i'm going to try my best to keep this story T. Also fair warning I did use quotes from the episode, so disclaimer there that I didn't come up with some of these lines. Still I hope you all enjoy this, and I had trouble with some descriptions. **

Chapter 1: Failed Rescue

"We came, we saw, we kicked some shell!" Raph proudly cheered as the smoke settled in the security room, as all of their foes were down and out.

Raph, Leo and Mikey plus their two friends had managed to beat the security team within the security room. After finding out of their brother's abduction the three remaining brothers hitched a ride on a Triceraton ship and infiltrated their homeland. Soon they managed to have a run in with a group of Rebels lead by their old friend Traximus. They decided to help them get Donatello back and sent Monza Ram and La, a Glibliax who was a participant from the battle nexus tournament, with them. They broke into a security post and were going to use the system to find Donny.

"Yes, but it won't be long before they realize the security system has been breached," Monza Ram and La went over to the security console. "We need to work fast."

La then started to type away at the console, trying to get into the system. Little did they know that things were going to change from what they originally going to be.

"The system is locked, it'll take a minute to get back into it," Monza Ram told the turtles of the current situation.

"Hurry up then," Leo responded as he and his brother holstered their weapons. "The longer we're here the easier it'll be for us to get ambushed."

"Leo's right," Mikey agreed with his older brother. "This was just a warm up compared to what we could be facing. Plus who knows what they could be doing to Don right now."

"Don't worry if they hurt him in any way they will pay for it," Raph said with an angered expression.

"We know, we're working as fast as-" The Triceraton rebel was interrupted as the doors on the far side of the room opened, revealing a dozen more guards. They were caught off guard as their enemies opened fired.

"Get down!" Leo commanded, but the order came too late.

"AH!" Mikey cried out in pain as a blast hit him in the thigh.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph shouted as they watched their brother fall after being hit. Their hearts beating much faster at the sight of their wounded brother. Their big brother instincts in them took over as they needed to protect him now.

Acting out of reflex the red clad turtle then flung himself in front of his younger brother just as a volley of shots went his way.

"Ugh!" Raph cried out as he was hit multiple times in the plastron, legs, and arms before falling forward onto the ground.

"Raph!" Leo called out as both eyes then narrowed at their enemies. Acting swiftly the blue clad turtle and his friends launched themselves at the newly fresh Triceratons.

Monza Ram tackled the small group, knocking them down and scattering them. The last two that were standing were caught off guard as Leo sliced the blasters in half before jump kicking the two, knocking them down.

Using his tail Monza Ram whipped it across the face of another guard, knocking him down. Looking forward he then saw two more aiming their weapons, but then felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. Leo managed to jump off his friend's should and launched himself towards them, slicing their weapons and knocking them down with a jump split kick.

"AH!" Leo then cried out a piercing, burning sensation hit his right shoulder, causing him to drop his weapons and fall to his knees as his left hand clutched the injured spot.

Monza Ram turned and saw one of the knocked down enemies managed to grab their weapon and hit his friend. Seething he rushed over and kicked the weapon out of his hand before delivering a swift kick to the head. The force of the blow enough to knock the down enemy out, taking the chance to look around and saw their attackers down and out.

Once the immediate threat was dealt with the rebel turned to his friends, all three turtles down and injured.

"My friends, are you alright?" He asked as he moved to Leo's side first, the leaf green turtle still clutching his shoulder.

"It burns…a lot," Leo panted as the pain started to throb. His breathing heightened as he tried to endure the pain and try to shake it off. Both eyes then turned to his down brothers, "Check them."

Monza Ram nodded and went over to the two younger brother's sides. Both of them on the ground and groaning in pain. Their wounds were evident as both eyes laid on them. Mikey is on his side, holding his thigh as both of his eyes were squeezed shut. Apparently the shot to his thigh was more serious than anticipated.

He then turned to the red clad turtle, Raph is faced down on his plastron, grunting as his shaking body tried to push himself back to his feet. But his new wounds proved to make that impossible as his arms buckled.

"Don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself further," Monza Ram warned as helped Raph to his feet.

"It's nothing," the red clad turtle grunted, but of course winced as his wounds throbbed. "I can take it, they're just scratches."

"We have to get out of here now."

"What?" Mikey managed to say as he carefully tried to get back to his feet, hissing as his injured leg moved. "We still…don't know where Donny is."

"I am sorry but this area is compromise and we can't stay here any further. Plus you all are wounded and are in no shape to fight on."

La then helped Mikey to his feet and supported him as Leo walked over to the group, still clutching his shoulder. "We can't just abandon Don."

"Yeah," Raph grunted. "We have to save him now!"

"I am sorry my friends, but we have to get you all out of here," Monza Ram argued are he supported Raph and they headed for the second door of the security room. "We'll try to find a second security post on the way but for now we must move!"

The turtles were silent as they heard this, this situation is completely out of their power and they were in no shape to argue. Yet they needed to find their brother now. But their Triceraton friend was right, chances are more enemy reinforcements could come barging in any moment and they couldn't do anything to fight them back. So unfortunately they had to comply with the order.

"Alright, lets move then," The blue clad turtle responded as the group headed out of the room. It pained the three a lot to do this, and wished they were more alert so they weren't in this situation. Still they all rushed out of the room and rand down a random direction, keeping their eyes peeled.

A few minutes passed as the rebels and injured turtles managed to make their way through the halls of the base. They were surprised at the fact that they didn't encounter anymore enemies, which is good because there was no chance they could fight back.

"There should be another security room not too far from here," Monza Ram spoke up as they walked.

"Good, the sooner we get there the better," Raph panted some, his wounds still radiating in pain.

"Guys," Mikey spoke up, still being supported by La. "Even when we find Donny how are we going to rescue him?"

"I don't know," Leo spoke up, still clutching his should. The pain surprising still there and moving it wasn't an option since it would throb. "We better think of something-"

"Freeze!" voices from behind called out.

"Move!" Monza Ram called out as he looked back, to see almost a dozen Triceratons behind them. Going as fast as they could they managed to dodge the incoming laser fire.

"In there!" La moved and opened a random door.

Once the door opened they all rushed inside just as a large barrage of lasers shot past them. Once safely inside the door was shut and La destroyed the controls, locking the door from the inside and outside.

"That should buy us some time," Monza Ram responded as they could hear banging on the door, indicating their enemies were trying to get in.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Leo asked, making every one think this as well. Even if they were safe chances are the doors could be blasted down and unless they could find another way out they would be in trouble. They then turned to see where they were and hopefully find something that could help them.

"What is this place?" Mikey asked as they looked around, seeing some small doors leading into small areas with control panels next to them.

"Most likely the escape pods," Monza Ram responded as he moved further into the room with Raph.

"Great," the emerald turtle grumbled. "Anyway to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but we better find a way fast," Leo responded to his brothers question as all of them looked around.

Monza Ram quietly looked at the escape pods then at his wounded friends. With their enemies right behind them and with just him and La the only ones healthy there's no way they could survive this. They could either be killed or captured, something that couldn't happen.

They could make a run for it, but his with him and La having to carry them they will be slowed down and easy targets. He didn't want to put his friends in danger and needed to get them to safety. A plan formed in his head and it was something unforgivable. He knew what he had to do.

"My friends…"

"What is it?" Leo was the first to ask, as everyone looked at Monza Ram.

"Please…Forgive me," Before anyone could ask; the Triceraton rebel then tossed Raph into one of the open escape pods like a sack of potatoes, which caused a yelp of pain to come from the red clad turtle.

"What are you-"Leo spoke in shock but was cut off as Monza Ram grabbed him next and did the same.

Leo flew a distance till he fell and hit the floor. Recovering he immediately sat up, only to see Mikey being thrown into him, knocking him back down.

Monza Ram rushed forward and hit a large button on the control panel, shutting the door just before Leo could get out, a shocked expression on La's face as she did nothing to stop him.

"Monza Ram, what are you doing!" Leo's shocked and panicked voice could be heard, banging on the door that separated them.

"I am sorry, but you are too injured to help and I rather get you all to safety rather than risk your lives," he explained as he typed on the control panel, setting the pod's course towards earth, and making sure his friends couldn't adjust the destination from within.

"Leo what's going?" Raph asked, weakly getting to his feet and seeing his brother hitting the door.

The blue clad turtle ignored the question as he pleaded to his friend. "Please don't do this, we still need to find Don!"

"We'll find your brother…I promise you that. For now I'm sending you back to earth…you three will be fine," the rebel responded as he pressed a button, causing hisses to be heard as the pod's changed out of standby mode.

"No!" Leo cried out as the pod was dejected from its stationary spot, the sight of the Triceraton base growing smaller as they continued to sail through space.

Back on the station Monza Ram's hand clenched into a fist as the pod was launched. Both eyes squeezed shut as a pang of guilt hit him, "Please…I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me my friends."

* * *

Inside the throne room the Prime Leader had just order a scan of the earth, in hopes of trying to locate the Fugitoid. His patients being tried as he waited for the scan to complete, his prisoner right beside him.

"This had better not be one of your terrapin tricks, a way to stall for time perhaps, as your brothers commit an act of sabotage," Zandramon sneered down at Don.

Donatello looked at his captor, nervous at the situation he's in. He couldn't let him see it, "My brothers? Are you kidding, they wouldn't be caught dead in this place." He spoke confidently, mainly because he didn't know what his brothers were up to. Hopefully they would try to rescue him, but he couldn't let the Prime Leader know this.

Just then the sound of the main doors opening, followed by a loud voice, "Prime Leader!" they turned to see a lone Triceraton Troop running into the room and kneeling before his leader. "Forgive the interruption, but one of our escape pods had launched."

"What! By who?" Zandramon responded, his bout of anger still active.

"We managed to look at the security feed and saw a couple of rebels and…terrapins like him," he then pointed at Don. "The terrapins were then thrown into the escape pod and it was launched.

"_No…" _Don thought to himself as panic filled him. That had to be his brothers. If they were launched in an escape pod then that means they couldn't rescue him.

The news brought a chuckle to Zandramon, "Well…it looks like what you said is true. You're brothers were here but now they aren't. It looks like they abandoned you."

"They wouldn't do that…they wouldn't!" Don responded.

"Either way, no one is coming to save you," he grinned in delight as he turned to the screen and watched as the scan continued.

A bit of time passed as the scan soon finished, and like Don had been trying to tell them all along, nothing turned up. The result of the scan only angering the Prime leader as his hand clenched into a tight fist. Donny saw this and back up some, there wasn't anything else he could do.

"The fugitoid is not on earth…then this entire invasion has been a colossi waste of time and resources!"

"The high council will not be pleased," Mozar responded with a bit of worry. Knowing the anger his leader is display is good for anyone.

"Dang the high council!" Zandramon shouted as he hit the arm rest of his throne. He then rose up out of his seat and turned to Don. The purple clad turtle got nervous as his captor's gaze is on him once again. "Well…at least I can still dispose of you." He then held his hand out and in a few second Mozar handed him a blaster, a smirk on his face the whole time.

Don's body trembled as Zandramon aimed the blaster right at his head. Panic and fear set in as his heart beat like crazy. Time seemed to go slow as he watched the Triceraton's finger rest on the trigger. This was it, he was about to die.

Just then the smirk on Zandramon face turned into a frown as he then aimed down at the olive green turtle's right leg, and with a squeeze of the trigger and the weapon fired.

"AH!" Don cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, his cuffed hands clutching the wounded limb as both eyes were squeezed shut. The pain radiated as it felt like it wasn't throbbing and burning on the outside but the inside as well. Donny didn't know how bad it was since he couldn't check.

The Prime leader then kicked the purple clad turtle till he was on his shell, still clutching the wounded limb as he crouched down. "Now that I think about it," Zandramon explains in a low but evil tone. "Your death wouldn't please me as much, also why should I give you the quick escape of death? No, i'll keep you alive and make sure every minute of your life from here on is a miserable one, till the very last breath you take. You're going to be wishing that I killed you today."

Don heaved as he heard every single word that was said to him. Now the fear doubled as the pain in his leg continued to throb. He's scared to find out what he had planned, but he obviously knew that it's bad.

"Mozar," The prime leader called out as he stood back up.

"Yes," the commander responded quickly.

"Take him to my torture chamber and do as you please. Make sure he doesn't pass out. I want him awake for everything that's coming to him," Zanramon grinned as he gave the orders.

"Of course, Prime leader," Mozar then grabbed Don by the cuffs and pulled him up. Don winced and hissed in pain as he accidently applied presser on his injured leg. He then was dragged out towards the main door, Zanramon's last words hitting him as he could do nothing to fight back.

"You shall pay slowly for all you done to me, you shall know pain beyond your knowledge. Welcome to your new life, Slave!"

_**A/N: Hope you like. I'm trying my best with my imagination here and also i'm not sure how long this is going to be but i'm going to try my best to make this a good story, well AU episode. Please if anyone of you have any questions about this please just let me know, and please leave me a review. Thank you, till next time. **_


	2. Seperation

**Author's Note: ****Had to change this up from the original way I had planned it. It may be short and the first half man not be as good, but things will come soon. Still i hope you all like it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Seperation

"No…no…NO!" Leo slid to his knees as he kept pounding away at the door in front of him. The image of Monza Ram still on his face as both eyes closed and a tear slid down his face.

"How…How could he do that," Raph managed to say, shell propped up against the wall. He managed to see what their Triceration friend had done and it shocked him big time. That seemed like an act of betrayal. They needed to find and rescue their brother and he practically sent them away even though their goal is much more important. And now they were headed back to earth without their brother.

"Can't believe it," Leo nearly at the brink of tears. "Donny…we failed him."

"What do we do?" Mikey asked as he sat up, looking at his down brothers. He too down and sadden at what had just happened.

"There's nothing we can do…" Leo responded in a low voice, head bowed and looking at the ground. A pang of guilt filled him as well as dread at the thought of their brother stuck with the Triceratons. "Donny is on his own for now."

It was then the escape pod shook, causing the three to be jolted around on the inside. They entered the earth's atmosphere and were nearing at earth at a fast pace. Unfortunately they were too injured to do something about it or find something to hold onto.

"What's going on!?" Raph shouted as he was thrust to the floor on his plastron, due to the force of the ship shaking.

"We're about to land on earth, brace yourselves!" Leo shouted as he kept himself pressed against the wall of the ship.

The shaking continued for several minutes until it started to stop and it was smooth sailing from there. Just as the brothers managed to regain their bearings from the shakes they looked out the window and gasped as they saw the ground approaching fast. "Hold on!" Leo shouted as the ship impacted on the ground, heavily shaking the three around the inside, all of them crying out as their current pain only radiated, and then nothing but black.

An unknown amount of time passed before one of them started to wake up. Mikey's eyes slowly opened up, showing that they were still inside the escape pod, and his brothers were before him, still knocked out. It was just then he felt nothing but pain all around him, throbbing as he just breathed. Groaning he then tried to push himself up.

"Guys…*Cough* *cough*…wake up!" Getting up he then applied pressure to his injured leg and cried out as the pressure hit his thigh. Eyes closed as he clutched his thigh but still managed to try and crawl over to his brothers. "Guys…wake up."

Moving to Leo, who's the closes he then whacked him on the head, that worked as Leo woke up instantly.

"OW!" He sat up but groaned as he held his shoulder, the wound throbbing once more. He started to breathe hard as he tried to endure it until the pain dulled a bit. Once it became tolerable he then looked around, "Did…did we land?"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like…help me wake Raph we need to get out of here," Mikey responded as he went to the red clad turtle, but was stopped.

"I'll get Raph, get the door open and see where we are," Leo instructed as he moved to his remaining brother.

"Alright," Mikey nodded as he weakly moved towards the door.

"Raph…Raph wake up," Leo spoke as he used his good arm to shake his brother, but no response. "Come on Raph we have to get out of here now!"

He then turned his head at the sound of hissing, looking over he saw that Mikey managed to get the door open, which is good. At least they won't be trapped in here, and now they needed to find out where they are/ Hopefully they weren't in another state, or worse another country. Turning back to his out brother Leo then slapped him across the face, which worked.

"AH!" the emerald turtle shouted as the pain radiated. "What the shell!" But he cried out as he moved and all the wounds on his body throbbed.

"Come on, we landed and need to find out where we are."

"My body's hurting," both of his eyes shut as the pain continued to throb.

"Don't worry I got you," Leo then grabbed Raph's arm and swung it around his shoulders, wincing as the weight pressed against his injured shoulder.

"Guys come quick!" they heard Mikey frantically say.

With much struggle Leo managed to get Raph to his feet and slowly they were able to walk out of the escape pod. Once out they were basked in the night sky as many trees surrounded them from all sides.

"Where are we, in a forest?" Raph asked, still leaning on Leo for support.

"Doesn't matter look up, the Triceraton ships are getting smaller!" Make pointed up into the sky.

Raph and Leo did as their younger brother instructed and looked at the sky. Because the Triceraton's ships were so large and close to earth they could be seen easily. But now their mouths dropped as they saw them indeed getting small, and were moving.

"No way…are they doing what I think they're doing?" Raph started to say, a bit of panic washing over the three.

"They're leaving…" Leo said as his breathing quickened. "No…no…no! Donny is still with them!"

"They're taking Don with them?!" Mikey shouted out as the realization struck them.

"NO!" Raph shouted as he freed himself from Leo's support and ran forward a couple of steps before his legs buckled. He cried out as his body hit the ground.

"Raph!" Mikey and Leo shouted as they went to him.

"They can't take him!" Raph shouted as he tried to get back up on his own power. "They can't…we have to do something!"

"Raph there's nothing we can do…we're too beat up," Leo explained as he kneeled by his brother's side. "Even if we weren't, there's no way we'll get lucky to find another ship."

"But…but…No!" he slammed his fist against the grassy ground, not believing this is happening. The Triceratons leaving with their brother was something they never thought would happen. Thoughts of never being able to see him again came up, and it nearly brought him to tears.

"I know the feeling Raph," Leo spoke, trying to suppress any the negative emotions coursing through him as well. "There's nothing we can do…"

"No…Donny…he's gone," Mikey let a tear slide down his face as Leo's words finally set in.

All of them were silent as the realization sit in for all of them. Their brother is gone, and there's no way to get them back. They failed in their mission and now there was no way to fix it. Just then their heads perked as they heard something and then a bright flash of light hit them, blinding them as something had found them. And there was nothing they could do to escape since they were in the condition they were in.

* * *

"Keep walking!" Mozar shoved Don forward, down the long hallway.

The purple clad turtle clenching his teeth as he limped down the hall, the wound on his leg throbbing bit time as he was forced to apply pressure to it. "I am…I'm kind of injured here."

"Not an excuse!" he then slapped the olive green turtle's shell hard, a surprised yelp coming out of him as his leg buckled and fell forward to the ground, his cuffed hands stretched out. "Get back up now!"

That time Don didn't make a response, instead he pressed his hands against the floor, pushing himself up slowly. Making sure to keep his right leg off the ground, no pressure would be applied to it. But it was harder since his left leg is his weaker one. After a minute he finally got back up, but had to keep most of his weight to his left side.

"Move, now!" he was roughly shoved causing his balance to waver, but managed to stay on his feet. Just as they were going to continue both of them froze as a voice could be heard, most likely the Triceraton's version of an intercom.

"_Fellow Triceraton's our invasion of this pathetic planet was for nothing!"_ the voice of Zandramon could be heard, and he wasn't happy from the way he spoke. _"We are withdrawing and returning back!"_

Don froze as shock coursed through him and a bit of panic. His breathing then started to increase as he turned and faced his escort, "What does he mean withdrawing!?"

All Mozar could do is smirk, loving that he gets to deliver this news to him. "It's exactly like he said, we're leaving this planet and pathetic system and returning back home."

"B-B-But you can't, this is my home!" Don argued back.

"Not anymore," he then smacked Don across the face hard, knocking him down once more with a loud thud. "You heard the prime leader, you are now a slave of the Triceraton's. You have and are nothing anymore, you'll be enslaved for the rest of your life!"

The realization of the situation finally sunk in as the words cemented themselves into the turtle's mind. He's a slave of the Triceraton's, a prisoner for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to see his home, brothers, friends or his father again. And now there would be no chance of rescue, he was by himself and there would be no help.

"This…can't be…" Don whispered to himself, mind still blowing from this.

"Yes, you are ours now, your life is nothing but pain now," Mozar responded, now tired of waiting on the turtle, reached down and grabbed Don's wrist and started to drag him. This surprised the puple clad turtle as he was now being pulled, both of his legs dragging as he couldn't get back to his feet. Small tears coming out as his wounded leg scraped against the hard ground.

A few minutes later huge doors slid open as Don was dragged into a surprisingly clean room, but a sweep around only brought terror to him. There were many strange looking machines sitting around the room, a lot of them having sharp looking needles. But the rest didn't even look good to the turtle at all and didn't want to know what they did.

His body jerked as he was pulled up till his feet left the floor. "Get ready for pain terripan scum," Mozar replied.

This prompted Donny to turn and both eyes widen as he saw a vertical piece of flat metal which resembled a table. The Triceraton then flung Don onto the table, shell hitting the metal hard. Don's hands were then raised above his head and pressed against the surface of the table. The purple clad turtle then could feel a magnetic pull on his cuffs as it touched the metal.

Mozar let go and Don's hands remained pinned above his head. The olive green turtle pulled and pulled but it was like his arms were stuck. Whatever the table was made of it must have been designed to act like a magnet towards the cuffs, keeping them pinned to where they were placed.

Now Donny started to worry as his hands were now pinned above his head, now he couldn't defend himself at all. "Now to make sure you don't kick," Mozar said as he went to a console nearby and typed something. Just then something above started to descend.

Worried Don looked at the device and recognized it surprisingly. Apparently it was the same things that placed the cuffs on his wrist, the same one from when he and his brothers were brought to prison that long ago. The curved piece of metal then lowered until it was just at the same level with his ankles. It glowed and just then the same kind of cuffs appeared on the turtle's ankles. They appeared, glowed and then forcefully pulled against the table as well.

"Ugh!" Don grunted as he tried to move his legs, but now they were firmly restrained against the table now. There was no way he couldn't defend himself now and his heart beated fast at the possibilities that could happen to him. Stopping his struggles he then looked forward at Mozar, who now pulled out some kind of rod.

The tool was long, maybe over a foot long, made of metal, and had a piece of flat metal that curved at the top. "Oh how I'm going to love this, this is going to be the beginning of many, this is your new life slave."

Just then the tool that Mozar was holding sparked, almost like electricity, but the color of the spark is red. Donny's heart raced as the tool was brought in closer and closer to his body, more sparks emitting from it as all the turtle could do was back up his head and turn it to the side as he closed his eyes. Outside in the long hallway a blood curdling scream of pain could be heard as Donatello shouted at the top of his lungs.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know it wasn't much and didn't provide much of what you wanted, but I say it worked out well. There's still a lot more to offer for this story. Now if anyone of have questions please feel free to ask, I don't mind. Till next time. **_


	3. Night of Sorrow

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, been busy as of late with finals. But the good news is that after this week I'll be free from school for the summer, so I'll be able to devote myself to writing. Now I hope you all like this, I tried my best with reactions and I hope it's good. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Night of Sorrow

Tires screeched against the road as a van could be seen driving out of the forest and onto the road. The driver seemed to be in a hurry or something since they are driving like a maniac, not even bothering to stop and look for any incoming cars.

"You know…" Leo spoke as he sat in the back of the van, holding his wounded shoulder. "You two were the last ones we'd expect to find us."

"Hey be lucky we seemed to be the only ones to see that ship crash," April responded as she looked her friends over, in the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah, this whole invasion is tying up everyone so most of the roads were packed or deserted," Casey responded, who is behind the wheel driving.

"Still surprised you found us," Mikey panted as he applied pressure to his thigh.

"What happened to you guys?" April asked as she pulled out a first aid kit she had in the van for emergencies. "You all look terrible."

"That what happens…during a failed rescue," Raph breathed out, which caused silence to engulf the van. The two humans caught off guard at hearing that, mainly because they didn't get the whole picture of what was happening.

"What do you mean failed rescue?" Casey asked, looking in the rear view mirror which showed his friend's reflection.

It seemed that April was the only one who knew what they meant, and gasped as her hands covered her mouth. "No…you mean….that Donny…"

"Is still a prisoner of the Triceratons," Leo responded as both eyes closed, breathing a sigh of sorrow.

"Oh no…Donny," April responded, nearly on the verge of crying.

"What!" Casey responded in shock as he nearly braked, but kept going. "What happened!?"

The three then retold what exactly happened up in outer space. All the way to meeting the rebellion and to infiltrating their HQ. Then sadly how they managed to get injured and how Monza Ram launched their escape pod after throwing them inside. All because they were too injured to fight back and was worried about their safety.

"What are you going to do now?" April asked, as she cleaned Raph's wounds before wrapping them in bandages. She focused on him first since he was the worst of the three.

"Nothing," Leo responded in a low voice, shocking the two. One of them were about to respond but Mikey beat them to the punch.

"They're leaving," He received a questionable look from the two and rephrased it. "The Triceratons are retreating, there's nothing we can do to help him."

"What? You're joking, they can't be leaving," Casey responded, but still got the same confirming silence. He then got an idea and turned on the radio, fiddling with the dial to find what he needed.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Trying to find a news station…if they really are leaving there should be a broadcast about it," he kept turning and stopped when he found something. There was a bit of static but then the voice of a male came out clear as he's in the middle of a broadcast.

"…_hours earlier when the aliens invaded and almost everything was used in the defense of earth_," the male broadcasted the news as everyone inside the van listened to the whole thing. Casey and April were anxious to hear what would be said next, even though the brothers knew what was going to be announced. _"But we got reports that the alien invaders are leaving, I repeat they are leaving. It seems like we have survived this invasion, it's looks like someone was smiling upon us as-"_

"Turn it off," Leo requested, and just like that Casey shut it off as it finally cemented in their human friends.

"So it's really true…Don's gone?" Casey then asked, even though it was a waste of breath since they knew the answer. The silence of his friends more than confirmed the answer, which caused the raven haired male to hit the dashboard in anger.

"Casey-" April said but was cut off.

"No April…just a reaction…and what's worse is that we couldn't do anything."

"We could have," Raph responded, with anger, but at himself. "We just got caught off guard."

"Just please take us home," Mikey responded, resting his head against the side of the van.

"I don't even know how Master Splinter is going to take this," Leo responded in a low voice. What the leaf green turtle said added even more stress to their minds. Of course, how was Splinter going to take it? How can they go in and say that the Triceratons kidnapped Donatello and now they're leaving with him. And worst of all, how will they break the news that he may never see his son again? This would devastate him big time. The ride back into the city was one of silence as the van headed for the city and the garage.

* * *

Pain, that's all the olive green turtle felt as he slowly started coming to. Vision is black as his body tried to refocus them, but that didn't stop the spike in his body heat. It felt like he was in an oven since he felt hot all over. Plus the fact that his whole body also felt numb. He would groan out in pain, but he couldn't even manage that. Heck he couldn't even remember where he was.

"Is he still alive?" a voice echoed through his head. Just hearing causing a headache, his mind so jumbled up that thinking would hurt.

"He is," another voice echoed in his head. "The earthling managed to pass out even though I tried not to let him."

"Still I can see the results of your actions…and I have to say I'm impressed," the first voice said, but it seemed like he said it with glee.

Don wanted to move his head up, to see who was talking, but he didn't have the strength to do it. He didn't even have the strength to wiggle his fingers. _"So…tired…c-cant…sleep…" _he thought to himself as his vision started to clear up some, but everything was blurry. He felt really tired, despite being knocked out for an undetermined amount of time, but for some reason couldn't fall back asleep.

"What are your orders now, Prime leader," the second voice said.

"_Prime…Leader?" _The purple clad turtle questioned in his head.

"Let him lick his own wounds, not going to get much entertainment out of him now since he's out," The Prime leader's voice announced, a bit disappointed at the situation. "For now take him to my private cell block, I don't want him too far."

There was silence for a while but then Don heard a few clicks and beeps and then it felt like his body was weightless as it started to fall. This feeling was short lived as the front part of his body smacked against a hard, cold floor.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" _Don screamed out in his mind as his whole body throbbed like it never had before. He couldn't even open his own mouth to scream. Everything hurt big time as he fell, his mind jumbled up once more as he tried to get his bearings once more. But the up side is that the cold floor felt heavenly against his blazing skin. If he could see clearly he bet he would see steam coming off his body.

"You have more plans for him?" the second voice asked.

"Well he was being truthful about the Fugitoid not being on earth, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know where he could be," The Prime leader's voice echoed as Don's blurry vision started to go black once more.

He had no idea how much time had passed but he started to come to his senses once more, but it felt as if his body was being…dragged? Both of his eyes opened, vision blurry but it slowly started to clear up. There was still pain coursing through him, and his mind still jumbled as to what was going on.

As his vision cleared the olive green turtle could see the floor, and it was moving or rather he was moving. Having somehow retained some strength back he then pulled his head up, trying to see who had him. Vision fully cleared he was surprised to see a Triceraton, holding him by his wrists and dragging him down a long hall, with cell doors on each side.

As much as he wanted to struggle against his captor he didn't have the energy anymore. His head then went limp as the last of his energy was sapped from that one action.

Mozar continued to drag the turtle down the Prime Leader's private cell block. This area was specified for the prisoners that were Zandramon's slaves or VIP prisoners. They weren't an improvement from the cells from the prisoner the only difference is that this one is closer to the throne room, so there wouldn't be a problem with distance.

Stopping at a cell that would be empty Mozar slid a key card through the reader, opening the doors to an empty room. Until further notice Zandramon ordered that the terrapin creature not have contact with anyone else.

He smirked as he looked down at the prisoner, looking over the beaten down creature. The tortures that were inflicted showed their results as there were light scorched marks on his plastron, small burns on his olive skin, some blood that's dried up on his face and many bruises all over. He would be hurting for quiet sometime. Heck Mozar was so sure that the prisoner wouldn't fight back that he didn't bother activating the cuffs, it's not like he would be able to move at all.

Raising Don up, he then grabbed his shell and hurled him inside, watching with glee as he landed hard and rolled to a stop on his plastron. "If you can hear me, just know this is only the beginning. Once you wake, it continues." The doors closed, leaving the purple clad turtle alone in the darkness of the room all by himself.

"_I…that's right…the Triceratons…have me…So…tired…body in pain…need…sleep," _He thought to himself as he slowly remember his situation, but by that time he felt very tired. Not even bothering to look around his environment Don closed his eyes, and not even a minute later he was in a peaceful sleep. His only temporary escape from the nightmare he found himself in.

* * *

The van stopped once it was inside the garage, the doors to the outside closing once the switch had been hit. The vehicle shutting off as Casey got out and went to the back, opening the double doors to help his friends out. The three exited out, all bandaged up thanks to April and having had recovered some energy they could walk on their own power. Except for the occasional limp or groan they were fine.

While no one still said anything they called for the elevator, all of them still sadden at what happened. The reality of the situation finally settled in long ago and they were still basking in it. Once it came up they all went inside and rode down to the lair. The dread inside of them increasing as they neared home with every foot the machine descended

"Who tells him?" Mikey asked, finally breaking the silence. The question just making the situation much harder than it was.

"I'll do it," Leo responded with confidence.

"No way fearless, it's all of our fault," Raph responded, feeling his brother shouldn't take all the blame for this, since it was a team effort. "We all messed up, so it should be all of us."

"But I'm responsible for all of us and I should have been paying more attention, if I did none of us would have got hurt. And Monza Ram wouldn't have had to throw us in the escape pod."

"No Leo, Raph's right…all of us should," Mikey responded siding with his older brother. Feeling just responsible enough for the entire thing as well.

"But-" Leo had been interrupted when the doors opened, revealing the lair before them. Without even thinking about it Raph limped out, followed by Mikey and then their friends. Leo saw this and sighed heavily before he walked out and followed them, being the last one out.

Right in the center of the lair Master Splinter kneeled, on a carpet surrounded by his meditation items, the space around him smelling like incense. Both of his ears flickered as their footsteps hit him, which caused both of his eyes to open. A gasp escaped him as he saw the bandages on his sons, acting with haste like any parent would when they see their children injured he ran up to them.

"My sons, what happened!?" The three stood where they were when their father approached them, all of them had grim looks upon their faces as they adverted their gaze. This alerted Splinter that something was very wrong, and he noticed this when he only saw three of his sons. "My sons…where is Donatello?"

"Sensei…" Raph started out, still not being able to look at his father, nor any of his brothers. "We went out to stop the invasion by the Triceratons…but Donny got captured."

They knew the rat's mouth dropped as they all heard a gasp, but Mikey continued with the story. "We tried to rescue him…We were so close, some of our allies within the Triceratons were rebelling against them and they aided us…We were close to finding Don but-"

Leo then took over and took the blame, "I wasn't paying attention and we got caught off guard. We got injured and forced to retreat. Our friend threw us in an escape pod and launched us out…where we landed outside the city and where Casey and April found us….then brought us back."

"There's something you're not telling me," Splinter said, a shocked expression on his face, but dread build up as fear started to take over. He knew it, being a father for so long had given him another sense for this kind of thing, and right now it was flaring. Something terrible happened, and he wished it didn't.

There was a silence between the three as they mental argued over who will reveal the heartbreaking news. They weren't sure how to deliver it but it had to be done. Eventually Mikey spoke up, "He's gone…." Both of Splinter's eyes widen as another gasp escaped. "The Triceratons left earth…and they…took Donny with them."

It was almost like his heart skipped a beat as time froze, an uncomfortable silence overtaking the room as everyone panicked a bit as they saw the rat's reaction. This wasn't good as he wasn't saying or doing anything.

"N-No…no…tell me this isn't true…Donatello can't be…he can't," Splinter's breathing increased, feeling as if something pierced his heart.

"It's true," April said. "We heard the broadcast, and they were leaving…plus I saw Donny getting captured in the beginning." She started to feel responsible as well, mainly because she felt as if she distracted Don in the first place.

"Ugh!" Splinter cried out as his walking stick fell out of his hand and both hands clutched his heart. "N-No!"

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled as he and his brothers ran to his side, just as their master's legs gave out.

"Father, speak to us!" Raph said as they leaned him back.

"Donatello…please…don't let it be true…" A single tear fell from his eye. "He's…he's lost…really is he?" he asked, wanting confirmation one more time.

"We…we don't want to say that," Leo responded. Before Splinter could make a response his three remaining sons gave him a huge, surrounding him with their comfort. This wasn't what they expected. Seeing their father react like this must have taken a huge toll. It's not every day that a father finds out they lost a son.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know there wasn't much action in this, but I say it's important. Hope it was all good, and trust me there's more surprises to come. Also for those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Sinister Plot". I'm glad to say that i'm almost done, I just need to figure out an ending for the chapter. I'm working on it. Still hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Till next time. **_


	4. Enduring

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait. I just have so many stories to write that it's hard to devote time to all of them. Still i'm trying. This chapter isn't how I wanted it to come out but I tried. Still enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Enduring

His body felt like lead, the undetermined amount of sleep seemed to hardly have replenished any of Donatello's energy. He could barely even move his fingers, heck he didn't even want to open his eyes at all. More sleep would be a more preferred option, but his mind wouldn't let him, most likely since he wasn't tired enough to drift off into that peaceful land of sleep.

Groaning the purple clad turtle struggled to open his eyes, a challenge itself since they felt like lead as well. After much struggling, which is a surprise to himself, he finally managed to lift his eyes up, only to see a blurry world before him. Thankfully he managed to blink without trouble, but then more groans sounded as soreness hit him. Not a single part of his body had been spared as he could feel it all over.

"Ugh!" Donny groaned as he moved his arms and legs around, both eyes closing as some pain flared. Breathing increased as he tried to shift himself so he could sit down, but that's an effort for himself with the amount of pain he's in.

"_What…happened?" _Donny thought to himself as he slowly pushed himself up and finally managed to sit down, hunched over as his tired arms tried to support him. Opening his eyes once more he then looked around at his surroundings, face falling once it all came back to him.

"I'm…in a cell…wait I remember…the Triceratons have me still…but that means…" Both of his eyes widen as he remembered what was announced earlier, the one thing he dreaded.

The Prime Leader announcing that they were withdrawing, all because they found out that the Fugitod wasn't on earth anymore. Then Zandramon announcing that they were keeping Don alive and he called him his…"

"No…that's right…they took me with them," His head hung as the realization hit him, more dread filling him as the facts sat him. "They tortured me…"

The purple clad turtle then looked down at himself, seeing the damage that his body had been done. He winced as he touched a couple of blacken scorch marks on his plastron, as result from that weird spark tool that was used. This also caused him to see dried up blood and bruises on his arm and a few burned marks.

"Ack!" he cried out as his leg flared up, pain coursing through it as he looked down at it. Seeing a small burnt spot on it where he got shot. Where the prime leader shot him. Sadly they didn't patch it up and judging from the pain he felt there was no way he could apply that much pressure to it.

It was then he found the restraining cuffs on his wrists, darken so that meant they weren't active. This is bad since it meant he could easily be restrained at his captor's whim. Meaning his chances at fighting back are thrown out, like he could do it in the condition he's in. Deciding he had some time on his hands he inspected his burns.

"First degree…thank god," he sighed, since he didn't have to worry about any long term damage, or risk of infection. The rest of his body also were covered in the same marks, although he couldn't check his face. He would really want to see the damages. But of course he knew it was bad since some of the spots on his face would flare with pain as he touches them.

"What the…" Something else caught his eye, staring down at his feet he found something strange around his ankles. Folding his legs he then looked closely and brought his wrist next to his ankle to compare. "These…look like the cuffs."

Right around his ankles were the same cuffs that were on his wrists, darken as well, showing they were inactive. This confused the olive green turtle because he wasn't sure what these did or why they would be on him. What could the Triceratons be planning now since he's their prisoner once more…their permanent prisoner.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself, trying crawl towards the nearby wall so he could get to his feet. His body screaming at him for moving since it was so sore. "Chances are I'm far from earth…with the possibility of never being able to go back." Hearing himself say that stopped him dead in his tracks. Eyes widen as his body trembled at what this meant. "I might…be here forever. And that means…I…I'll never see my family again."

A small tear ended up falling from his face as he said this, his heart being fast as a huge pang of sadness hit him. The thought of never being able to see his family ever again hit him hard, causing more tears to form. "Mikey…Raph…Leo…M-Ma-Master….Splinter…" All this time he had managed to use the wall to stand, but the realization of never seeing his family again caused his knees to buckle and he dropped to his knees, wincing as pain coursed through him.

Also the thoughts of his friends went through his mind as well. "April…Casey…the Professor…Leatherhead. I'll…I'll never see them again, never see earth again, forever a prisoner of the Triceratons."

Just as he said that and was about to wallow in his sadness his head perked up as the door to his cell opened, both tear filled eyes narrowed as Mozar appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," he said with glee.

"What do you want?" Don responded with malice in his voice. Unfortunately his captor saw the tears still in his eyes, which caused him to smirk.

"Is the terrapin sad? Mozar chuckled as he walked in the cell.

"No you…stay away," Don tried to move away but with his injuries it halted him a lot. He cried out as the dino's robotic hand grabbed his throat and lifted him up off his feet before having his shell pressed against the wall. The olive green turtle gasping as he was held, no way he could escape at all.

"You best get used to this, because as the Prime Leader said, this is your new life. You're nothing more than a slave to us, and you're going to stay that way until you die." After finishing he then turned and threw Don out of the cell. The turtle cried out as he sailed through the air and landed hard on the ground, crying out loud as his injuries renewed themselves.

Mozar laughed as he watched the turtle lay on the ground, seeing him in such agony is such a treat to him. But yet he didn't move towards him, if he was right then the next part would be fun to watch.

Both of Donny's eyes were shut as he tried to push himself back to his feet, pain radiating but not that much. _"Ok…chances are adrenaline is flowing through me…that's good since the pain is being blocked." _He thought to himself as it felt easier to get up. Opening his eyes he looked but was surprised to see his captor not moving at all._ "Why isn't he moving? He's just standing there watching." _In deed his captor is motionless, a smirk on his face as both arms were folded.

Don then looked in another direction, seeing a long hall and an open door. With most of his pain being blocked then chances are he could make a run for it, as long as his leg could hold. But thankfully the adrenaline is blocking out that pain.

Yet something didn't seem right about this. It was almost like he was being allowed to run. Yet those thoughts disappeared once his captor started to make his way towards him.

Reacting on instinct Don got to his feet and started to run for the open door, of course there was an occasional limp because of his leg, but he was off. But seeing the turtle move only caused Mozar to smirk, and Donny didn't see him hold up his key card and pressed a button.

As Don ran he noticed his cuffs glowed and were brought together, binding his wrists. This caused him to stumble but he kept running for it. Little did he know that the cuffs around his ankles glowed and it then felt like his legs were shackled as his left leg stretched forward and he felt resistance. Almost like there was something pulling his leg back, and because of this Don stumbled and fell to the ground with a groan.

Recovering quickly Don turned to his side and looked down at his legs, surprised to see the cuffs around his ankles glowing. Testing them he then tried to move his legs apart but found that it was like there was an invisible tether attached to the cuffs, almost making them like shackles. Checking them Don then found out that he couldn't move his legs more than a two feet apart, effectively taking away his ability to run.

"Nice try Terrapin," Mozar responded as he was by the turtle's side, reaching down and roughly pulling Don to his feet. "But we figure that you would try and make a run for it, so those shackles will prevent you from doing anything sneaky."

"What more can you do?" Don asked, glaring at his captor.

"Much more, The Prime Leader awaits you," he said as he roughly pulled Don with him, the turtle stumbling as his shackles restricted his movements.

"What are you doing!?" Don struggled more but finding it much harder to resist. He knew what was waiting for him and didn't want a repeat of the last time.

"We're not done with you yet, if you think yesterday was painful, then today will be much more," he gave a cheeky grin as he looked down at his captive. This caused Donny to panic a bit, not knowing what he had in store and either way it wasn't going to be good at all.

Later Donny struggled as he laid on the same metallic table from before, his arms and legs restrained as the cuffs stuck to the surface. But like yesterday his efforts are useless as the cuffs stuck to the table almost like they were welded to it. So Donny wasn't going anywhere at all.

"Struggle all you want," Mozar said as he stood by the controls, smirking the whole time. "You're not getting off there anytime soon, nor are able to on your own power."

Locking eyes on his captor Don glared at him, "What do you want anyway, didn't you have your sick fun yesterday…how much further can you drag me down as it is!?"

"Believe me that there's plenty more we can do."

"You already took me from my home, why pour more salt to the wound?" Don glared with malice.

"I have no idea what you mean, but it can end anytime today," Mozar responded with glee.

"What do you mean!?"

Just then the main doors to the room opened and in came Zandramon, the Prime Leader, with a smug grin on his face. The olive green turtle watched him as he made his way over to Mozar, now assuming control of the console. This made Don real nervous as he didn't want to know what was going to happen.

"We meet again slave," he chuckled, a menacing face all over him. "Ready for another day of pain?"

This got Donny shaking a bit, fear gripping him once more. If his previous captor was menacing from the day before than he didn't want to know what the Prime Leader had in mind. It's going to be bad either way.

He flinched a bit as the table he laid on started to move back, taking on a horizontal position. Both of his eyes had to close shut as a bright light above hit his face, hurting for a bit until he managed to adjust to the brightness. Opening his eyes his heart skipped a beat at what's above, he should have kept his eyes closed.

There were various needle like syringes attached to tubes leading up towards the ceiling. The light above made it hard for the purple clad turtle to determine if they were filled with anything. But apparently he was going to find out since some of them started to move closer to him, "W-What's going!?"

The response only seemed to please his two captors, who smiled with glee. "Are you scared slave?" Zandramon rhetorically asked. "You should be, because this is going to hurt so much."

"But," Mozar ended up saying next. "We can make your pain even lesser."

"W-What do you mean?" Don raised his head up to look at the two, a confused look on his face.

"As much as it riled me up, you were telling the truth about the Fuigtoid not being on earth," Zandramon started to explain as he moved to Don's side, both hands behind his back and a neutral look on his face. "We still suspect that you know where he had fled to. Now you can make it easy on yourself and tell us where he is, or we won't hold back at all."

Donny mentally gasped at that explanation, and couldn't believe he's hearing this. They are still on him for giving Honeycutt's location, something that would put him in danger if found out. Of course Donny in a way knew where he was, but there was no way he can endanger his friends like that. Also the fear of being tortured also wavered in his mind, but he knew what the cost would be for keeping his mouth shut.

"_For Honeycutt…and the Utroms…I can't tell them anything," _He thought to himself.

Zandramon sighed in anger as he saw the turtle turn his head to the side away from him, refusing to say anything else. "Very well, it doesn't matter if you talk right now. Just know that you could have lessen your pain, so this is all on you…Mozar!"

The one eyed Triceraton smiled as he went to the console and pressed a button. Both captors watched as the syringes above then lowered, one of them targeting Don's restrained left arm.

"AH!" Don cried out as he felt the needle pierced his arm, almost as if a knife had jabbed into his arm, hurting a lot. Unfortunately that's the least of the turtle's problems as he felt something rushing into his system. Both of his eyes opening a bit to see a greenish liquid being injected into his system. After a few seconds the feeling stopped and the needle is roughly pulled out, leaving the purple clad turtle breathing heavily as his heart beat fast. Whatever they had injected into him, it was not good either way.

Raising his head up Don saw the two Triceraton just looking at him with satisfaction, standing there almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. And after a minute he was right. Almost immediately a burning sensation hit his arm and slowly started to spread.

"Ugh!" Don grunted as he felt this burning in his arm, almost as if the tissues inside were burning, slowly turning them into crisp. A tear fell from his eye when after a minute when it spread to his torso. The burning spread all over his plastron, stomach, neck, and continued to move throughout his body, making him feel an inferno burning his insides. Almost as if it was a fire that couldn't be extinguished. "AAAHH!"

Donny couldn't help but cry out as the burning became too much, almost as if his body had been set on fire and there was nothing he couldn't do about. After another minute the burning fire within him engulfed him, all the way from his head all the way down to his feet. The burning became so much that the turtle started to thrash around on the table, not getting much movement at all.

Zandramon laughed as he watched his slave wither in pain, just seeing the turtle like this is as much enjoyment as he's going to get. "Since you refused to tell us, then we felt it necessary to test some new poisons on you, ones…with some very painful effects."

Those words fell on deaf ears as Don continued to thrash about as his body was on fire, all his nerves burning with no relief in sight. Sweat poured out from his pores as the bits of moisture tried to cool the turtle's body down, but it did no good. The burning pain he felt was too much, and the poor turtle just wanted to curl up on the cool ground and just let out all the pain.

"AH…AHH…AHHHH!" He screamed out once more as the burning became way unbearable. More tears fell from his tightly closed eyes as an undetermined amount of time passed. He didn't care what his captors saw, the pain is unbearable and he wanted it to end.

"How are his vitals?" Zandramon asked, smirking as he didn't take his eyes off of the screaming turtle. Ten minutes passing since the poison had been injected, and the show began. He loved seeing him suffer, it was slow, painful revenge for all he caused him and was glad he chose this route. Now he can make his prisoner die as slowly and painfully as possible. To him this is the turtle's punishment for ever crossing him.

"Reaching out of the safety levels," Mozar responded as he checked on Don's vitals, making sure they weren't critical. Just because they wanted him to suffer didn't mean they were going to kill him…yet. "Should I administer the antidote?"

All the Prime leader did was shake his head, the same grin still on his face. "No…I want this to really sink into his head. Give him a few more minutes, but make sure his vitals don't go into the red."

The one eyed Triceraton nodded, grinning as well as he agreed with his leader, "Yes sir." The two then looked back over to the thrashing turtle, resuming in watching the torment he's going through.

By then sweat had completely covered Donny's body, in a failed attempt at cooling the turtle down. Don had completely given up on trying to get free, his restraints were too solid and weren't going to budge under his own power. So all he could do now is just lay on the table, eyes closed, and endure the burning pain that coursed through his body.

He didn't care if his captors saw him like this, the pain is too much and broke down his barriers. Soon his cries went hoarse as his throat started to hurt from yelling. And slowly his movements stopped as the only thing the turtle could feel or hear his fast pounding heart. There seemed to be no ending in sight for this nightmare. Yet he knew that he could make it end, but there was no way he was going to give up his friends and put them in danger. No matter how much pain he had to endure, he would never give them up.

"_I'm…I'm going to die here…I don't know how much longer I can take this…only as long as my friends will be safe," _He thought to himself as he continued to suffer.

As these thoughts went through his head the same needle from before descended and pierced his arm once more. Donny was in so much pain with the burning that he didn't even notice it, neither the substance that was being injected inside of him. A minute had passed after the needle had came out that Don whimpered as he felt his arm starting to cool.

Slowly the fire within his arm started to be extinguished and slowly made its way throughout the rest of his body. The purple clad turtle mentally cried out in relief as this started to happen, finally ending the torment. After ten minutes the burning had been completely put out, leaving Donny all numb and heavily breathing as he tried to recover from his torture. Eventually his eyes open and the first thing he saw is the face of the Prime Leader, who had a grin on his face.

"Well terrapin, do you have anything you would like to say?" he mocked, his words basically translating into: ready to talk? The Triceraton was defiantly taking great pleasure in see him suffer.

Donny knew this and the fact that either if he talked or not he would still lose, because he would be tormented for their pleasure. Still he kept his resolve and shook his head, his throat hurting too much to speak.

"Fine then, but if you thought your torment is over, you are wrong," He smiled as he walked back over to Mozar, both of Don's eyes wearily following, not liking the sadistic tone that was there. "That was the first of many poisons we have to test, and believe me we have nothing but time to test them.

Don's breathing increased as his eyes widen in shock and dismay. _"The…first of many? No…oh shell…please no more!" _he cried out in his head, he would struggle but didn't have the energy to. There was no way he could survive anymore and he didn't want to, but there was no way he could let his captors know that. For one thing they wouldn't care and just enjoy his pleading, and second the only way to make it end is telling them Honeycutt's location, which he wouldn't do.

"But you know you can make it end anytime," Zandramon said in a tone that mixed a friendly and backstabbing voice in one. Basically mocking the turtle for a choice that'll make him lose either way. "Just tell us where the Fugitoid is, and we won't have to test anymore."

Silence overtook the room as the olive green turtle swallowed some saliva that built up in his mouth, wetting his throat some and soothing it just a bit. There was no way he was going to tell them, he would rather die than let them get their hands on him. So knowing his fate he shook his head, and in a low dry voice spoke his answer, "N…No…"

"Very well," Zandramon folded his hands behind his back and then turned to Mozar. "Start the next test."

"Yes sir," he responded as he typed a few commands.

Don went limp as his eyes closed, mentally whimpering at what is to come. He had just finished enduring a hellish torture, and now is about to endure another, in a long series of poisons. He's trying his best to protect his friends and is paying a price for his silence. Oh how he just wished he could just lose consciousness, just to get away from the nightmare he's in.

._**A/N: Hope you like. I tried something new for the Triceratons in terms of technology, so I hope it works. Believe me things are going to heat up soon and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. I thank you all for waiting. Till next time. **_


	5. Facts

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait, just been really busy as of late and had trouble trying to write. Now here's the next chapter, unfortunately it doesn't have Donatello in it. I basically shows the others who are effected by the turn of events. Still I hope you all like it, enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Facts

Splinter sat on the rug within his room, surrounded by many lit candles that provided the only light within the room. The old rat had been meditating since he woke up, which happened to be one of his worst nights ever. His sadden feelings for his lost son were felt on not on him but the rest of his family as well. But the worst was the night before, when he heard the news.

Splinter was so heartbroken, and had trouble keeping it together. It wasn't every day that a parent finds out that one of their children is missing and there wasn't a chance they were coming back. It took a while for all of them to get themselves under control from their emotions, but it still felt heavy on them. It was then Splinter excused himself and went to his room, where he stayed for the whole night.

Things were strange as a quiet atmosphere could be felt within the lair, most of the sounds that usually were heard came from Donatello's lab, but without them things felt weird. None of them could go and do their usual everyday things. Mostly since they were injured, and second after their failed rescue none of them felt as if they should do anything else. Maybe it was the guilt that they felt for failing their own brother.

April and Casey stayed with them for a while to help them get settled. Even though the turtles could still do some regular things and eventually their friends told them to go on home. Mainly since the aftermath of the invasion the turtles knew their friends would want to see if their homes were fine and anything else of the like. They agreed it and left without any other remarks, and then It was the four of them left in the lair, minus one brother and son.

Both ears flickered as a knock was heard on his door, looking in its direction, both eyes shut as a sigh came out. "Enter my son."

The door slid open, showing Leonardo as the one who knocked, showing a worried expression on his face. The leaf green turtle then walked into his father's room while carrying a tray with food on it. His shoulder is still bandaged from his wound, but he didn't seem to have any trouble carrying the tray as he sat down and placed it on the sitting table.

"Sensei, we all thought you might be hungry," his soft voice spoke out, laced with a bit of concern.

Splinter was touched by his sons concern, thinking of him before themselves during this time. Still he wasn't up to eating anything at the moment, not with his head jumbled with his many thoughts. "Thank you my son, but I'm not hungry at the moment. But please leave it."

Leo nodded, remaining seated in front of his father as an uncomfortable silence overtook the room. Both knew a conversation is about the happened but the question was, who is going to start it? That honor went to Leo, since he cleared his voice, head looking up and eyes locking onto his sensei. "How…how are you feeling sensei?"

Instantly the rat sighed once the question had been asked, his emotions being showed as he unfolded an arm and rubbed his head. "I do not wish to bother anyone of you with the problems I face."

"But sensei, we're all worrying about you," Leo quickly responded, shocked at what was said. How could their father think his problems were a bother on them? This surely affected them equally, well not exactly equally. "I mean once we told you of….uh…" Leo tried to avoid saying it, fearing it would only bring more pain.

But Splinter sighed once more and said the dreadful words, "You're brother's abduction…and possibility of never returning."

"Uh…yes," Leo nodded, eyes now lowered and looking at the rug. "You just came in here and didn't come out once…nor did we hear from you. Raph, Mikey and I are concerned about you, and we want to know if you're ok."

"I am…but I have so much on my mind that…" Both of Splinter's eyes shut for a bit as he remained silent. His son waiting for a response that would come. The rat had wanted to brush the subject off, but for some reason he couldn't help but admit the truth. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Neither did we," Leo responded, feeling what his father could be feeling. "Not from our injuries…but at the fact…of losing Don."

Splinter continued to talk while both of his eyes were closed. More of how he really felt being spilled out. "You all know how I worry about the four of you…I'm always scared as to what could become of you. I've felt the emotions that a parent would feel when it comes to their children. I'm always scared when you all go out on your own, not sure if either one of you will come back at all…or none at all."

That surprised the turtle big time, he had no idea his father felt so strongly about their patrols above ground. Yet didn't he have confidence in them since he trained them to take care of themselves. "But…we know all the training you gave us will aid us in our struggles."

"Indeed Leonardo," Splinter nodded, but his tone didn't convince the turtle. "I have to worry whether or not if what I taught you had been enough to keep the four of you safe…and it seems as if I was right."

The blue clad turtle couldn't help but close his eyes as well, knowing his sensei was talking about his brother's capture and their failed attempt at rescuing him. The thought of knowing his training had failed his sons must be hanging heavily on the rat's mind. So much that it could cause him to question a few things.

"We are so sorry that this happened sensei…It was our fault since we got careless and weren't paying attention to our surroundings," Leo bowed as he spoke in a low voice. All his words trues as to because that's how they all felt. If they were more careful when they were with Monza Ram, then chances were they wouldn't have been ambushed and injured in the process.

"I honestly wish I could believe that my son," Splinter sighed in disappointment. Wanting to feel better but he knew his sons couldn't be on the brunt end of the blame. This is something that effected them all on a new scale, one that they weren't sure they would recover from.

"Even though…he's gone," Splinter had trouble saying, since it just sounded so final. "I'm really sure he will come back."

"How do you know?" Leo couldn't help but ask with surprise.

"I have faith in Donatello…and didn't you three also say you had friends that were willing to help him?" Splinter asked, remembering the story his sons had told him last night, and remembering saying that there was a rebellion going on, and they had friends in there.

"Yes…Traximus…and Monza Ram…" Leo nodded in response, feeling a bit of hope. "Lets just hope they can save Don." After those words left his mouth the room was shrouded in silence. The new sign of hope being spoken into the air. All they could do now is just wait, and hope for the best for Don, that is if there is hope for him.

Things were tensed all around camp, as all the current Triceraton rebels that were awake were alert for anything. Having been camped in the murky sewers had some advantages but also it held fear that could lurk in the Shadows. Many tents were pitched up all around, each not as comfortable for when it comes to sleep, but resting may be the most dangerous thing at this time.

Most of the Triceratons preferred to be awake rather than sleep, knowing that at any time their camp could be raided. At least during that time they would have a chance to react and have a chance to survive. Those who were forced to sleep were afraid, mostly of the same thing. But the only difference was that they are vulnerable during slumber, and could take seconds for them to wake and prepare themselves. They knew it could take only one second for them to be killed in their sleep.

These thoughts went through Traximus' mind as he stood before a group of soldiers, issuing out new orders to them. Being the leader of the resistance had been taxing on him most of all, but he knew he had to make many bodily sacrifices to ensure everything went ok.

"Take your squad and relieve team 3 in patrolling the sewers," he ordered out, watching as the team of six nodded and headed out, leaving him with just one more team before him. "You all are on weapon detail, make sure our equipment are in order and functional."

Traximus' eyes burned with exhaustion as he felt his body getting sluggish, mainly due to the fact that he has been awake for nearly three days. It was beginning to show, but only in minor ways such as a bit of slurred words and staring off into space. Still he kept going on, getting rest when he deemed it fit.

Once the last team had left he then mentally went over his checklist, sighing in relief as he realized that he had a few hours free. "Finally…I should get a little rest…just so I can have a bit more energy."

Nodding to himself he then made his way over to his tent, his mind racing with many thoughts. Things seemed to be taking a bad turn for the rebellion, mainly since they were hardly getting anywhere at the moment. They lost some good men doing raids, and even lost some focal points, which pushed them back. Things seemed to continue to not go their way, which is until some hope came their way.

He had got a report of intruders inside the sewers, which were closed to their camp. Knowing it could mean being found out he took a few troops out to confront them. Fortunately he found some old friends, the turtles back from the Triceraton arena. Some hope sparked into them as they told them of their dilemma. Knowing of how capaible fighters they were he knew they would be an asset for their latest raid, one they hoped would strike a huge blow against Zandramon.

He had sent Monza Ram with them to help, but that was hours ago and not a word had been heard from them. This had made him a bit worried, but he knew that they would hear something soon. For now he needed to rest, get some energy back before going back into the fire.

Arriving back at his tent, which is much larger than the rest around, he sighed heavily before going in. In the beginning he insisted that he didn't get special treatment, but the others saw him as the leader and claimed he needed the best, so here was his special accommodations. Inside it wasn't as special, just a table with various maps of the home world, along with a large board that had pictures of key figures of the Triceraton army.

There was a large cot on the side, Which Traximus sighed in relief as he laid himself down, getting comfy as he closed his eyes, waiting for sweet sleep to get him. Unfortunately it didn't come as he heard the flap of his tent open as someone walked in.

"Sir, Monza Ram and La are back," a fellow rebel spoke to the leader.

An irritable sigh came out of Traximus's mouth as he got up from his cot, having trouble trying to separate himself from it. His sleep would be put on hold for a while longer, "Ok send them in."

The rebel nodded as he exited, leaving the leader in peace so he could wake himself up a bit. A couple minutes later Monza Ram entered, a neutral expression shown on his face. "Traximus," Monza Ram nodded to him.

"I see our friends aren't with you," he got up from the cot. "How did things go?"

Monza Ram remained silent, not sure how to break this piece of news to his leader. Things would take a bad turn because of this failure. Still he had to say something, even if it was bad. "The operation was a failure."

"What!?" Traximus responded in shock, both his eyes widen at the revelation of the news. "What happened?"

Monza Ram then sadly retold the tale of their invasion of the security post. How when they were trying to hack into the system they were ambushed and their friends were injured in the fight. The struggle they had at trying to get out of there once they were spotted and the sadden choice that Monza Ram had to make.

"I had to throw them into the escape pod and send them back to earth…there was no way they could fight in the condition they were in," he sadly responded, adverting his eyes from his friend. "We could have been captured or killed if I hadn't done what I had to do."

Traximus stared in disbelief, not sure how he should react to this piece of news. It was bad either way, another failed mission meant another blow for the resistance, and it was one they couldn't have. The success of this mission could have helped them end this war sooner, but now it would have to wait.

After a while of silence the rebel leader sighed disheartened, "You did what you had to…at least they're alive."

"I'm deeply sorry for my failure commander," Monza Ram kneeled down, showing his superior some respect for his failure.

"There's no need for that, besides things have gotten much more complicated than they are at the moment," he responded, walking up to the large board with all the key figures. Picking up a blank paper he started to write a name down.

"Sir, I promised our friends that we'll look after and rescue their brother the best of our abilities," Monza Ram stood up and joined his friend.

"Unfortunately that's not going to happen anytime soon," Traximus sighed as he finished and placed the paper up on the board, right under Zandramon's photo. Both Triceratons looked upon the board and saw Donatello's name right on the paper, and in parentheses it said: Prisoner

"What do you mean, and why did you put our friend's name on there?" Monza Ram asked.

"It's to help us remember that our friend is a prisoner of the Prime Leader," he explained before sighing and looking over at his friend. "It pains me so much, but because of this recent failure we have to pull back for now. We can't afford anymore failure right now, so we have to regroup and rethink things. Then strike once a new opportunity arises."

Both of Monza Ram's eyes widen as he heard this piece of dreadful news, not believing what he's being told. "So…we can't rescue him now?" A shake of the head was the response. "Then…that means our friend is…"

"On his own," The rebel leader shook his head, staring back at the board once more. "Somebody best be watching over him…because he's going to need it.

_**A/N: Hope you like, once again i'm sorry for the wait. I'll try again and keep up with updating sooner, it's just hard at the moment. Still things will get interesting in the later chapters. Till next time. **_


	6. Marked

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait, I finally managed to work my way back to this story. Now I hope you like where I took the ending. Something tells me it would have happened. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6: Marked

Eyes painfully opened to a blurry room, the thumping of his heart could be heard beating throughout his whole body. The organ working overtime to pump the much needed blood through his system, as Don spent an undetermined amount of time thrashing in his restraints. But no matter how much strength he used the turtle couldn't free himself.

His life or death reactions kicked in as he tried to suck in air to his deprived lungs, but nothing came. It was almost like his lungs were plugged up, now panicking as nothing could get in. struggling weakly Don finally let out a huge gasp as the air finally pumped into his system, causing his other senses to finally jumpstart.

His hearing cleared up and the first thing that became coherent was rapid beeps, and his own struggling breaths. It was then all the pain returned, causing the purple clad turtle to cry out weakly as he didn't have enough energy to must up a proper cry of pain.

Don remained restrained to the large table, his arms above his head as the cuffs on his wrist and ankles glowed, sticking to the metal almost as if they were wielded on. It has been a long while since his torture had begun and now the turtle is completely wiped, he wasn't even in the right frame of mind to think at all. This proving true as he heard the echoing voices once more.

"Mozar, vitals!" the voice asked, just hearing hurt Don's head.

"Nearly in the red, the antidote is slowly working," Mozar responded as echoing taps were heard. "My lord if we do anymore he will go into shock."

There was a growl as Don heard the first voice once more, "Fine, end it, and bring the terrapin up to my eye level."

The purple clad turtle then could feel movement, and thankfully the lights left his gaze, only to be replaced by the Prime Leader's disappointed face. Now normally Don would make a negative look towards the triceraton, but feeling the way he did, that wasn't going to happen.

"How does it feel terrapin?" Zandramon spoke, but this time with glee. Apparently he loved the defeated sight of his prisoner. "Having seven doses of poison running through your system?"

"_S…Seven? Is that how much I endured?" _Don thought to himself weakly, now able to determine how long he had been here for. Which to him seem to be many hours.

"Nothing to say?" Zandramon smirked. "Too bad you're not stronger, otherwise we would continue our little test, but I will say that you have been a good test subject."

Donny still didn't respond, anything he said would be ragged and exhausted, and he didn't want to give him that satisfaction, so all he did was narrow both his eyes.

"Mozar, we're done for now, take him back to his cell," The prime leader announced as he turned and headed for the door.

"Yes sir!" He responded, typing away at the console once more. After a few seconds the cuffs dimmed down, which resulted in Don falling forward and hitting the ground. In his weaken state he couldn't brace himself and hit full force.

"Ow…" he groaned to himself, arms slowly moving around on the floor. Once again the cold floor was a much needed welcome as it cooled down his body, not hurrying to get up. Before he could think a heavy hand grabbed onto the top part of his shell and hoisted him up to his feet, and then roughly shoved towards the door on his wobbly legs.

"Move!" his captor ordered, but growled as his prisoner stumbled onto the ground once more.

Don mentally screamed as his body hit the floor, everywhere is hurting, especially his legs. Since the leg wound he received from the Prime leader still hurt, and getting injected with many poisons didn't help it at all. All the turtle wanted to do is just curl up and whimper in pain, but that wasn't going to happen.

Feeling the same heavy hand on his shell he was hoisted up again, and roughly shoved forward again. "Move!" he heard once more.

Once more his knees buckled, but he managed to stay up as his hands were planted on the ground. Sweat now dropping as his pants could be heard. All this movement wasn't helping at all, but it wasn't like the guard was going to care.

Knowing it would be a lost cause Don turned towards his captor, eyes narrowed, "I…can't."

"You worthless lifeform," Mozar growled as he moved and roughly grabbed Donny by his wrists and then dragged him out of the room. Not caring at all is his prisoner was walking or being dragged at all, which the turtle was being dragged, knee pads scraping against the floor.

"Ugh!" Don cried out as he was thrown into his cell, shell hitting hard against the wall before his body hit the ground. Whole body radiating further more in pain, much more than he could handle. Both arms burned as he tried to push himself back up, mentally crying out as he did.

"Don't get to comfortable, your day is far from over," Mozar sneered as the doors to the cell closed, engulfing the only occupant in darkness.

"Ah…Ahh…UGH!" Don's arms gave out as he fell down on his side, eyes closing as the pain started to become too much. His breathing increased rapidly as he tried to cease all movement, hoping that would lessen the pain.

"I…I can't take this…the pain is…too much," he spoke to himself, not sure as the reason why he did so. Maybe it was to help distract himself from some of the pain, or maybe it was to help alleviate the loneliness he felt from being here. Either way it must be helping because he managed to push himself up still he was in sitting position, shell against the wall.

Apparently that one action took a lot of energy out of him as he started to pant much faster. He needed another way to distract himself from the left over burning he still felt. Those poisons he had been injected with really did their number on him. The burning, stinging, tightening feeling could still be felt, even though they had been treated. Donny really wanted to just pass out, but he wasn't able to at all.

"Heart racing…pain at…high levels…not enough to cause…me to…pass out…they really know…how to make me suffer," he spoke to himself, desperately wanting it all to go away. Apparently his wishes were answered as both eyes widen. "Wait…that's it…"

He should have expected much, Master Splinter taught them this to help with pain, although they were confused as to when they would ever use it. Apparently it was going to be now. Grunting he moved forward and held his arms out to his left leg, grabbing it and pulling it back and putting his foot on his knee. His breathing already heightening a lot from this action, his limbs felt like lead and it took a lot out of him just to move them.

Taking a few more breaths Donny repeated the same thing with his right leg. After a couple tiring minutes his legs were now in lotus position. Finally he rested both hands on his knees, leaning his head back and trying to control his breathing.

"Never thought…meditation would save me…" he spoke as his breathing slowed, trying to concentrate and detach his spirit from his body. All thoughts cleared from his mind as the pain slowly started to fade away, a positive sign that the turtle was falling into a meditative trance. Finally after a minute his breathing evened out as no movement was made, the purple clad turtle's spirit finally in a peaceful plane.

When both of his eyes opened the purple clad turtle looked around in surprised as he found himself on the astral plane. The whole area tinted in an orange hue, with cloud like objects hovering about. Everything quiet as he felt…nothing. He smiled in relief as all the pain he felt from before is absent, and felt much better spirit wise. Unfolding his legs the lone turtle stood up without a problem, both eyes scanning the area, taking in the tranquil scene around him.

"What to do…what to do…" he said to himself, trying to think of things he could do here. Usually when he and his brothers meditated together they would spend time with one another in this peaceful plane, just talk and mentally train with one another. But now since he's by himself he wasn't sure what to do at all.

He sighed to himself as a hand cradled his head, "What do I do now? I don't know how much more I can take, or what they are planning."

Now his attention shifted to his predicament in the real world. So far his captors have tortured him in revealing where Honeycutt is located, and so far he did his robotic friend good by not saying anything. But still the Triceratons were a creative bunch, especially the Prime leader, and he dreaded what else they had planned for him.

"Don?" A familiar voice called out to him from behind, which caused the turtle to jump. But then both eyes widen as he recognized the voice.

Slowly he turned a familiar figure appeared before him, one that he so desperately wanted to see after so long. "Leo…." He said softly. He didn't care if this all was a spiritual projection, or even if he was a teen. Tears started to slip down his face as a sob came out, in a flash he ran into his older brother's embrace.

"Shell Don…I can't believe…how is…you don't know how good it is to see you," Leo let out tears of his own, stunned for words and holding his brother and not wanting to let go. His little brother's sobs could be heard as he continued to hold him, shushing him to calm him down.

A few minutes passed as Leo just held his brother in his arms, waiting for him to calm down so they could talk. Whatever Don had gone through he knew that he needed time to compose himself before he was finally able to speak. That chance finally came as they were now sitting, legs folded, across from one another.

"Donny…are you ok? What's happening, where are you?" Leo started off speaking, leaning forward. There were so many questions going through the leaf green turtle's head that they all came out at once. There were so many things he wanted to know but of course in the end he knew that the safety of his genius brother is the main concern. "Has anything happened to you?"

Things around them were all quiet as the purple clad turtle's head is looking down, not sure as to how to respond to the questions being asked. He wanted to tell him so much, how he was scared and how the Triceratons were torturing him for Honeycutt's location. But that would mean worry would be instilled into him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to him. Having him possible half way across the galaxy for all he knew and having him, and possibly the rest of his family worrying about him.

Still, he couldn't lie or hide anything from him, no. His family was too important, and right now he needed his brother's guidance more than ever. Letting out a frustrated sigh he finally spoke, but still didn't look at his brother. "You have no idea…what they are doing to me…"

A sharp intake of air was heard, obviously Don knew Leo is shocked at what was said, and now the worrying had begun. "They…Don are they…are they hurting you?" Leo asked in a very concern tone, Knowing that full well that the Triceratons are possibly getting revenge on Don for all the trouble they cause.

"Yes…" Don said, now confirming his older brother's concerns.

Leo's eyes then shut as a saddening sigh left him, a bit of guilt now wailing up inside of him. Mainly because all the things they did to the Prime leader was because of all of them combined, and now since they failed the rescue mission Don is now suffering for their combined effort. The only chance they had to save them and they blew it.

"Don…I…Donny I'm sorry…" Leo bowed his head in shame, knowing he had to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Donny finally looked up in confusion.

"We tried to save you…we really did. So close…we were so close to finding but…but…" The blue clad turtle had trouble trying to say, feeling too much shame in their failed rescue.

"Don't worry Leo…I know," Don finally said, causing his brother to look back up in confusion as well. Don remembered back to the throne room, what he was told by the guard. "A guard…told the Prime Leader what happened…believe me it couldn't be helped. You have nothing to be ashamed, or blaming yourself for."

"But Don…we failed to save you, and now you're suffering from it!" Leo tried to convince his brother, knowing full well blaming himself was the right thing.

"I rather be a prisoner if it means you three get to live!" He fired back, causing a stunned silence from his bro. Now silence blanketed around them, both of them now adverting eyes from one another. "I mean it Leo…I'm just glad you guys are alright."

A tear then fell down from Leo's eye, a strange action of itself. Usually things like that can't happen on the astral plane, so that means something but he didn't know. This is so like his younger brother, always putting the family before him, knowing it would cost him the most in the end. Leonardo knew that deep down if there was a situation where Mikey, Raph and himself were in a life and death situation, that Don would give up his life in a heartbeat to save them. That just proved how noble and selfless he is.

"Don…It's just…not fair that you're suffering because of us, it was all of us that angered the Prime leader, you shouldn't have to take the brunt of their wraith because of it."

"That's…that's not all," Don shamelessly said, knowing what he had to tell them next."

"What?" That caught his attention now.

"They're…they're torturing me."

"They're what!" Leo practically screamed, his panic level now skyrocketing. "Why are they, are you ok?!"

Just as he was about to open his mouth Leo's eyes widen as Don's spirit suddenly vanished from the plane. At an instant Leo got back to his feet and looked around frantically, "Don…Don….Don!" he called out, but not able to see nor get a response from him.

The leaf green turtle wasn't sure what happened, but chances were that Donatello's spirit must have been snagged back to his body. And now his contact with his brother gone, and for an unknown amount of time.

"No…" another tear slid down from his eye. After being separated he finally got in touch with Don, but now he had been snagged away. The oldest turtle just had to pray that hopefully he would get another chance to contact with him.

Donatello groaned in pain as all senses returned to him, his spirit back within his physical body as all the pain he managed to escape from returned in full force. All followed by a new source right on the side of his face. Both eyes opening as a huge blur could be seen, but a figure could be made out.

"On your feet!" A gruff, but familiar voice, ordered. It was then he realized that his captor must have knocked him out of his meditation, but for what reason? Unfortunately that question was answered. "The Prime leader wants to see you."

Both of Don's eyes narrowed as he was told to do this, even if he wanted to comply there wasn't any way he could. His body is still in so much pain that he could barely stand. Shell even moving caused all the pain to flare up.

"Do you just take pleasure in making me feel pain," he rhetorically asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Yes," Mozar smirked as he reached a hand down to grab the turtle by the neck. In a swift movement he pulled him up and threw the young ninja out of the cell, Don's jelly like legs catching and barely keeping him up.

The doors to the throne room opened up as Donny came stumbling in, forcefully pushed in by his escort. "Keep moving slave!"

"Ah!" the purple clad turtle cried out as the momentum made him stumble and fall down to the ground. His legs unable to support himself due to all the pain that coursed through him. His cuffed hands and shackled feet didn't help as they hindered things. Breathing heavy, and arms burning he tried to push himself back up with little success.

"I said move!" Mozar shouted as he reached down to pick his prisoner up by the shell before shoving him once more forward. Thankfully there was a bit more strength in Don's legs to keep him up, but moving would end that. Unfortunately the turtle's escort is definitely in a shoving mode since he did that every time he stopped, which was after every shove.

After a few minutes Don managed to make his way, thanks to the guard's help, across the long throne room, now a few yards from the seat where the prime leader sat. The turtle's body still on fire with pain as the tortures from earlier is still felt, his legs , and arms shaking as he stood before his main captor, eyes narrowed and mouth frowned.

"Kneel before the prime leader!" Mozar shouted as he slammed his massive hand on Don's shell.

"Arg!" the turtle cried out as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees, his cuffed hands touching the floor as what little strength he had was being used to keep him up. He started to get a bit light headed due to the heavy breathing, but he couldn't help it.

Zandramon smirked at his prisoner as he was brought to his knees. He has something planned for him, but why not further draw things out? "So my slave, you've enjoyed your stay?"

Those words mocked Don, knowing he was trying to further degrade him. He couldn't do anything back physically or mentally, he's so tired that he could hardly think straight. All he could do is glare back at the Triceraton.

Unfortunately Mozar saw this and smacked Don across the face, "Respect your superior!"

The impact caused Don fall to the floor, nearly blacking out from the blow. The turtle wished it had, since he could get some peace from the torment he's going through. The floor felt so good laying on that he didn't want to get up.

"_How much more…can I take? In too much…pain…" _He thought to himself, his mind hurting just thinking.

"Pick him up, and hold him," Zandramon told Mozar, who just smiled as he roughly grabbed the turtle and pulled him back up to his knees. The smack leaving a dark imprint on his face. The sight of his defeated prisoner only brought joy to the prime leader, a sense of justice being felt within him. Now he's going to rub more salt into the wound, "I asked you a question slave, and I expect it to be answered!"

Donny continued to glare the best he could, despite it hurt to speak he was going to give him a response, "Screw you." As soon as those words left him Mozar smacked him again, causing him to cry out again.

"_It was worth it," _he weakly thought to himself.

The actions caused Zandramon to shake his head, the smirk still there as he stood up from his throne and started to approach his prisoner. "Still definite, I guess I haven't broken you yet."

Don was about to say something, but the brute next to him chimed in, stopping him, "Don't say anything you'll regret."

"No Mozar, lets let him speak his mind for right now…just this once," he chuckled. "This may be the last time he'll get to. So slave…what do you have to say?"

The purple clad turtle wasn't sure what it was, but it was as if he got a second wind. He didn't care if it hurt he had a mouth full to say to the so called prime leader. He even would take a page from Raph's book. " What more can you do to me…you've taken everything away from me…you're lucky you have me restrained and this…brute here…otherwise you wouldn't be acting so touch…you coward big mouth dino breath!"

Mozar sneered as he reared his hand back, but froze as Zandramon held a hand up. Both eyes shifted towards his slave, "So…such big words huh? You think I'm a coward is that right?" He squat down to Don's level, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Donny felt a huge violation of his personal space, knowing that the prime leader was waiting for an answer from him. There was one answer he was going to give, it was so out of character of him but hey it was universal for the point he was going to send. In a swift moment the purple clad turtle spat in Zandramon's face.

"AH!" the Triceraton cried out as he stumbled back, falling on his rear out of surprise. Even Mozar was shocked, no one had ever done anything like that before, and he wasn't sure what he was going to happen. Finally after so long Don formed a smirk of his own, that was totally worth it.

Zandramon wiped his face of the spit, shocked at what his slave did. All of a sudden it all changed to anger as he got back up and hand turned into a fist. "No one disrespects me!" and just like that he struck Don across the face, the spot radiating like never before, but this time Mozar held him up.

"I was going to prolong my next plan for you…but now you are just asking for it!" Turning around he then walked towards his seat, but didn't sit in it. There seemed to be something set up near it, but the turtle is feeling woozy to be able to recognize it instantly.

Zandramon smirked as he picked up his desired item, loving what was going to happen next. "It seems as if you haven't fully acknowledge your place here. You are a slave, the lowest of them all…It looks like I need have to fully instill this into you. Mozar, hold him."

In an instant Don felt the brute next to him grab his arms, keeping him kneeled but yet unable to move. Out of reflex he struggled to free himself, but in his weaken state it was useless. There was no more energy in the take to help him.

He had to watch as Zandramon turned, showing that he held some kind of pole. For some reason the end he wasn't holding was glowing red, which was odd. The closer Zandramon got the more visible the item got, which made the turtle's heart skip a beat as he suddenly recognized what was being held.

"_No…no…not that!" _the turtle's struggles renewed as he desperately tried to get free, but once again the lack of energy against Mozar's strength proved to be a losing effort. The Triceraton kept a good hold on him, not letting him move an inch.

The struggle only made the smile on Zandramon much wider, "I see you know what this is…you should be scared. You will learn your place here and will remember it. I'm going to permanently burn the reminder of your status for all to see. No matter where you go, or who sees you, they'll see this mark and know you're nothing but a lowly slave. You will forever live with this mark and never escape your new life." With that he then held up the glowing end of a branding pole, which had the Triceraton's symbol on the end, one of which symbolized a mark of the slave.

Slowly the burning edge closed the gap as the burning edge made it was towards the upper left side of Don's plastron. The turtle still tried to struggle but in the end it was pointless. After what seemed like an eternity the turtle felt the searing heat press into his plastron.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Don screamed out at the top of his lunge, the sound almost deafening as it was like the plates on his plastron were being melted. Tears automatically falling as the burning quickly sapped what cling he had left onto consciousness. As quickly as it started the world around Donny started to slip as he saw nothing but darkness.

**_A/N: Hope you like? once again I'm pretty sure this would have happened if Don never got rescued. Still this part is supposed to make sense later on. I'll try to update the story soon now, i'm still doing my best. Till next time. _**


	7. New Facts

**Author's Note: ****Hi there, i'm sorry for the wait. This chapted needed to go through some changes. So hopefully it's good. It's a bit shorter than what i'm used to but I still hope it's good. Now the build up will come, believe me I still have plenty of things to do. And I thank you for still sticking with this. **

Chapter 7: New Facts

A huge gasp filled the small candle lit room, as Leo fell forward, out of lotus position, on his hands. Beads of sweat cascading down his face and breathing heavily. The only sounds that could be heard is his own breaking as the blue clad turtle tried to recompose himself, especially after what had just happened.

"Don…" he breathed out, once he managed to regulate his breathing. Finally, after a few days of being separated from their brother he had managed to get in contact with him, only it was short lived. A lone tear falling from his eye as the mere thought of what he's going through, all because of them all. His head perked up as he looked at his door, "have to tell them."

Getting up and running to the door, Leo's sudden jolt of speed put out the candles as he exited his room. Not bothering taking the stairs he jumped down to the first floor, head turning towards the TVs, a clear giveaway of where his other brothers are. Quickly moving he was glad to find the both of them lazing about on the couch.

"Guys!" his voice started the two, Mikey jumping at the voice.

"Wow, fearless, what's the matter?" Raph asked, turning while still sitting to face his brother.

"Yeah, you nearly gave this turtle a heart attack," Mikey's hand is placed on his plastron, turning to his brother as well.

"Guys…something happened while I was meditating," Leo gasped out, mentally trying to get the words to come to him.

"You actually pulled a muscle?" Raph joked, smirking as Mikey snickered as well.

"No!" Leo groaned, trying to make it clear that it was a serious matter. If it didn't work now then this would do the trick. "Donny just contacted me."

Right at that all the laughs stopped as seriousness washed over them. Both set of eyes snapped at their eldest brother with looks of shock and disbelief. "R-Really Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Don't be messing with us, we can't handle it," Raph warned, hoping it wasn't a cruel joke.

Thankfully the blue clad turtle shook his head, the same seriousness on his face, "No, it's true. He contacted me on the astral plane."

Immediately Mikey looked at Raph, "Dude, go get Master Splinter, I know he'll want to hear about this." The red clad turtle nodded as he got up and rushed to his father's room.

A couple minutes later both Raph and Splinter came out, an anxious expression on the rat's face, a clear clue that he was informed of what was going on. "My son…is it true?"

"Yes, sensei, he contacted me," he confirmed, and then watched as the rat trembled some, then covered his eyes as a sigh came out of him. Almost as if a huge wave of relief washed over him, almost like a huge weight was lifted off him. Both eyes rose as he thought he heard a silent sob and maybe a tear in his eye.

"What did he say?" Mikey finally asked, wanting the news already.

"He's fine…well…staying alive at least," Leo looked down at the floor, telling them the truth in a way.

"I don't like how you said that bro," Raph responded as he put the pieces together in his head. But the answer only made his heart sink, "Are…are they hurting him?"

Everyone else realized this, the words of Leo replaying in their head as it rang true. Looking back up Leo could see all sorts of emotion within his family. Fear on Mikey, concern on Splinter's and anger on Raph. He knew that lying wasn't an option, being truthful was the way to go and unfortunately it would only hurt them. Nodding he confirmed it, "Yes. They are."

There was a moment of silence as the realization of what was happening washed over them. The news not going well with them as their current feelings only heightened. "Those…those dumb dino freaks!" Raph shouted out loud, hands clenching into fist and arms trembling in anger.

"No, no…I can't believe this," Mikey shook his head, a small tear cascading down his face.

Splinter walked closer to his eldest son and placed a shaky paw on his arm, "Leonardo…are you sure of this."

Looking into his concerned father's eyes only hurt him more, knowing telling the truth will hurt him more. "Yes…they're trying to get him to tell them where Professor Honeycutt's location is. They're basically torturing him for the information."

"The Fugitoid?" Raph asked, eyes widen as the news fully processed. "They're still after him?"

"Yes, Donny is holding out but…it soundly like he wasn't doing well," Leo's eyes closed as he shook his head, relaying some saddening news.

"Why…what else happened?" Mikey asked as he went to his older brother, desperately wanting to know more.

"I don't know…he suddenly disconnected."

This didn't bold well with the others, especially as he raised an eye. "What do you mean he disconnected?"

"It's like I said, before he couldn't say more…his spirit left. I think he got interrupted where he was which brought his spirit back to his body. Other than that I don't know," he sighed, head shaking as his hand went up to rub it.

All attention went to their father, as they heard him clear his throat. The old rat taking a moment to compose himself, after hearing the news he needed it. "At least your brother is still alive, that's good so far."

"But master Splinter, you heard Leo, they're torturing him!" Raph tried to explain, failing to see how this was any as bit of good.

"I'm with Raph," Mike second the emerald turtle. "We made the Triceratons really made when we left, and now Donny is facing the brunt end of all that anger all by himself."

"I know my sons, but as much as it pains me there's nothing much we can do about it," Splinter sighed at this realization, which also settled into his son's heads. "The best we can do is just wait for Donatello to try and contact us again on the astral plane, it's our only chance at talking with him again."

"Yes sensei," Leo nodded to his father, his brothers doing the same thing as well.

"Leonardo, I thank you for letting us know about this, it really puts my mind at ease," bowing his head to his eldest son, who returned the gesture.

"Yes, anything."

"I will be looking around the astral plane, hoping I can find Donatello, please rest."

"Sensei are you sure?" Raph asked, concerned about their father.

"Raph's right, I know you have a lot on your mind, leaving this to you doesn't seem right," Leo agreed.

"Do not worry about me my sons," Splinter raised a reassuring hand. "I really need to calm myself, and this will be the best way." The three turtles were silent as they realized their father is right, he always is. The only thing they can do is wait and hopefully proves useful in the end.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to stop?!" Zandramon shouted at the doctor in front of him, obviously mad at the news that was told to him.

Not so long ago the Prime leader was having a blast tormenting his slave. The turtle was still acting defiant so he needed to show him his true place as a slave, so be permanently burned the one symbol that showed his status onto him. The screams he made was like music to his ears, but unfortunately he didn't get to enjoy it for that long since his slave passed out.

It didn't take long to see that he was having trouble breathing, not wanting him to die just yet he had Mozar take him to the infirmary, only to keep his slave alive. After a while one of the medics came to the throne room, where they're currently at, and deliver the news that Don couldn't handle any more torment to his body and needed to rest. The olive green turtle had already been returned to his cell, at least bandaged. But this didn't bode well with the Triceraton leader.

"He is my slave and he shouldn't be allowed a moment of rest!" Zandramon shouted at the medic, who slightly started to coward at his leader's outburst.

"I-I am sorry my lord, but the scans show his heart rate is near dangerous levels, and his blood pressure is high. His heart nearly failed because of how much blood it's pumping through his system. If things continue the way they are he can go into cardiac arrest," his hands were raised up in defense.

"GYAHH!" Zandramon shouted in the air, clearly angry at this, hand raised up and slamming upon the arm rest of his throne, seething heavily. "I am not happy about this."

"Again, I'm sorry Prime Leader," The medic said. "But if you want your slave to live then he needs to recover."

"For how long?" he asked, teeth gritting hard, knowing he's not going to like the answer.

The medic then turned to the handheld in his hand and looked over the information he got. "Well, I decided to do a full exam, and I can't believe the terrapin is even walking in the condition he's in. Welts, bruised ribs and bones, high blood pressure…I'm surprised he can even stand."

"That doesn't answer my question," Zandramon responded with both arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"But I figured out he needs a couple days in order to recover enough to prevent him from sustaining further injury. For the rest of his injuries to heal it'll at least take a couple of weeks."

Another growl came from the disappointed Prime leader, fully knowing that his fun for the next few days would need to be halted. He wanted something to vent his anger in, but unfortunately it's his slave that he does it to and he can't since he'd been told his slave needed to rest.

Glaring at the medic he channeled the anger by squeezing the arm rest, teeth gritting in anger. "Doctor…you're dismissed, now get out of my sight!"

"Yes Prime Leader," he turned and ran out of the throne room. "Mozar!" he called for his right hand.

The one eyed Triceraton uneasily approached his superior, worried he could be next on the brunt end of Zandramon's anger, "Y-Yes sir."

"Give me a status update on our operations, I need to get my mind off of the terrapin," his teeth still gritting in anger as he tried to calm down.

"Yes, sir" Mozar responded as he turned to his wrist computer, accessing the information that is wanted. Unfortunately the first bit of information wasn't good at all and hesitated to read it, knowing it'll only make his leader angrier, but knew he had to. "Sir…it seems that the rebels we were tracking went off the radar."

"What!?" Zandramon shot up from his chair, making Mozar shudder in fear.

"Y-yes sir, we have no idea where they went."

"Just perfect, we had an opportunity to find their base of operations and now it's blown!" he now paced in front of his throne, the anger coming back once more. "It's bad enough I have the Federation to worry about, but worrying about rebels within our mist…Plus add in a failed invasion with costed us valuable resources and that makes it a disaster!"

Looking further on his wrist computer Mozar saw a bit of good news to this, "But sir…ever since we lost track of them all their attacks have stopped."

Zandramon stopped pacing and looked at his one eyed soldier. "As much as good it sounds it still doesn't help our current situation, what will if we had the Fugitoid!"

"I know sir, but we done everything to make the terrapin to talk, but he's resistance so far."

"Don't you think I know that Mozar," Zandramon seethed at him, causing the one eyed alien to take a step back in reflex. "We were so close to breaking him, but now we have to let him recover…all that hard work is now going to waste!"

Mozar listened to his superior rant on about how close they were to getting the information they needed. Meanwhile he started to think about something, something that could possible help their situation and it started to look promising the more he gave it thought. "Prime leader, may I speak freely?"

That stopped the leader's rant, eyes narrowing at him, as much as he didn't like to be interrupted he needed something to get his mind off of the anger, "Fine."

"Well lord, the medic did say the terrapin needed a couple of days to be out of danger, didn't he?" The commander tried to understand.

Zandramon was silent for a second, trying to see where his commander is trying to get at. "Yes, he did but that still doesn't mean we can keep torturing him like we were doing."

"Yes, but I have an idea, one that could benefit us."

The prime leader hummed at the response, now intrigued at what his commander could be thinking of. Going back to his throne he saw upon it, "Go on."

Grinning Mozar gladly continued, happy to know he is being giving a chance to explain his plan. "Well sir, all we were told is to let him recover, but there was never a mention saying we had to keep him comfy. I say we continue his torment in a different way."

"And what way would that be?"

Mozar grinned even more as he approached the throne, no longer sensing the anger from his leader. Boldness now filling him as nothing could hold back what he had to say. "I say we let him recover for the couple of days, believe me what we put him through I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon. Then we change his location."

"What do you mean change his location?" he stood up from the throne. "What are you getting at?"

"Sir, I suggest we send him back to prison, and tell the guards to give him…special attention," he grinned as he finished the suggestion.

Zandramon opened his mouth to speak, but refrained from doing so. The suggestion rambled on in his head for a while as he thought about it a bit more. Soon a huge grin is plastered on his face as the thought of it started to come forth. "I see what you mean…the prison is tough enough on regular prisoners. But add in the fact that he now is branded with my slave mark that'll cause the other inmate to focus their attention on him, and instructing the guards to…act even crueler to him…I see the possibilities."

"Well sir, does it have your approval?" Mozar asked, already knowing what the answer is going to be.

The grin is still plastered on the prime leader's face as the whole scene played on his head. The idea is real good to pass up, looking up at his commander he gave an affirmative nod, "Make it happen."

_**A/N: Hope you like, I really hope it's good enough. It may be filler but it's leading up to what I have planned. Still once again thank you for waiting and sticking with this. I'll try to have the next one up soon, i'm just swamped with other projects and i'm trying to devote time to them. Till next time. **_


	8. Back to Prison

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait, busy life as usual, especially since Halloween came and went. Anyway here's the next chapter, I had to change it up but I hope it came out good. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Back to Prison

Was he alive or dead? That was the first thing that popped into Donatello's mind as he slowly came to, at first nothing. Everything felt hazy as all senses were dulled for the time being, but as time went on all of it all started to come back, one painful second at a time.

"_No…still alive…" _he instantly thought to himself, almost sadly since part of him secretly wished he wasn't. Only because everything that had happened to him returned to his mind, remembering where he is.

"Ack!" he flinched as a burning sensation could be felt from his upper plastron. His right hand reached up to clutch it, but withdrew it with a loud hiss, eyes squeezing shut, as the spot felt real tender as pain hit the spot. Shock flooded his mind as he tried to figure out why it's like that, but the pain felt so intense that he laid still, trying to get the pain to pass before doing anything else.

Thankfully the pain in his whole body dulled down to a point where it was tolerable enough to move his limbs, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. His mind is just fully focused on the spot that felt like it was on fire.

As much as he wanted to just lay there and not move he still had to inspect the damage that was done. He didn't want there to be a possible infection that'll cause a fever later on. Eyes still squeezed shut Don then slowly pushed himself up into sitting position, the movement causing the burn to intensify as the plates on his plastron moved. It hurt a lot, and it took a lot for Don not to cry out, but a tear did roll down his face.

Thankfully the wall seemed to be close as he rested his shell against it, and took a minute to breath and rest from the tiring task. Slowly the pain started to reduce, but not by that much, but enough so he could open his eyes and look down at his plastron, but that made him pale at what he saw, the memory hitting him like a brick wall.

The black, burned image of the Triceratons symbol branded onto him, staring right back at him as he looked. The prime leader had burned the symbol onto him to permanently, to remind the turtle of his place within the Triceratons society. The lowest of the low as he is now marked as a slave of the prime leader, the symbol there for all to see.

Another tear rolled down his face as the fact sunk into his head. This symbol said so much now that is on him, plus of the other fact. _"This…this symbol…is permanent. It can't be erased or covered up…I…I have to live the rest of my life with this mark, a reminder of what the primer leader did to me. How I let him do it to me."_ Sadness started to fill him as he continued to look at the mark. Part of him thinking over what it means, but then his hand tightens into a fist. _"No…this doesn't mean he owns me…no it's just a mark…it won't matter." _

He wanted to believe in his optimism, mainly since it's one of the only things keeping him from breaking. That's what they wanted him to do, break so he would spew out what they wanted to know, but he couldn't no matter what, even though it brought him so much pain.

The glow of his cuffs broke his train of thought as his wrists were brought together, and the shackles on his ankles activated. The door of his cell opened as Mozar stood before him, a huge grin on his face, "Your Master wants to see you."

Master? Oh how he wanted to laugh, but the contraction of his lungs might make the burned spot hurt some more. Still he wasn't going to acknowledge that at all, he needed to let them know he wasn't broken yet, even if it'll cause him pain, "I have…no master."

The caused the one eyed dino to frown in disgust before stepping marching over to the weaken turtle and placed his heavy boot on his plastron, Appling strong pressure that caused the pain in Don to flare up, especially causing the burn from the branding to burn up, more. The purple clad turtle's eyes squeezed shut as groans of pain escaped him.

"I see your spirit hasn't been broken yet, either way the Prime Leader is your master now and you will address him as such," Mozar angrily spoke to the turtle, applying more pressure to him.

"Argh!" Donny cried out as the pain flared up more, almost as if he was a bug being squashed. But thankfully the foot was removed, but only for him to be forcefully pulled up to his feet, and being shoved out of the cell.

"Move slave!" he was ordered. He stumbled because of the pull from the shackles but was able to maintain his balance. Standing in place he looked back with narrowed eyes, being defiant in the eye of Mozar, who then shoved him once more. "Move!" he stumbled forward once more, and still managed to catch himself from falling. He wanted so much to say something back, but Don figured he best save his energy for later, when he really needed it. His wounded leg still hurt, but not that, so he's still able to walk on it without much of a problem, so he moved. His mind filling with thoughts of what the Prime Leader could want with him.

The door to the throne room opened, revealing Don and his escort. Not even a second passed before the turtle is shoved into the room, forced to walk the long carpet up to where Zandramon sat. He knew the dino's eyes were locked onto him as he limped closer to him. The purple clad turtle could see a smirk on his face, one of triumph as his slave approached.

Just like that he stopped some paces near the throne, nothing coming out of his mouth yet. Unfortunately his actions didn't go unnoticed as Mozar slammed his fist against his shell, "Kneel before your master!"

His knees buckled from the force as a painful grunt escaped him, his hands planted on the ground, which helped stop him from falling down completely. He hated being pushed around like this, especially since he couldn't do anything about it.

"I see you're still standing," Zandramon mocked, the gleeful smile widening as he motioned to his right hand guard. Mozar then grabbed Don from behind, the turtle putting up some struggle, but was still too weak as his arms were moved out of the way so his new mark could be seen. "Ah, I see it came out perfectly."

Reaching out he then rubbed his large hand over the tender spot, causing Don to jerk, and wince as pain flared through him. He struggled to get away from the touch, but Mozar had a good hold so he wasn't going anywhere.

"How does it feel slave? Having your status literally burned onto you for the rest of your life," Zandramon said, taking much pleasure with every word that is being said. "No matter what, your fate is sealed, and you will forever be my slave."

Donny sighed heavily in relief one the hand had been removed from the burn, also being let go and slumping on the ground, panting as the pain lessen some. He really wanted to cradle the burn on his plastron but couldn't if it hurt so much just touching it.

"Nothing to say slave?" Zandramon egged him on, clearly pleased with the action. "Good, then this means you're starting to learn your place."

Both of Don's eyes narrowed as his teeth grit, of he had to show that he was nowhere close to breaking. They may be slowly stripping away his pride, but there's no way he's going to accept this at all. "No…this means nothing."

Right after he said that Mozar smacked the back of his head, causing a painful groan to escape his mouth. "Don't talk back to your master you lowly slave!"

Donny was about to say something but stop as a small laugh left Zandramon, the head Triceraton shaking his head in amusement as he stood up from his throne. "Not quite broken, huh? Well we can change that."

That caused the turtle to raise an eye, but then realized what it meant. They were going to torture him again, but the worse thing is that he had no idea what they were going to do to him now. "W-What more could you do!?"

"Why you-" Mozar sneered as he raised his hand to strike the terripan

"Now, now Mozar, we should let him speak, for this may be the last time before he breaks," Zandramon casually said, the smile still on his face as his attention turned to his slave. "Fortunately there is good news for you. Because of our medic's reports your body can't sustain any more damage we inflicted on you."

"_Well that's good…I guess," _he thought to himself, relieved that he's not going to be subjected to anymore tortures…or that's what he thought.

"So we have to let you recover for the time being…but that doesn't mean we need to let you be comfortable," both hands locked behind his back, a dark smirk now on his face that sent a shiver down Don's spine. "So because my fun is ruined for a while, you're going to be spending time in a place I'm quite sure you're familiar with."

Unknowing to Don the throne room doors opened as two more guards entered and walked until they were standing right behind Don. Letting out a surprise yelp he is then grabbed by the arms and lifted off the ground, his feet barely touching the floor. Instincts kicked in as he tried thrashing about, but his weaken state, plus the cuffs prevented him from doing much.

"Until you decided, you're going to spend your recovery back in prison," he finally said, which hit don like a ton of bricks as his body went stiff. Memories of his last visit there with his brothers came flooding back to him in a flash.

All the torment, and mistreatment he and his brothers had received there were still burned into his mind. And the bad thing is that it's going to be only him there now. This started to make his heart beat fast as this realization sunk into him, he wanted to panic but couldn't. He couldn't show any fear or any sign that this is effecting him. But the reaction of hearing his fate was enough to show his fear, which only pleased his captors.

"What's wrong slave, scared?" he smirked even more, as he got right in Don's face, the turtle could feel his dino's breath hitting him. "You should be, because unlike before you're returning my slave and…you know what, I'm going to let you find that out for yourself."

That statement was enough to make Don shake a bit in his captor's arms, all the Triceratons present enjoying the sight. _"T-That's right…but if I'm going back as his slave…does that mean…it's going to be much worse?" _he thought to himself as he tried to think of a comeback to say, and say it without the fear in his voice. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, "I-I…I won't give in…"

"You will…or you can avoid what's to come, if you tell me where the Fugitoid is," he smirked, moving back some out of his personal space.

Once again Don is given another chance to get out of what is to come, but again it involved selling out his friends. Automatically he was going to say no, but hesitated. He didn't want to go back to that hellhole, especially with the new mark he's bearing. Yet he remembered his loyalty to the professor and the Utroms, who could be in danger if their location was given. The answer was an obvious one in the end.

"No…I-I will never tell you!" he shouted, trying to show whatever courage he had left. Obviously as more time passed it started to dwindle.

"Fine, I gave you a way out, so now you'll suffer, take him away!" he told his guards, who nodded and proceeded to drag Donatello the long trek out of the throne room. The turtle tried to struggle once more, but the two guards were stronger than him, and their grip solid, so there was no chance of him getting free. Before exiting the room Don could hear Zandramon's voice. "Remember slave, you can end this at any time, just tell us what we want to know and it's done!"

That's the last thing that came out of Zandramon's mouth as Don was dragged through the main doors of the throne room. The doors then closing, cutting off his vision of him as he was dragged off to the waiting ship, which will take him to an all too familiar place.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I wanted to originally end this chapter with Don being placed back in his cell at the prison but decided against it. Now in the second chapter things pick up as he now has to face the guards and other prisoners now with the brand mark on him. And believe me he'll be treated real cruel. Till next time. **_


	9. First Day of Torment

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, a lot has been up and I just need to get though them. I have finals and once i'm done with them I'll be free for the rest of the month. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried hard with the details and I hope it's good. Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: First Day of Torment

Engines blared out through nothing but dead space as the ship the engines belonged to sored through the vast void as it maneuvered through the various mobile home worlds, each one dedicated to certain things that make up their home as a whole. Right now this lone ship is headed for the one that had their prison.

Inside there were about five Triceratons occupying the ship, plus one more that is considered cargo. Two of the Triceratons in the cockpit, one pilot and the other a co-pilot. And in the back three of them sat down on the seats along the wall. Across from them is their so called cargo, Donatello sat on the other set of seats, a scowl on his face as he sat, hunched over and looking right at his captors.

His cuffs and shackles were glowing, meaning they were on and his hands and legs were restrained, meaning he couldn't do anything. Even if he could he didn't want to chance it, especially with the looks they were giving him, almost like they were itching to do something. He knew that his captors were just waiting for him to do anything, just so it'll give them a reason to beat him down.

They would do anything just to make his torment even worse, so he just remained seated, looking right back at them. And besides he didn't want to give them that satisfaction at all, he had to be tough even though things were going to get worse.

"Just give us a reason slave, really give us a reason," the one in the middle commented, ready to take action, causing simultaneous smirks to appear on his friends faces. The purple clad turtle wanted to say something back, but refrained, thinking just one word could set them off. So all Don could do is glare back, but didn't move a muscle.

"_Come on Donny, you have to think…what do I do now?" _he thought to himself, his mind in a completely different place as he contemplated all options that could be think of. _"I'm going back to the prison, all by myself and I can't do anything about that. No, not with the cuffs and shackles on…I could swipe the keycard, but they'll have their eyes on me so that's not an option. But there's no other way to get rid of them so-" _

"Gyah!" he cried out as the shop landed roughly, causing his sore body to jerk. Regaining his bearing he heard the hissing of the ship's door opening as the ramp is made. It's then one of his guards stood up, walked over and roughly grabbed Don by the shoulder.

"Move slave!" he ordered, roughly pushing him forward. The shackles limiting his movements and nearly causing him to stumble. The incline of the ramp didn't help as he nearly fell, but thankfully he had enough practice with them to compensate. He made his way off the ramp and onto the moving floor, his captors close behind.

All of them gathered on the floor and it started to move towards the long tunnel that lead to the inside of the prison, to the processing area. A shudder shot through his body as memories of his previous visit her lurked in the shadows, nothing but unpleasant memories from this place. The only difference is that he's here by himself, and marked as a slave so things might be brutal now.

His gaze then looked upon the large doors that would enter him into the prison, and in his mind a one way trip. As they started to come to the end of the long tunnel, the moving floor then slowed down as they approached the one guard behind the controls by the gate.

"We have a returning prisoner!" the guard ahead of him called out, which the one behind the console nodding, knowing what needed to be done as he pressed a button on the controls. And just like before the weird tech that placed the restraints then hovered over his head, both eyes looking upon them as his breathing increased, he knew what was going to happen. The three guards then pointed their blasters at him, eyes narrowing at him, "Move one inch and you'll regret it."

The panic from before returned to Don as he knew what was going to happen next, he already had the cuffs, but that wasn't the only thing he and his brothers got the last time they were here. As much as he didn't want it to happen he still didn't want to give them a reason to shoot him.

"GYAH!" he cried as an intense burning sensation struck his right arm, his gaze immediately turned to see the machine brand him with the restraining tattoo. The familiar light blue marking now on his arm, now he's truly screwed. Not only can they restrain his hands and legs but now they could disable him if they deemed him getting out of hand.

Seeing that the task was done the guard behind the console was about to open the doors but one of the escorts stopped him. "Wait, if you didn't notice this is the Prime leader's slave," he commented, roughing turning Don by his arm so his mark could be seen.

"Ah, I didn't see that," the one behind the console smiled.

"Yes, and the Prime leader gave us instructions to give him a proper welcome back to his home," the guard smirked as he held up the keycard.

Don's eyes widen as he saw this, there was only one explanation on what they were going to do, and his heard nearly skipped a beat from it. His mouth opened upon reaction, "You're not-GYAH!" he cried out as the button was pressed, the tattoo on his shoulder producing an electric current that shot through his body.

Both eyes squeezed shut as his body shook from the continuous shocks. The pain already too much as his legs gave out and fell to his knees, his hands planted on the ground as it was the only thing keeping him up. Finally he could breathe a sigh of relief as it stopped, leaving his already damaged body starting to feel a bit numb, and shaking. His breathing increased as his heart is beating at a fast rate, almost as if he ran a mile non-stop.

"I think he's trying to resist it," one of the Triceratons said out of the purple clad turtle's view.

"I think he needs more," another voice said, which caused more panic to course through Donny as he heard it.

"AHHH!" even before his mind could process everything fully the shocks resumed once more, causing him to cry out in pain once more. His already damaged body started to succumb to the pain faster than before as his arms gave out and he fell flat on his plastron, the cries of pain only bring smiles to the guards face.

Before he even knew it the shocks stopped, leaving him shaking and breathing heavily. His body more numb than before as it now hurt to move, why were they tormenting him like this? How much more satisfaction do they want to gain from this? "GYAAA!" he cried out as the electricity flowed through him once more.

"Once more should do it," one of them said, already holding down the shock button on the keycard.

Don's cries of pain grew weaker and weaker as he curled up into a ball on the floor, eyes squeezed shut as the pain grew to unbearable levels. It felt like his heart is going to burst from its constant blood pumping, his heart rate going above high levels. He wanted to cry out for it to stop, but couldn't find his voice as it started to grow horse.

Finally what felt like forever it stopped, but the damage is already done to the poor turtle. Still curled up into a ball, his body trembled violently, breathing is very deep but the very air burned his lungs and a tear stained his mask. His senses were temporarily gone as a high pitch ring filled his hearing, but he knew there were voices talking. And then felt movement, maybe the floor was moving them inside now, lucky him.

Slowly the pain started to subside, but not enough as he could still feel it, and his senses started to come back. Apparently his captors must have notice as he slowly opened his eyes and saw them looking at him, smiling with glee.

"How does it feel slave?" one of them spoke. "You're nothing here, and deserve nothing at all!"

"Only pain and suffering will be in your future," another added in, pour more salt on the wound and all Don could do is lay there and take it, because he's too weak to even do anything.

"Get up!" one of them commanded, which panicked Don more, mainly since his body is too numb to move, let alone stand up. Still despite this he tried his best, his limbs shaking still as his hands were planted on the floor, but he didn't have the strength to push himself up. "I said up!"

Donny opened his mouth to speak, but he only coughed a couple of time, his lungs still burning when he breathed. It was like when your mouth was completely dry and swallowing hurt. Finally he managed to get out some weak words, "I…I c-can't…"

"You're much weaker than we thought," one of them said as they roughly grabbed his cuffed wrists, and with a cry from Don, was yanked up onto his feet. He nearly fell down when he was let go, legs felt like they were made of jelly, and his violent shaking didn't help in that factor. He just wanted to keel over and resume curling up again.

Soon the floor stopped in front of one of the cell blocks, which one of the guards opened it with the keycard, the very item that could set him free. But in his condition he would be taken down too easily.

"Move!" one of the shouted as they shoved him from behind. Don stumbled and his legs gave out, making his fall completely on his plastron, a painful groan coming out of him. "Get up now, or do you want another dose?" The guard growled, holding up the keycard in warning.

Donny didn't want this to happen again, but he didn't have the energy to get back up, his limbs feeling like they were being weighed down. "I…I can't…I can't…" he choked out, voice starting to sound a bit raspy.

"Oh for the love of…" one of them cried out as they reached down and gripped his wrists, then proceeded to drag the turtle down the open doors. Many cell doors lined the walls as Don was forcefully dragged down the hall, his legs scraping against the rough floor. Thankfully his knee pads protected him from too much damage, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

He didn't bother to put up a struggle since it would be useless to do so, best that he save all his strength or at least do what he could to recover it the quickest way possible. So he was continued to be dragged down the hall of many cells, eventually after a while they stopped at one and just like that the doors had opened, revealing an empty cell within. Being grabbed roughly Don let out a cry as he's thrown inside, landing on his shoulder and rolling to a stop.

Once again the pain flared up again, but he tried to ignore it as he looked over at the door, seeing the guards looking at him. The one who seemed to be leading the small group stood right at the entrance, "Enjoy your rest, because nothing but torment is in your future," and with that the doors closed, leaving Don in a dimly lit cell.

Even when the doors closed Don continued to stare at them, his mind completely blank on what to do at the current moment. Right now the pain coursing through him took up that spot, the shocks from earlier doing its job on him. He could barely feel his body as his limbs continued to shake, his nerves shaken up and are screaming at him.

"Need…n-n-need…to think…how…how do…" he tried to talk out loud, trying now to get up from the ground. Planting both hands on the dirt floor and trying to push himself up, but his jelly like arms didn't have the strength anymore. The same could be said for his legs, nothing else in them as they gave out on him, leaving the turtle on his plastron on the dirt ground.

"I…I can't…move…so…tired…" he said to himself as the fatigue finally started to settle in. He tried his best to move about, but the left over numbness prevented that as he couldn't feel anything. It was like all his energy had been sapped with all the shocks and now his body is slowly shutting down.

"Can't…think…tired…I…I need…rest," he said to himself once more as both eyes slowly closed. He didn't care that he's going to rest on the dirt, he's too tired to care anyway. The best he could do is just let his body rest and recover what energy he could, at least then he might be able to recover some bodily function. It only took seconds for his body to go limp after closing his eyes, finally a brief escape from reality.

Almost as if he had just closed his eyes Don jolted awake as a loud buzzer blared throughout the area. Turning his head in time to see the door to his cell opening, as well as the one across from his; the inmates from there coming out. Even though he could see he couldn't make out what they looked like. The many footsteps from the hall could be heard as well as more of them passed the entrance of his cell for a few seconds until the last one passed.

"_What…how much time passed?" _He thought to himself as his mind still felt sluggish. Well a lot must have passed by because he could feel some strength back in his body, as well as the sore and stiffness. His muscles still felt a bit locked up, but he could still move them. And despite his sluggish mind he could still deduce what could be happening right now. "M-M-Must be…time for food…"

At the mention of food his stomach growled as some pain set in, hunger pains. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a good meal for the past few days. The food he had been given while in Zandramon's personal cell wasn't as good, and could be compared with gruel. And as much as he didn't want to admit it the food here was more appealing.

"Argh!" he cried out as he tried pushing himself to his feet. The soreness making itself known, on shaky arms, a small pain flaring up. Luckily most of the numbness passed and the jelly like feeling was gone as well. Both eyes shut as he slowly pushed himself to his knees, and on shaky legs managed to get back up.

By the time he left his cell everyone in the cell block had left, leaving only him left. Panting at the amount of energy used he held his middle plastron as there were still pain there. Still he had trouble trying to stand as there was little strength in his legs. He had to walk along the walls for support so he wouldn't fall, it may have been slow but he still managed to walk and stay up.

After a few minutes of walking Don could hear the chatter of others as he got to the cafeteria, there all the other inmates could be found eating their food, and the lot of the guards watching them. They must have noticed his arrival because one looked over at him but didn't do or say anything. Instead out of the turtle's view he whispered to another guard as both smirked.

He took the chance to look around the area, eyeing the other inmates that were currently here. There were a few of them recognized from the last time he was here, but there were a few new faces. At least that big burly alien that Raph beat wasn't around, although his name did escape Don for the time being. He didn't want to be caught alone with him, especially after the beating his brother gave him.

"_Ok Donny…just get your food, sit down and eat, then you can go back and rest," _he told himself as he moved away from the wall slowly, losing his support as he moved over to one of the tables that held the bowls. Recalling from his previous visit here with his brothers he remembered which food to stay away from. Going over to one of the machines he filled his bowl up with some white goo, concentrating on his breathing and movements.

Once happy with the amount of food he got he turned and walked off down the rest of the food line. Unfortunately he walked passed one of the guards and was caught off guard when the Triceraton put his foot forward.

A sharp gasp left Don as he tripped over the booted foot and fell to the ground hard, all the air being knocked out of him as his foot left his hands and splattered on the floor. The whole room went silent as this happened, all the prisoners looked in surprise while the guards all smirked at the scene. Something was going to happen, and chances were that it was going to be bad.

Groaning in pain Donatello tried to get his bearings after such a fall, the pain from the fall coursing through him as he tried to get up. "Gyah!" he cried out once more as a heavy foot is placed on his shell, applying much unwanted pressure on him.

"Look at what you did slave, you made a mess," the guard said with much glee, speaking in an angered tone, almost making it seem like it was the turtle's fault. "Since you made it, might as well eat it," he put more pressure on his shell, lowering Don's face to the goo, but not touching it.

As much as Don wanted to fire back words of his own, he realized that holding his tongue would be best unless he wanted more brutal attention. This just got him another hard stomp to his shell, the guard getting angry, "I told you to eat the food from the floor, do you dare defy me!" he growled.

Against the turtle remained silent as he refused to follow instructions, he may be the lowest of their status but he still had some dignity and wouldn't give then satisfaction. All he did was try to push himself up despite the force pushing him down.

Seeing this act of defiance another one of the guards decided to enact the next part of their prime leader's instructions. Smirking he turned to the other prisoners, who still were looking at the scene. "Do you see this pathetic slave's act of defiance? Yes, I said it, this terrapin is a slave of our Prime Leader, if you don't believe me, we'll show you." With that he nodded to the other guard.

Smirking he then removed his boot and roughly grabbed Don by the bandana ties and forced him to his knees. Wrapping a strong arm around his plastron, pinning one of his arms to his side and using his free hand to restrain the other he then held Don up for all the other prisoners to see the mark branded onto him.

Many of them gasped and murmured amongst one another as they saw this. A lot of words going around as many had different opinions about this. Don ignored what was being said and tried to get free, anything to hid the mark from everyone, the very mark that brought shame to himself.

The head guard speaking laughed mentally as the terrapin was on display for everyone to see, all as part of the prime leader's instructions. Now that his status had been told it was time for the next part. "He deserve no respect at all, for all its worth he's below you all. He's weak, and nothing but trouble, and isn't worth nothing!" Everything went silent after those words, apparently everyone hooked on his words as few gave surprised glances, mainly at the turtle.

Things were going good for the guards, and it was time for the end part of the first phase, one that would make many enemies for him. "And since he refused to clean up his mess, this means chow time is done for today, for everyone!"

There were much gasps and protest when these words were spoken, many of the inmates shouting at the guards, much of the malice aimed towards Don as well. Their protests were silence as the guards held up their keycards, fingers near the shock buttons. Everyone looked in horror and silence as they didn't want that to happen.

"Now because of this slave's defiance all of you get punished, now back to your cells!" he shouted with authority, loving the power he has over them all. Now watching as all the prisoners made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria, where the guards there waited for them. Single file they all left, leaving many of the tables filled with half eaten food.

As he watched them leave Don could see the glares the others gave him, knowing they all had hate towards him for this. He knew nothing good could come from this later on, and didn't want to think how this would turn out.

His train of thought interrupted as he's shoved forward, back on his hands and knees as the guard loomed over him. The one who made the announcement of his status before him. "How does it feel? To have the others hate you?"

"Doesn't matter," Don responded, glaring back at him. He'd been silent long enough, what more can they do to him at this point? "Just let me go back to my cell."

He's then back handed from the guard behind, making him fall completely to the ground in pain, "You don't give any orders here slave!"

The head guard smirked at the action, getting much more amusement out of this. Besides, the terrapin's day is long from over, "Who said you would be going? Your punishment isn't over, since you decided not to clean up your mess then you get to clean up the whole cafeteria by yourself."

Both of his eyes widen at this proclamation, heart beating fast as it slowly started to sink in. Both eyes looking around the whole room, taking in how large it is and the fact that he's by himself. He then realized how wrong he was at how much worse things could get from here.

Just then another one of the guards came over, carrying a bowl of floor wax and a brush, the shoved it at Don, grunting at being given it. The hard truth of his torment only being cemented as he's given his cleaning equipment. "Now get to cleaning, I want this room to be spotless!" he ordered as he turned to leave Don to his work. "And believe me you have much to clean," and with that he reached over to one of the bowls on the table and pushed it over, the contents splattering on the ground.

Don gritted his teeth in anger as this happened, wanting to do something about this, but knew he couldn't because he's in no position to do anything. Then he had to watch in horror as more of the guards left, knocking more of the bowls over and creating a bigger mess for him, all the while laughing at his expense.

"Get to cleaning slave, I don't care if you have to spend all day here!" the only guard watching over him shouted, arms folded and smiling at his torment.

As much as Don wanted to refuse, he knew that wasn't an option since they could do more to him. So he had to accept his fate at the moment, even though his body still hadn't fully recovered and was still in pain. So with shaky hands he placed the bowl on the ground and took the brush to begin his manual labor. There was no help this time, and he had already been through hell today, and it was only day one.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know it may have been brutal for Don but this is how I see him being treated by him. And believe me things are going to get much worse for him. Till next time. **_


	10. Comforting Words

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the long wait, it hasn't been a good month for me as I'm facing some financial troubles. Still I'm doing what I can and I finished the chapter. Here it is and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 10: Comforting Words

Pain, that's the only thing that coursed through Donatello's body, his hands cuffed and ankles shackled as he was forced to kneel down on the red carpet in the throne room. It didn't even matter if his restraints were on at all, he deemed himself in no condition at all to make any kind of movement, even walking.

Before him a sadistic smirk plastered on the scaly face of Zandramon, as he looked at his slave before him. The turtle looked worse for wear, battered, bruised and a few spots of dried up blood around his mouth. Parts of his bandana chipped and part of the ties slashed off. They had really done a number on him, and now the purple clad turtle worried what they were going to do to him next.

"I see you have been doing good slave," Zandramon smiled with glee, enjoying the sight before him and loving the chance to berate him upon his condition.

Both of Don's eyes narrowed as he heard this, wanting no more than to tell him off, but knew it wasn't a good idea. All he did is look down at the red carpet, nothing more he could do at all at the moment. He just wanted them to get whatever they had planned over with so he could go back to his cell to rest, every moment of rest he could get is precious to him.

"Ready to tell me what I want to know, slave?" Zandramon then asked, the same smiled still plastered on his scaly face. He wondered if the results of his slave's imprisonment and the treatment he received was enough to break the turtle. There were only so much someone could take before they cracked under pressure. "Tell me where the Fugitoid is and all your torment will stop."

Those words caused Don to look up, staring right into the Triceraton's eyes, his teeth now gritting as he was basically being asked if he gives up or not. Don had to admit it was hell in the prison, and it was nothing but a nightmare. The beatings, slave labor, and the like. There were times that he wished for it all to end, but then remembered what the cost of it would be, and decided it wasn't worth it.

"I still…won't tell you anything!" Don shouted, his lungs hurting with every breath he took, and every word that were expelled, but he could handle it, for now.

But for some strange reason, the act of defiance didn't cause the smile to falter, instead it seemed to make it more sinister. "Are you sure? Because this is your last chance before…more drastic measures are to be taken."

Now Don's breathing started to become erratic, thoughts of what he could mean by this. He is scared as ever but knew he had to stand firm, even if it meant his life. With a shaky tone he kept his composer, "N-No…I-I won't talk!"

"Very well," the Prime Leader responded with glee as he made a motion with his massive hand. "I believe you remember this."

Out from the corner of Don's mind Mozar came walking in, holding an all too familiar helmet in his massive hands. Both of the turtle's eyes widen and heart skipped a beat as he recognized the object, and it caused much more fear to rise up inside of him. _"N-No…N-Not that!" _

Zandramon chuckled as he saw his prisoner's reaction, which is what he looked for, "I see you remember the mind probe, right? Well it's all fixed, but this time it's much more improved than the last time."

Before he could react the guard that was stationed next to Don grabbed and held onto him. The purple clad turtle trying as much as he could to struggle with whatever energy he had left. He didn't care, he needed to get away from here, especially away from that…monstrous device.

Mozar smiled as he walked closer to the prisoner, "The mind probe has been reinforced to prevent it from shorting out like the last time. Plus the strength has been enhanced with some unfortunate results…well to the user."

"Meaning," Zandramon spoke as he stood up. "Once it's used it'll fry that terrapin brain of your, meaning, this will be the last we will meet."

As soon as he said that Mozar then placed the helmet on Don's head, who could avoid it as he was held. "Gyah!" Don cried out as it felt like multiple needles pierced his skull and embedded right into his brain. But that wasn't the half of it, as the helmet sparked the electricity ran into his head and shocked his brain. The purple clad turtle cried out in extreme pain as he could feel his brain being cooked from the inside, already feeling himself slipping from the world. All the while his captors were laughing at him all over.

* * *

"GYAH!" Don cried out as he jerked up, eyes opening and breathing turned rapid. His eyes scanned around to see where he was and he sighed in relief to find himself back inside his cell, lying down on the hard metal surface that he unfortunately had to call a bed. "Just a dream…just a dream."

This brought so much relief to the turtle since that dream is something he never wanted to experience again. The first time with the Triceraton's mind probe proved too much for him and he doubt that he could endure something like it again. So once again he was thankful it was just a dream.

Deciding it wasn't the best of options to go back to sleep he decided to get up, besides it wasn't like the hard surface proved any comfort to him. On his plastron he placed his hands down and pushed, wincing as he could feel some pain and soreness in his arms, thanks to the night before, or whatever amount of time had passed.

It took him a long while but after an exhausting time cleaning up the cafeteria he had finally be able to return to his cell. The labor doing its job on his already damaged body. His joints ached, hands were cramping and his shell hurt from being bent over on his hands and knees to scrub the floor. So thankfully once he got back to his cell he flopped on the bed and was knocked out.

Now an undetermined amount of time had passed and the purple clad turtle had no idea what time it is or if it was the same day at all. Still another part of his mind told him that it didn't matter, on account of that it really didn't matter at the moment. What could counting the days do for him?

"What do I do?" he spoke to himself as he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the "bed" and let his feet rest on the dirt ground. His body still hurt but thankfully the sleep regenerated much needed energy that enabled him to move better than the other day or so. "How do I occupy myself?"

Now that was something that became a new problem at the moment, in the past Don had his brothers with him to talk with to past the time. But now it's all just him, all with his own thoughts and whatever else he could think of.

"Man…this feels just like solitary," he shook his head as he stood up from where he was sitting, deciding to walk around a bit to get his blood flowing. There wasn't much space in his cell so there wasn't that much distance he could walk. "What to do…what to do?"

The purple clad turtle then started to think of what it is he could try to do to occupy himself, anything to get his mind off the current situation. He really wanted to some help right now, and speaking to anyone would help, if only he could. It was then it hit him like a ton of bricks as the memory came back to him.

"Wait…meditation…maybe one of my brothers are on the astral plain searching for me. I…I could try and contact them." It came back to him from the other day, when he tried meditating to separate his mind from the pain he was feeling, and encountered Leo and was able to talk with him. Hopefully one of them were there so he could speak to them. Not only to gain their help on the situation, but…he wanted to talk to them, just hear from them again.

Stopping in the center of the cell the turtle then sat down on the dirt ground, a small cloud of dust spewing from the action. Folding his legs, although grunting from a slight pain, and then resting his hands on his knees in full lotus position. Concentrating Don closed his eyes and tried to separate himself from his body. Letting his spirit get in tune and letting himself find the astral plain.

Both eyes snapped opened, and Don found himself in a new environment, feeling…fine. Once again he found himself in the orange tinted, cloudy like are known as the astral plain. A sense of peace filling him as he stood up from the ground and then looked himself over curiously. Not a scratch on him, not even a small mark what so ever. His eyes then scanned over to the upper left part of his plastron and nearly cried out in relief as he saw that the branding mark wasn't there.

"I almost forgot…the astral plain reflects the condition of one's spirit, so none of the marks I have will show here," he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes closed for a second. "Good…that's something I won't have to explain to them." In the end Donatello felt nothing but shame for bearing the prime leader's slave mark, to him it was a sign that he's weak and it bore as a reminder that he'll carry for the rest of his life. So he wanted to hide it as much as possible.

He sharply turned as a small whisper hit the area where his ear would be; it sounding like a whisper of some kind. It was almost like a soft voice, one that sound so familiar that it provided comfort and security just hearing it. He listened once again as it happened again, now turning in the direction where the voice is coming from and decided to follow it.

The plain seemed endless as the purple clad turtle walked; everything looking the same as he crossed an endless distance. But the whisper started to grow louder with each step, the voice becoming clear and understandable.

"…*whisper*….*whisper*….*Wh* my s-*isper*…" Just then both eyes widen as he stopped automatically, the words finally being heard as a small tear shed. "Donatello…my son…please come to me, hear my voice…"

"M…Master…Splinter," Don spoke in disbelief, it was his father who is talking to him, his sensei is here and calling for him. Now having a reason to pick up the pace he walked faster towards the voice, desperately wanting to see his father badly. His quicken pace seemed to do the trick as he could see a silhouette appearing in the distance, and it started to clear up the more he got closer.

The appearance of his sensei, sitting down with his head bowed and eyes closed, appeared before him. Both were now mere feet's apart from one another. Just the sight of him was enough to cause him to breakdown, but managed to hold himself together as he stood in silence in front of his father.

Apparently Splinter must have known of the extra presence since his head rose and eyes opened. His eyes gleamed in happiness as his son's spirit stood before him, finally he had made contact. "Donatello…my son…"

"Father!" Don cried out as he fell to his knees and hugged him, his arms wrapping around the rat and holding on like his life depended on it. Splinter did the same, hugging his son for all it was worth. He didn't care if it was their spirit projections he would take any contact with his son.

"Donatello…oh I have been worried about you," Splinter cried out as he stroked his son's shell, eyes closed as he continued to hold him.

"S-S-Sensei…I'm so glad to see you," Don cried out as well, not loosening the embrace at all.

"I was starting to think I wouldn't be able to find your spirit," Splinter spoke as they held their embrace for a while longer before reluctantly breaking apart to look at one another. Both now sitting on their legs face to face.

"I'm sorry about that…It's just…" Don looked down, not sure how to say this next part, not wanting to express the shame of his torment to his father. All of his treatment and not being able to stop it at all.

Splinter had to sigh as he saw the look on his son's face, knowing something had happened he wished not to express. He knew that it made his smart son real uncomfortable talking about these things but also knew that he couldn't help unless he knew. "My son, I know you are troubled but I must know what is going on."

Don still kept his head tilted, somewhat comforted by the words but it still didn't ease his feelings. No matter what they'll still be there and he wouldn't be able to get over them. Still he had to tell his father something if he wanted to get any kind of help. "I'm…I'm sorry sensei…it's just that…so much has happened to me that…It's way too much."

"There is so much pain in your voice my son," Both of Splinter's eyes closed as he sighed depressingly, knowing that his son is being hurt just by the sound of it. It angered the old rat a lot, the fact that his son is in trouble and in pain and there's nothing that he could do about it to help. He so wanted to have him back home and know that he's safe. "Donatello, I know you are going through pain, your voice tells it all."

The purple clad turtle kept his head down, still not wanting to look his father in the eye. How he hated it when he father could figure out things so easily, it proved bothersome when he and his brothers were younger and tried to hide things that would get them into trouble. At first Splinter had trouble with it, but over the years he managed to get much better at it.

"Yes…my…my captors are hurting me, still trying their best to torture me for information that they want," He responded in a low, almost defeated tone.

"I know," Splinter nodded, knowing what his son was talking about. "Leonardo informed me of what was happening when he spoke with you last. It pains me that you are going through all this, but I commend your loyalty for protecting your friends, you are showing to have more honor than ever."

The comment made Don smile, as he enjoyed any kind of praise that he could get. This filled his spirits up some, and helped a bit. "T-Thank you sensei, there's no way I can betray the professor at all, our putting the Utroms in any kind of danger."

Splinter then placed his hands on his son's shoulders, which caused Don to look up at his father's eyes. The look in the rat's eyes told him that he was going to say something important, so he listened carefully. "Donatello, you have to be stronger more than ever. I can't imagine what you are going through, and I'm sorry I cannot be there to aid you. As a father it pains me to know that I cannot protect you from all this. Remember pain is only an illusion of the mind, whenever you can't deal with it try and separate the mind from the body. It may only be a temporary escape from the reality you find yourself in, but it will help you the most."

He nodded, understanding his father's words and keeping it to heart as it was all true. All his father was telling him to mediate when the pain got too much, it may have kept the pain at bay but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel it later on.

"Yes, thank you, I understand," Don bowed his head, showing respect to his father.

"I know you may be scared my son, but this is a time where you must be strong. I hope we can see each other in person soon," Splinter said next, his facial expression softening.

"Me too…sometimes I still think this is all a nightmare…but it when reality sets in…it just terrifies me," Don's eyes squeezed shut as the fear hit him. "I just…I just need someone…I'm all alone here and I can't do this by myself. The only reason why I survived the last time was because the others were with me."

"I know my son, and I honest wish I could do something about it, but unfortunately it isn't meant to be." He then pulled his son into another embrace, knowing that his smart son needed this even though it's a projection. He stroked his son's shell as he tried to calm him down, "I'll always be here for you when you need to talk, just concentrate."

"I…I know…thank you father," Don nearly cried as he was being held like he was still a child. Nothing else was said as they remained in the embrace, just the projection of his father holding him is all he needed. It was just him and his father.

Sometime later Don's eyes opened as his spirit returned back to his body, his trip to the astral plane ending. It brought him some peace he and his father exchanged words, as he really needed his guidance more than ever, and then they spent a while just hugging. As much as he didn't want things to end Don had to return back to his body just in case something happened on his side. Luckily as he scanned the cell nothing seemed to be going on which was good.

Unfolding his legs he hunched over, mind now running on all cylinders. "What do I do now…I have to think of an escape plan, but how if the guards are going to be keeping an eye on me."

Just then he looked up as the cell doors opened, both eyes widen as his breathing hitched as three guards stood before him. Fear began to grip him as they walked in, the doors closing behind them as they cornered him. Nothing good can come from this at all.

"Check for contraband," one of the guards instructed, smirking the whole time.

"Yes sir," the other two said, but then they reached into their belts, where they took out their clubs and in a surprising move placed them under the beds.

"Wh-What are you-AH!" Don screamed out as the head guard activated his restraining tattoo, shocking him for about five seconds. The turtle clutched his shoulder and cried out as he collapsed to the ground

"No speaking slave, you don't have that right!" the head guard sneered.

"Sir, we seemed to have found weapons hidden in here," the other two guards explained as they pulled up the clubs they had put down. Don's eyes widen as he saw this and realized what was going on, they were setting him up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…trying to do something huh slave?" the head guard shook his head, taking his club and taping it in his free hand. "That's going to cost you big time. I think we best teach this slave a long lesson."

"Yes, lets," The other two nodded in agreement, now taking a hold of their own clubs and moving closer to the down turtle. Don's heart thumped fast as he saw them coming, not being able to do anything about it. Outside the cell Don's cries of pain could be heard as multiple thwacks could be heard coming from the inside.

_**A/N: Hope you like, now I know i'm torturing Donatello a lot, but this is how I see it happening if it did. Still there will be some reprieve for him later on as I have more planned. I thank those who are still reading. Till next time. **_


	11. Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the huge wait. There's no excuse I can say. I nearly lost interest in writing for a bit, but thankfully it came back. I promise I will continue. Thank you for bearing with me in these long waits. **

Chapter 11: Unexpected Reunion

Things seemed to be going in the Prime Leader's way as for the first time in a couple days there hadn't been anything that caused him stress. Bad news always seemed to be homing at him like a missile, but for once he was glad for the reprieve, since now he could focus on other matters, like replenishing the used resources that were wasted in their failed invasion. He mainly needed something to do to make the time go by before his slave broke and revealed the information that they all seeked. Once it was their there would be no screw ups then as the Figitoid will be his.

Sitting in his throne in the massive room, he eyed as right hand soldier came walking down the red carpet, obviously here to deliver news. Hopefully it wasn't the kind he was fearing as his mood is really good to turn sour. "Mozar, what do you have to report.

The one eyed Triceraton saluted once he stood in front of his superior, for once in his life not afraid to deliver any dire news. He's actually happy to be reporting to his leader for once. "Prime Leader, we have news from our patrols, the rebels have not made any strikes at all. We believed to have pushed them back and made a huge blow to their opposing force."

This caused a smirk to appear on Zandramon, a Cheshire smile that said it all. "This is good, very good indeed. If we keep all this momentum up we'll crush that pathetic resistance and be done with them."

"Indeed sir," Mozar responded, glad that his leader is in a good mood, since most of the time all the news he'd report in the past warranted nothing but anger towards him. "If only we could find their main hideout then we can take them out and scatter their numbers. "

"It's only a matter of time," Zandramon responded with the same smile, glad that the major thorn in his side will soon be gone. For a while the resistance has been making life for him difficult to the point where he would be in a bad mood every day. It was good for a change to be in a good one now.

It was then he decided to move onto the next piece of news, being Prime Leader meant he had to know of which is going on and be up to date with it. And the next piece of news happened to be the one he had been waiting for all day. "So Mozar, what's the status report on my slave, has the prison broken him in anyway?"

Now this made Mozar nervous, mainly since the news he had to report wasn't really bad news but could be taken as such. Why couldn't he be asked to report this first instead of last? Now chances are his head will be figuratively bitten off because he's the messenger. Still it had to be given.

"Sir…the guards from the prison reported…they've been real hard on your slave, constantly beating him, making him do hard labor and even started getting the other prisoners to turn against him….as a result…he's still not broken yet."

Silence filled the throne room as the news had finally been delivered, and Mozar had been surprised at the fact there hadn't been an outburst yet, just like how the Prime leader would react to any bad news. The one eyed Triceraton jumped a bit as a small growl emitted from Zandramon's maw, eye watched as his leader folded his hands together and kept all attention on him.

"What do you mean he hasn't broken yet?"

"Well...uh..." Mozar tried to compose himself. "It's like I said, he's still holding in there.

"Blast!" Zandramon shouted as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne, now angry. "You said he would break!"

"Yes, but-"

"But what Mozar? Nothing to say?" He looked at his right hand square in the eye, glaring right at him.

"Well...there is one thing we just found out...something that could help," Mozar gulped, hoping this could save him.

"Oh really...tell me," Zandramon glared.

* * *

The soft patter of footsteps echoed throughout the nearly empty halls, which were followed by louder ones. Soon three figures entered in the hall, Two guards and in front of them their prisoner. Donatello mentally groaned in pain as he limped down the hall as he tried his best not to keel over from the pain that coursed through him. The turtle had lost count at how long he'd been here, mainly since his last beating he had passed out.

Sometime later he woke back up right as his cell doors opened and the guards came for him. Still tired and half asleep he was forced out of his cell and down the hall he's in. What they had in store for him he had no idea. All he knew it was bad for him, but was it in a physical way or mental? Sadly he would need to suck it up and wait for it to come.

Even though he didn't want to admit it Don was caught off guard when one of the guards started to speak up from behind. "You're lucky slave, you finally get to go out and get some fresh air."

_"Fresh Air?" _Don questioned to himself, not really sure what he could mean by that. Still it couldn't be good no matter what it could be. Both eyes widen as he nearly fell as his legs extended too far, the cuffs around his legs pulling. He managed to catch himself as he continued to walk, despite hearing his escorts' laughs.

"Still having trouble with the shackles?" the first one mocked.

"Get used to is," the second one responded next.

As much as Don wanted to say something back he held his tongue. He knew nothing good could come from talking back to them, especially with his status causing him to be treated much worse than the other prisoners. He can truly say that he has had experience from it.

After a bit of more walking they approached large doors, ones of which seemed familiar to the purple clad turtle, but unfortunately he couldn't place it.

Turning his head back Don saw as one of the guards picked up their keycard and pressed one of the buttons on there. Just like that the massive doors opened; reveling a blinding light from the other side. The turtle had to raise his cuffed hands up to block the painful light till his eyes could adjust.

Slowly he could lower his hands, but the blinding pain is replaced with shock as he saw many other prisoners scattered around a huge yard. If it looked familiar to him, it did since this was the exercise yard that he hand his brothers managed to escape into back during their first stay. The same place where they had their last stand with the Triceraton guards after they found out they managed to escape.

The memory of their loss at the time didn't help the fact that he started to realize he was being let out into the inmates' populace where anything could happen. True that the guards might stop any altercations that could happen but when it came to him anything could happen.

"You have half an hour, make the most of it," One of the guards dully spoke, as they roughly shoved Don from behind, nearly causing him to stumble again.

Looking back he saw as the guard held up the keycard and disabled his restraints, which brought a mental relief to him. At least now he could move freely. More relief washed over him as the door closed, trapping him in the yard with the other prisoners.

"Ok Don…focus…" he spoke to himself as he turned and decided to get a good view of the yard, see what his environment is going to be like. The best he would be able to do is to see any ways he could avoid the others around, and at least find a spot to lay low until it was time for him to return to his cell.

Being as careful as he was both eyes scanned the yard, while walking in a path that avoided the others. _"Ok there appears to be a few dozen of the others out here, all of which are occupied with their own devices. At least now no one is focusing on me, so I best keep it that way." _He thought to himself as he slowed his pace as both eyes looked up at the tall walls. There seemed to be some catwalks up on top and some guard towers since he saw many guards up there. Mostly keeping an eye on the inmates down below, as if they would do something chances are they get a kick out of the other prisoners starting a ruckus.

Not far from where he is he could see the very sewer grate him and his brothers used to escape from, but apparently the Triceratons found that out as well. It seemed to be locked down with some kind of high tech lock. A red light blinked on some kind of panel, maybe that meant it was locked or an alarm is on. He couldn't be sure if color usage were universal to other planets.

_"Shell...guess that option is no longer in play...Things just got a lot harder," _He kept thinking to himself as his assessment of the yard continued.

Unlike the prisons he saw in the movies he and Mikey watched there wasn't anything that the prisoners here could use to occupy their time. They were just left to mill around and try to entertain themselves, which could be a huge problem if the wrong thing could happen. Like now, on the far side of the yard he could see a one eyed alien and a four armed one talking, or maybe yelling at each other. He didn't even want to know what was going to happen if it kept going. The only thing he's glad for is that their focus isn't on him.

At least that's what he had hoped for, since something caused him to stop in his tracks. Both eyes widen as a much too familiar prisoner came into view. A familiar brawny alien could be seen walking about the yard, the other inmates seeing him and stepping out of his way.

"Rynokk…" Don softly said in surprise. Rynokk, the suppose king of the cell block he and his brothers were in the last time they were here. Although from last time his brother Raph seemed to have dethroned him of his title after the scuffle in the cafeteria.

But by the way everyone was acting around him the brawny alien seemed to have regained his status as the prisoner. Now this is bad because if Rynokk sees him then chances were that he would want revenge, even if Don's not Raph. And the olive green turtle's non-violent nature would get him in trouble if there was a scuffle.

His body froze as Rynokk's gaze then fell upon him, the usual clueless expression appearing before the realization finally hit him. The alien said something but Don is too far away to hear him. And like that he started to stomp all the way towards the turtle.

Don started to move back, head looking around for a possible escape, but by now he saw the other prisoners looking back at him. Apparently they seemed to know what is going on and are now closing in on them. And pretty soon the alien he dreaded seeing is now before him, pissed off from what he could tell.

"Rynokk remembers you…you were with other freak that beat me," he seethed. By now many of the other prisoners formed a circle around the two, cutting off any exit for the turtle. And the guards above looking on and not doing anything to stop what is about to happen. "Where is freak?"

"He's…he's not here, it's just me," Don responded, trying not to show fear. But he had no idea how good of a job he's doing.

"If not here, then Rynokk beat down on you," he punched his own fist to emphasize his point, the crowd all around now cheering Rynokk's name, knowing there's going to be a fight. Don stepped back in a mild panic, unsure what he should do.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know this didn't go anywhere but I had a huge case of writer's block and unsure where to take this chapter. I really needed to compose myself. Still I'm hanging in there. Till next time. Also if you have questions feel free to ask. **_


	12. A New Nightmare

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the long wait, just had to make a lot of changes with this chapter. Things are going to turn in a different direction now thanks to some words I ****received. Still I thank all those who are still reading, i'm glad you're sticking with this story. Also I have to give credit to a friend named: Glazier Blue, who is helping me with the stories and is now beta reading them before I post. We worked on this chapter together and I hope you all like it. Enjoy**

Chapter 12: A New Nightmare

Don jumped out of the way as he saw the fist of Rynnok heading for him, the massive punch hitting the dirt ground, causing small cracks to appear. Rolling to his feet Don looked up to see the massive alien recover and walked towards him once more. He tried eyeing an escape route, but every inch is blocked off by the cheering inmates. And as he knew about fight circles the spectators won't allow him to escape from the fight, so now he's stuck.

"Hold still so Rynnok can crush you," the alien spoke as he threw another strong punch.

Seeing this the turtle then ducked and then rolled out of the way as another swing headed his way. There wasn't that much space to dodge as the circle of inmates surrounding them wouldn't allow him the pleasure of putting distance between him and the massive alien. Said alien; despite being massive in size happened to be real quick as Don didn't had only a split second to dodge an incoming blow. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this for, especially since he wasn't putting up an offense at all.

Why wasn't he fighting back at all? That's something the turtle thought about as he avoided the pain that was to come to him if those punches hit him. He knew his health, physical wise, is at risk but why wasn't he defending himself? He was warranted to do so. This is something he had to blame on his pacifistic nature, he only fought when his life is on the line, and sadly this didn't seem to apply to him.

"Stay still!" Rhynnok shouted as he did another strong strike forward.

Luckily the turtle's dodge strategy kept working as he did a back flip to avoid the blow, but unfortunately due to him having to react quickly he miscalculated the distance and jumped back into the crowd of inmates. He felt multiple hands grab and shove him back into the fighting circle they had made. The added momentum that had been forced upon him caused his feet to stumble as he nearly fell, but he managed to stay up. The bad part is that the person he tried to avoid is the reason why he's standing...for now.

A rough hand was now enclosed around his neck, as a vice like grip is being applied to his air way. Immediately Don reached up to pry the alien's limb off of him out of reaction, but it was in vain as his opponent was much stronger than he was. Air way partially constricted the purple clad turtle let out chocked sounds as he tried his best to get some air in him.

"Finally Rhynnok has you!" the burly alien announced with satisfaction as he started to raise the turtle up, Don's feet hanging in the air as he was lifted above the alien's head. All of the inmates around the two cheered as the larger fighter now had the upper hand, and just couldn't wait to see what he would do to the much smaller terrapin next.

They didn't have to wait long as in an instant Rhynnok then turned and brought his arm down with tremendous force. The turtle being flipped onto his shell as he hit the ground hard as pain instantly radiated through him. All the air had been robbed from the turtle as he couldn't even cry out in pain to show his discomfort. The moment he hit the ground, he tried with all his might to breathe in as much air as possible, but it was as though his lungs were shutting down. He couldn't breathe.

Sadly he didn't get to take in as much air as he needed before he felt himself being lifted up once again. Before he knew it he saw the ground approaching really fast as he was this time slammed onto his plastron. Again the moment he hit the ground his body seemed to shut down a bit more. This time his sense of sight and hearing went as the whole world around him went blurry and a high pitched ringing filled his ears.

The only thing Don could register was the blaring pain that coursed through his whole body and the feeling of his body being moved. Now and then he could feel the pain in his body doubling. The turtle wasn't sure what was going on, nor wasn't sure if he cared. For a moment it felt like he was floating and the world around him didn't register any more.

The blissful darkness didn't last. His body grew in agony as the world slowly started to return to him. As his hearing finally returned, the first thing he heard was his gasping for air, and then the cheers of the inmates as they praised Rhynnok. Arms burning with pain Don tried to use them to push his body up from the ground. Breathing shallow and labored the turtle tried to register where he was and what was going on as he still tried to get his mind back in the right place. It didn't take that long since he felt the same vice grip on the back of his neck, and just like that he's hoisted high up in the air.

All the others inmates watching could see Rhynnok holding the turtle high up in the air. One hand holding the back of his neck; while the other hand held onto his upper leg. The scene looked like a hunter holding up their prize kill, but the prey is still alive. Chuckling Rhynnok moved in for the kill. He then brought the turtle down fast, and planted one foot forward on the ground and just like that his knee and Don's shell connected. Don cried out in agony as he was on the receiving end of a hard back breaker…or in this case shell breaker. Don could hear various pops going off as it happened, or was that cracking?

The others cheered even louder as the turtle was released, rolling onto the ground as he couldn't move. Not even as he's kicked on his shell. Rhynnok was then gone. Obviously lapping up his renewed fame for beating someone half his size. He couldn't even get a moment's rest as the alien's heavy boot stomped on his plastron, knocking the air out of him once again but thankfully he could still breathe.

_"Oh…just my luck, now here comes the guards," _ Donnie sneered to himself bitterly. Now they decide to interfere after the shell got kicked out of him.

"Lights out you scum." He heard the owner of the boot say before it kicked him in the face and everything went black again.

* * *

Back on earth it was night time. It was snowing. It had already settled and was two feet deep. More than anything right now Leo wished he and his brothers could put on human shoes and clothing. Even though that would make jumping from roof to roof a little more difficult, Donnie and Mikey in particular was always vulnerable to catching a cold, and tonight the only thing Raph loved to do more than fighting was complaining how cold it was. They had been out for hours searching for something. Well at least Leo was searching for something. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it was important. Eventually coming to stop on a roof the red turtle rounded on him.

"Why aaa-re we here fear-less?" Raph snapped at him. The turtle in red trying his best to keep his composer, so his brothers didn't have to see that the cold is bothering him.

"Because w-we are on p-patrol." Leo answered as though this was the strangest question he had ever heard from his red clad brother.

"B-but L-Leo we are the only one'sss out h-ere! N –nooo cri…minall w-would bbbe ooouutt hheerree in tthhiisss! wwhhyy are w-we?" Mikey shivered dramatically. "N-no one i-n their r-righ-t mminndds w-would be." Mikey finished.

"We-ll that ssaayys a lot-t abou-t us!" Raph eyes narrowed at his big brother. Leo sigh in defeat. His brothers were right. No one in their right minds would be out in this, but Leo just couldn't shake off the feeling something was out of place….something bad was coming and he didn't know how or why but if he didn't find it first it would change his family forever.

"Somethings can't be changed Leo."

"Wha- t was that Don?" Leo suddenly looked up at his purple brother and his vacant expression. Had Leo said his thoughts out loud?

"There is nothing you could have done." What was Donnie talking about?

But Mikey distracted the two brother's with his wining. "I thhinnkk w-wee shou-ld ggooo h-ho-me." Mikey pleaded.

"B-but we ha-ve to, to keep tr-yin-g…don't we?" Leo asked them almost desperately. Keep trying for what, he wasn't sure. He just couldn't remember. What bad thing was he trying to prevent? What was he looking for?

"They want to go home Leo. You have to think about them now." Donnie muttered. A new sadness in his voice.

"Ok. F-fine. Let's go h-home." Leo finally nodded. Maybe he was over reacting. His gut kept telling him something was wrong right now…what was it? What was different? But Leo didn't get time to ponder on this for long as his brothers suddenly took off across the roof tops. Eager to get out of the cold. Leo rolled his eyes and started to follow them. They hadn't even reached the end of the building before he noticed something strange.

"Guy's stop." The four of them halted before reaching the edge.

"You sai-d ww-e c-coul-d g-go ho-me?" Mikey moaned. Leo didn't answer him. Instead he looked up at Donnie.

"L-Leo w-hat's wr-rong?" Raph looked at him.

"Donnie…you aren't l-leaving any foot p-prints in the snow?" Leo not taking his eyes off the ground until his purple brother slowly turned to look at him. His expression was for lack of a better word, depressed.

"It's not your fault Leo. It's no one's fault what's happening." Donnie tried to smile at him sadly and that was when it hit him. Now he remembered why he had brought his brothers out here in the snow, hour after hour searching…..they were searching for Donnie. Something really bad was going to happen to his baby brother and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Donnie am so s-sorry. D-donnie p-please d-don't go." Leo reached out for him but Donnie was already gone. He hadn't walked away. There were no foot prints, no moving shadows. Nothing indicating that Donatello had been there at all. Instantly Leo started to feel panic. Looking back at Raph and Mikey helplessly, but word's seemed to fail him. They said nothing. The four now three stood silently as the snow fell harder. The cold was suddenly crushing them.

Leo suddenly woke up in his bed gasping for air. His room dark and ice cold. "DONNIE!" he screamed.

…

Mikey was down in the kitchen. It was very late at night, or very early in the morning depending how you looked at it. Either way he couldn't sleep, He hadn't been sleeping since Donnie had been taken. He thought maybe a hot drink would help him…well not really but it was worth a try. Sitting down at the kitchen table reminiscing about all the mad conversations he and Donnie had had in this very room. The last time Donnie had been here, he had been sitting in his spot as Mikey made him brown toast with honey and as normal strong black coffee. Two sugars. The young turtle had to wonder how his purple brother was coping without his coffee?

Mikey's eyes began to sting. His brother was so gentle. So kind and now he was locked in an alien prison light years away…how was he going to survive? Mikey knew Donnie better than anyone. He would do anything when one of them were threatened, but when it came to protecting himself…? Mikey shuddered. Oh god! Was he ever going to see his best friend ever again? Was the last thought on his mind when he suddenly heard Leo's voice echo from upstairs.

"DONNIE!" he shouted. Mikey's cup dropped onto the floor smashing….Donnie? Donnie was back! He had escaped and had just somehow beamed back to earth. He was clever enough to figure out how to do that. He was home and Leo had seen him first. Mikey leaped off his seat and ran into the lair. Donnie! Where was he? He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, tears of joy, worry, sorrow…wishful thinking. Without thinking Mikey went straight into his big brothers bedroom looking around for their lost brother. Was Donnie here? Had he found a way to come home to them?

But all Mikey saw was Leo sitting up in his bed, his hands covering his face….he had had a nightmare. Donnie wasn't here…Stupid. Of course Donnie wasn't here. This wasn't comic book world, he mentally slapped himself. So stupid. But Mikey couldn't help more tears fall from his eyes as the disappointment hit him like a hammer. Leo looked up at him in the door way. His eyes red. What had he just seen…? Mikey didn't want to ask. No. Instead he just walked over to Leo's bed and got in with him. Leo didn't seem to object as his little brother wrapped his arms and comfortingly snuggled down with him. Mikey would always come running to one of his brothers for comfort when he had a nightmare, but tonight it was his turn.

…

Raph had spent most of the day and night punching his bag into oblivion. Normally this helped him when he was angry, upset, frustrated with Leo or Mikey. Donnie had made it for him a few years ago, so he could beat that instead of, well them. Raph smiled a little to himself as Donnie had explained this to him, almost timidly. But shockingly since Donnie had been taken the punching bag had brought him little to no comfort. Raph leaned his head against his bag. "What are they doing to you Brainiac?" The red clad turtle muttered to himself. He could feel the pressure building up behind his eyes. No. He couldn't cry. Not in front of his brother's. But, he missed him. He missed his clever, stubborn, and sweet but 'know it all' brother so much. Raph knew he was going to break down tonight.

Well he couldn't do it in front of them, so Raph told them he was turning in. If he was going to cry, he would do it alone in his room. The red turtle headed upstairs, and just as he was just outside his room door, he stopped. The room opposite had caught his attention. Donnie's room. Like him, his purple brother was quite big on his privacy….but tonight Raph didn't seem to care. Donnie wasn't here and in truth he didn't know how he could ever come back to them. Raph walked over and opened the genius's door. It was dark and messy just as he left it. Half built gadgets of something scattered around every square inch of the floor, the desk and every shelf.

Talk about organized chaos. All that was tidy was his bed. For what it was worth, Donnie always made his bed. Being careful not to step on anything, Raph made his way over and sat down on the bed. It was weird, since it felt like a part of Don still reside here, but it wasn't the same. Especially at the fact that this room may not be used again. Where ever his brother may be the turtle hoped that Don could sleep at night, so the purple clad turtle could at least have temporary escape from where he is.

"Night Don…"Raph said in almost a whisper. Hoping in some way his brother could hear him.

* * *

Nothing, that's what Don could feel as he slowly started to come to. Eyes slowly opened to a blurry world as his mind was scrambled and no cohesive thought could be found. Something bright was facing his eyes, making the purple clad turtle not want to open them at all as pain settled in his eyes from the light. It was then a huge wave of pain hit him, and it was agonizing.

Despite the pain his survival instincts kicked in as one thought instantly came to his mind, find out where he is. He needed to look around, but the light made it hard to do so. Trying to use his right arm to shield himself from the brightness, but for some reason found it unresponsive. He tried his other arm, but it produced the same result. Panic started to swell up into the turtle as he tried to move any other parts of his body. But no they felt as if they weight a ton. He couldn't move any part of his body, not even an inch. For some reason he could only move his head. That was the only comfort, to move his eyes out of the light.

Why..? Why couldn't he move? Oh god! Had he been paralyzed in that fight…? His mind started to race as he tried to move again, but he couldn't.

_"Just calm down Don, just calm down… " _He told himself while trying to slow his breathing, it was bet not to panic this is kind of situation. If he was paralyzed, that would indicate damage to his spine…nerve damage….but his spine was the only thing that didn't hurt right now. His shell protected that… and his shell would have absorbed most of the damage from that back breaker and, wait, if he was paralyzed he wouldn't be able to feel pain and pain was about all he was feeling right now, and lots of it.

This didn't make sense? What was going on? His mouth was so very dry and he couldn't even cough. But when he tried to swallow he noticed a funny taste in the back of his throat. It…it was even burning a little. Drugs! He had been given something…clearly not for the pain….but his mind was clear. Drugs were supposed to dull your senses…aren't they?

One positive sign was that his vision soon started to clear up. Around him he could now see a metallic like room, with a bunch of advance looking machines. Various beeps and hums hit his head as it processed the sounds as he tried to find out more about his surroundings. The more his vision cleared he saw more of the room, and found a row of what looked like cots. Flat pieces of metal that were covered in foam like materials; maybe for people to lay down on.

"Must be…in the prison's infirmary…" Don thought to himself. It had to be the obvious fact because why else would there be machines, cots and the like? But this conclusion didn't bring him much comfort.

Looking down, since he found his head propped up by something, so at least he could assess the damage to himself. His body was heavily bruised as they were scattered all about him. Thank you Rynnok. He sigh bitterly to himself. Of course his injuries hadn't been treated either. Why would the Prime Leader's slave receive any medical treatment to heal his wounds? But then why was he even here and not back in his cell? How much more was he going to have to go through? What else could they possibly do to him before they realized that he was not a link to Professor Honeycutt?

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as he looked over to his left arm and saw some kind of thin tube attached to the veins in his arm. An IV tube perhaps? Both eyes traced up the tube and were shocked to see some kind of red color liquid flowing into his body. It wasn't blood. It was too bright for that.

"Is…is that what's making me unable to move?" He thought to himself, as he continued to follow the tube up to a weird looking machine that was mounted on the wall. Various glowing lights filled it as well as switches. It looked even complicated for the genius. But hey it wasn't like he was able to deal with alien tech on a regular basis.

Suddenly from the other side of the room, Don registered that footsteps were coming towards him. Slowly he managed to turn his head and to his horror he saw a lone Triceraton walking up to him. He wasn't so much of a guard, maybe the doctor here. The white coat had been an obvious give away. The movement of the turtle's head obviously telling him that his patient was awake brought a smile to his face.

Don noticed he was holding a small computer device in his hand. Quickly he started to type away something Donatello could not see, but he did not like the smirk on the doctor's face.

"Finally awake I see, feeling…helpless turtle?"

Automatically Don tried to respond, slowly opening his mouth, but his words could barely find their way out. The drug was affecting his voice as well. Strangely he found this to be both good and bad at the same time. Mostly bad because there was no way he could ask any questions, as there were many swelling in his mind, for example "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GIVEN ME?!" But also good; since a part of him didn't want to have to speak to the Triceraton in his vulnerable position. It wouldn't take someone clever like him to figure out that he was feeling pretty helpless right now.

"Nothing to say? Well that's good." the medic laughed as he moved to the other side of the cot, standing next to the machine that continued to pump the strange liquid into his body. Donnie's eyes remained focused on him. Heart racing some as he had no idea what was going to happen now. "That's what I expected."

He then leaned down to touch the tube that fed into his arm, being careful not to disturb the flow. "In case you are wondering, this is why you can't move. My own creation, a special type of muscle relaxant. It will prevent you from moving your body or speaking for quite some time, but you'll still be able to feel everything that's coming."

If Don didn't have a reason to panic then now he did. For some reason the turtle couldn't keep his attention from the medic's eyes. The piercing eyes were looking him over as if he was a predator surveying its prey, a very helpless one a matter of fact. An animalistic kind of expression seemed to radiate from him as he moved around the cot, eyes not leaving the turtle at all.

"To be honest I was surprised to find that they were bringing in the Prime Leader's slave to be treated. I am so glad they did. There were four of you last time, and you all caused quite a lot of trouble I understand. But I did wonder what you looked like and I have to say that I am not disappointed…. I never seen an alien like you before…it makes it so much more…interesting having something like you here," he stopped on Don's left side, his eyes still locked onto him as he stood with both arms behind his back.

The purple clad turtle's heart was now pounding a mile a minute as these choice words were spoken to him in a sadistic tone. It felt like his heart would burst through his plastron at the speed it raced. He had no idea what this Triceraton, this doctor, was planning, but it was going to be really bad. If only he truly knew.

"An unusual skin color….excellent body structure…and very solid. Quite impressive for one so young. My scanner indicates that you are barely in your sixteenth year since birth." Don's eyes widen as he suddenly felt the medic's hand stroke down his plastron, the massive digits sliding across the plates. Chills shot down his spine as he could feel this and not be able to do anything about it. Not even flinch from contact. The medic wasn't lying when he said the muscle relaxant wouldn't dull his sense of touch.

"…A carapace. I wonder how much you can feel through this?" the Triceraton finished as he continued to touch him. His hand was working its way down, too low for Don's liking. Somehow a small whimper escaped the turtle's lips.

"You know, I've had so many inmates in here but you are the first one who really catches my eye.…" He gave a grin, but one that Don oh so did not like as his new situation dawned upon him.

The turtle's heart race quicken as things started to become clear at what the medic wanted and it terrified him. "No! He…he can't…no, no not this! Not this!" Torture, relentless beatings, hard labor, starvation, but not this! Still but silent, Donnie was in full panic mode as he so desperately wanted to move and get away from this guy. He tried with all his might but his body didn't respond at all.

"But sadly," the medic finally moved up to rub Don's face. For what little comfort it was, he could still turn away. He didn't want to look. This amused the Triceraton doctor. "I'm not allowed to do anything of the like with you."

Not quite relief, but upon hearing this Don felt surprised. For a cruel moment he started to relax a little. But still his fears were starting to get the better of him. His false hope of this line not been crossed was like a bombshell been thrown at him when the Doctor started to speak again.

"You see, since you're the Prime Leader's slave, he gets first dibs. We Triceraton's are very well known for our…apatite." he smiled darkly and right on cue Don heard the doors to the infirmary open. Once again instinct took over as he looked to see who had entered. Right on cue and to his horror the Prime Leader stood at there, a smug look on his face. Every step he took in sync with the pounding rate of Don's heart as Zandramon soon stood by the empty side of his cot.

"Greetings again slave, I heard you had been badly injured in a fight. I thought it would be nice to visit. See if there was anything you wanted to tell me, but it looks like you are not really in the chatty mood." Zandramon asked as he and the medic surrounded the purple clad turtle. Both sets of eyes locked on him. "So, how's prison been to you?"

"My lord, I am afraid he can't speak at all. I have a stream of muscle relaxant going through him. I am afraid any questions may have to wait for a day at least." The medic explained, his eyes leaving Don for a second to bow to his superior.

"Really? A whole day you say? Well I am sure that is long enough for you to rethink your options." Zandramon told the turtle, a very real threat lingering in his tone. But he then looked back at his subordinate a little disappointed. "But if he can't move, how much fun can we have?"

"He can't move my lord, but he can still feel everything." The medic added with a smirk, which Zandramon seemed to mirror.

"Excellent." He looked back down on his prisoner grinning as he watched all the color drain from him. "It may not be as satisfying. I like it when they try to fight. But all is not lost." Zandramon was resting his hand on Don's plastron. Donnie was sure that they could hear his heart about to explode from his chest. "In case you haven't got the message yet turtle, I own you. Every last bit of you, until you tell me what I want to know." The Prime Leader moved to the bottom of the cot proceeding to push Donnie's legs apart.

"I received the reports you gave me," he said to the medic. "And believe me when I say I love the new information you shed light on…it give me the ok to…fully claim my slave," he smirked evilly.

"No. Oh god no. Don't do this to me, please…..." Donnie could only scream in his head, and he was screaming. Suddenly becoming hot and Donnie was finding it hard to breathe as the large hands gripped him tighter. He was helpless, in every sense of the word. But it was only just dawning on Donnie now how helpless he really was. He had never been naïve enough to think that his enemies wouldn't ever cross this line but, truthfully this was a line he actually never thought he would have to cross. He and his brothers had been trained to expect the worst, but this type of assault was something he hadn't been prepared for.

As he felt the heavy weight of the Triceraton bare down upon him, something in that instant snapped. Somewhere deep down, the most peaceful turtle had just reached his limit and all the peaceful and forgiving part of himself was gone. A pure hatred was consuming his mind now, tossing everything else away into a black hole to which there was no return. For the first time he was glad his brothers were not here to witness this. He felt his eyes start to sting. No. He would not cry, he scolded himself as he felt the sharp nails of the Prime leader start to dig into his side. "Father, help me!" A last silent plea from the scared but loving child he knew was just about to die and leave a bitter anger and dark shell in its place.

"And to think, I had no idea that this creature is ripe enough for this…until now . A rare find in this galaxy, one I don't get to enjoy often." He looked at the medic again to confirm this fact before continuing his advances on the scared teen. "A special moment and an honor, for you terrapin."

"He's all yours sir," The medic backed up some but stayed in the room intent on watching.

"In that case you may have a turn after me." Zandramon said much to his subordinate's glee. He then sealed the infirmary doors shut. It was just the three of them now. No one was to enter under any circumstances, orders from the Prime leader.

As the invasive pain began and there was only one thought that was over running Donnie's mind now. A brand new thought that had never entered this particular turtles mind before, but now it came so easy to him that it was scary. "I am going to kill you."

* * *

At that same moment back on earth the old rat Splinter had just been meditating. Many and more hours he had been in the higher spiritual realm waiting to see if his son Donatello would appear to him. It had been a few days since he had last heard from him and was starting to worry. He was even considering ordering his son's to take it in turns around the clock, just so someone could be there waiting to comfort Donatello when he appeared again. But right now there was nothing. Slowly Splinter opened his eyes to find it was very late at night. All his other sons were in bed. Probably not sleeping. None of them had been sleeping that well since their purple brother had been left behind. Instead Splinter decided to make himself some tea before he resumed his meditation. He would stay like this all night until he heard something, anything from his lost son so far from home.

But just as the rat added the hot water to the cup, Splinter was suddenly overcome with a painful sensation. A heavy pressure all over his body as though something was trying to force him and pin him to the floor. His limbs felt heavy, but at the same time very painful…. he couldn't breathe. Unable to comprehend anything, the steaming cup slipped from his fingers and smashed onto the floor, but he didn't notice. He was too busy trying to listen to the voice that had just reached out of the darkness, colliding with him.

"Father help me!" it said. There was so much fear in it. So much despair.

"Donatello!" Splinter called out, but he was already gone…nothing. "Donatello?" he repeated. But as fast as he appeared, his son had just suddenly vanished back into the darkness. As the pain started to where off, the rat placed a hand over his racing heart. He couldn't explain it. He wasn't sure what exactly had just happened and although he was sure his son was still a live, he was equally as sure that at this very moment a part of his son had just died. A part that he could never get back. Shaking so much, Splinter had to quickly find his way to a chair before he collapsed. His fingers twitching. He rested his arms on the table for a few moments before he broke down and cried. He didn't know how or why, only the knowledge that something unspeakable had just happened and there was nothing he could have done.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked. Once again i'm getting help from Glazier Blue and he's been awesome. Now things have taken a turn for the worse for Don, but now something is happening within him. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Still if anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask me, I don't mind. Till next time. **_


	13. Hidden Shame

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the long wait, just started school again and had to focus on that. Still I managed to pull this chapter out. And like before I have to give credit to ****Glazier Blue for helping me a great deal with this chapter. She's very helpful and couldn't have made a great chapter without her. Enjoy**

Chapter 13: Hidden Shame

"Someone once said that Death is not the greatest loss. No. It's what dies inside of us while we live. At this moment in time I can't remember who said it, but really who the hell cares. Well I don't. Not anymore."

Without any regard for his wellbeing Donatello had been picked up, dragged, tossed and discarded, left to lay silently face up on his dirty cell floor. After his visit to the infirmary, Donnie's limbs were still paralyzed after the demented Prime Leader and his sick twisted Doctor had finished with him and had him taken back to his isolated and sound proof room. The pain from his injuries had become numb from the cold and poor circulation. All he could feel now was shock...disgusted and broken... and more than anything, violated. Yep. That all pretty much summed up what the turtle felt at the moment. All he could manage was small whimpers as it all played back in his mind.

Every single, slow and painful moment when he had been...taken against his will, the last bit of freedom taken by the prime leader and there was literally nothing he could do to stop any of it. His body paralyzed from the muscle relaxant that was constantly being injected to him by the IV, and then seeing the Prime Leader...leaning over him. Straddling his legs...and...and...and then...the pain. Nothing but pain as he was taken by the Dino, a smug expression of satisfaction and lust on his face the whole time as he could do nothing but watch.

That was yesterday. It was very early in the morning when he started to feel tingling in his fingers and toes again. Another hour passed before he could move his arms and legs. The muscle relaxant was wearing off and with it the purple clad turtle voice finally found its way out of his painfully dry and burning throat. He had just been holding it all in, waiting for his voice to return, now he let out an almost deafening scream of rage, of despair and of humiliation. This had….this had been beyond cruel, but after everything else they had done to him, now he just felt stupid to believe otherwise. Stupid, stupid, stupid! The pet of the Prime Leader who was desperate to break him for information. He should have seen this coming!

Quiet now, gasping, Donnie pulled himself up into the sitting position with much struggle. A single tear fell from his eye as he closed both of them, and then instantly regretted it as the moment replayed over again. His body was shaking. Even now he could feel what they had done to him. It still hurt….. He was permanently marked now. No healing from this. Not this. When the Prime Leader had...finished... Don truly felt filthy, in a way that he never felt before. That was one of the only things he would never be able to forget, as well as the look on Zandramon's face once he was done. That moment now coming back to him as he squeezed himself into a tighter ball as a small sob escaped.

*Flashback*

Zandramon panted some as he got back on the ground and adjusted his clothes, making sure he looked presentable once more. A triumphant smirk on his face as he looked down at the paralyzed turtle, oh how he wished the turtle could speak so that way he could hear the cries of mercy from him. That experience had truly been satisfying and one of the best he ever had.

Donatello on the other hand shed a tear as he's crying on the inside, his...his...well lower body aching in pain. A part of him felt as if had been taken from him, which could never be returned, and now the Triceraton was trying to rub more salt in the wound. His heart rate quickened as he saw him lean in, his smug face getting closer till his hot breath could be felt.

"How did you like that slave? Oh wait, you can't speak...no matter I bet you loved it." he gave a quick laugh. "Now I completely own you...your body is no longer yours but now is mine to do with...and believe me you were quite a good partner. So good in fact that I will be doing this more."

The purple clad turtle had nothing but shame and fury on his mind. He wanted to cry and shout at the Prime leader so bad for doing what he did. He took something that the turtle could never get back, affectingly killing the last innocent part of him. All he could do is watch as he moved and leaned in closer. His mind seemed clouded. Becoming lost in a dark mist.

"Remember… you are nothing to anyone anymore…A part of me will always be with you. That brand mark on you may fade…but this will last forever and even haunt you…But it can end anytime…you know what I want," he smiled deviously as he moved back. "You may have your turn now," he motioned to the medic.

The Dino in the medical clothing smiled as he moved in closer to the paralyzed turtle. Don's fear renewing as he forgot about him, and now had to go another round. No, why couldn't it have ended, or why couldn't he have passed out into a blissful darkness.

*End Flashback*

Donnie was quiet as the troubling thought of what would happen next unwillingly crawled its way into his mind. The Prime Leader had done this to break him…and Donnie had to wonder a moment if he had succeeded? If he could have talked jurying his r….. He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Rubbing his face as though trying to erase it. If he could have talked, would he have told the Leader what he wanted just to make him stop? Had he been broken enough now to give up the Professor? Pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face as the million dollar question plagued him.

The doctor would have a rough idea how long the drugs would take to wear off. What if they would come back for him and the Prime Leader would ask him again. Would he subject him to…to…it again if he refused, and if so would the turtle talk? Was Donnie ready to betray his family and friends….?

No!

No he wouldn't. The Prime Leader had taken his freedom, his dignity, his tolerance and now his virginity. What was left now accept his life? Nothing. And that is why he would not say anything.

He had nothing left to lose now.

He was never going home. Never seeing his brothers and Father again, at least not in the physical world. Would he really want to die knowing that his family knew that they had broken him? No. If he was going to die, he wasn't taking everybody else with him. His family would never know what had happened to him either. Not if he had anything to do with it. Not just because he was humiliated by it, but he didn't want this to be the only thing his family remembered him by. It would haunt them forever, like it was haunting him now.

Stop! Stop Donatello. Just stop. What was done was done and there was nothing that could change that. He was on an entire new kind of low and he knew that it was only going to hell from here and he was going alone. But for now he needed an escape, not an actual one in his condition. Just a way out but not the conventional way which some would think of. He wasn't sure if he could do it but he had to give it a go.

Don wasn't sure why he was doing it, in truth it would only be a temporary escape before he was brought back to the real world and back to the pain that had been inflicted upon him...both physically and mentally. Still that bit of peace he would feel from just meditating would be worth it. His body still feeling stiff from the drugs Don had to struggle and use his hands to fold his legs into lotus position. It took him a long while before he achieve the peace of mind he needed. His tear soaked eyes closed as his hands rested on his knees, now concentrating on his breathing and tried to disconnect his spirit from his body.

Time didn't seem to matter anymore, but he felt a tug on his spirit and soon all the pain that coursed through his body to fade. It was then his eyes opened and he found himself on the astral plane, the orange hue of the place now bringing a calming sensation to him, which was very welcomed. Unlike in the real world, Don's spirit wasn't being slowed down by the drug, so he's able to stand up and walk about freely without trouble.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, the spiritual air washing over him entered his system and still felt real. At least he had a temporary escape from the nightmare reality he was in. Even the ache starting to return just because of the mere thought, but no he had to quickly block it out before it came back in full. "Don't think about it Don, don't think about it…Don't think about how…how…" Another small tear then slid down his face as he couldn't even speak. It was too much shame to even think about it.

"Donatello?" A familiar voice called out to him from behind. The voice causing the purple clad turtle to stiffen as he recognized the voice. Slowly he started to turn around, and his heart leaped for joy as well as shame as the spiritual form of his sensei stood before him.

_"No he can't be here, not sensei. He will be able to tell what happened to him…and…and…would he be disgusted with what he let happen?"_ Would he be cast out of his clan? Or worse…would his father just leave him here? No he can't talk with him…not with what just happened. But wait if I can't let this happen…oh but I am just so happy to see him.

In the end instinct took over as his body just reacted. His mental barriers broke down as he choked out a sob and ran to his father. "Father!" he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the rat's waist, burring his face into his robe as he sobbed more.

The old rat was caught off guard at the sudden contact but still he responded by wrapping his arms around his son, embracing him like he did when he was a child. His heart told him that something was very wrong, something had to have happened to his son for him to be crying like this. This made him both fearful and angry. Angry because from what his sons told him about the Triceratons it meant they could be doing anything to his second youngest. Splinter had tried to live his life and teach his son's the fighting was for protection and defense.

To bring peace, not to attack, but right now he wanted to attack. As a parent he wanted to attack every one of these Dino's who was hurting his gentle boy, and make them wish they never laid had laid a hand on him. He was also feeling so fearful, so helpless. He couldn't do anything. His son was thousands of light years away, and all he could do was listen after it had happened.

Splinter shook his head trying to push these dark thoughts away. Right now he had his son's soul here in his arms and he was traumatized. He had to calm him down. Whispering to him he tried to quiet him. Letting the time pass, he waited until he had cried his pain out while rubbing his head and circling on his shell.

"Donatello, my son, I am here…I am with you…" the words tasted bitter in his mouth. He wasn't there. Not enough to protect him. But he spoke softly as the sobs started to quiet down. Hopefully he would tell him what had happened to him and explain that crushing and invasive pain he felt hours ago.

"Father…I…I…" Don found himself trying to say what happened, but stopped himself. No he couldn't reveal it, it would show how weak he was at how he was taken advantage of. He had to keep this a secret no matter what. It took a few more minutes for him to calm himself. He sat on his knees in front of his father with his head facing down with both eyes closed. Splinter sat down facing him in the same manner. He waited to see if his son would say something first but no explanation seemed to be coming.

The father sighed instantly recognizing the classic Donatello bottle it up symptoms. "My son…please tell me what is wrong, what have they done to you?" Those words had stung the turtle as his eyes squeezed shut more, part of him wanting to admit what had happened. But he knew he couldn't, no that would bring him too much shame to admit he was taken advantage of. He would have to do something else…not lie. He could never lie to him but maybe throw him off.

"I…I…don't want to talk about it," he turned his head away. This surprised Splinter enormously. Even scared him a little. Normally when something big was plaguing his children they would seek him out for advice and counsel, but now nothing. This raised so many red flags, even for Donatello. Besides himself, his smart son was everybody's confidant, but for some reason only known to himself, he seemed to think when he had a problem he was always imposing on others.

"Donatello I know it is something terrible. It is not like you to break down like this." his eyes filled with worry, he hoped his son would pick up on that. It was not normal for Splinter to show his concerns but this was one of those rare cases.

"It…it isn't anything to serious sensei -" Donnie quickly responded, but cringed as his father then used that tone he used when he was warning them. Even when he tried, he couldn't hide anything from him. Tragic. How he had managed to keep the information about the professor from the Primer leader was a miracle.

"Donatello!" the voice shot through the air, which was the very same one that would be used to chastise him and his brothers when they had done something wrong. The turtle knew that was a real bad move. But thankfully his father started to talk back to him in a calm voice. "Donatello…please you have to tell me what happened. The moment you start pushing us away because of them, they are beating you." He paused. "I felt you Donatello…something awful they were doing to you."

Donnie quickly looked up feeling himself go cold. His father had felt his pain? He- he didn't know did he? His face expression seemed to be filled with more question rather than waiting for him to confess to something he knew about. "It…It felt almost as though some part of you… died." Splinter holding back his own tears. "You have to tell me what is wrong, please…I want to help you my son."

"You can't help me. No one can." Donnie thought almost bitterly, and once more feeling alone.

"Please Donnie, tell him." A new voice entered the conversation as Don jumped.

He looked over his father's shoulder to see his eldest brother hurrying towards them. Apparently he had herd the whole thing. "Leo…" Don gave a bright smile. He was genuinely happy to see him, as was Leo. Quickly grasping his brother's hand with both of his. He didn't want to let go. He just want to take hold of Donnie's soul and drag him physically back into the real world. After that terrifying nightmare about him…waking up and for a moment really believing that he was dead. He knew in this form he couldn't see the extent of his brother's true injuries, but at least he was still alive. Reluctantly Leo let go of Donnie's hand before taking his seat in front on him.

"Don I know it's really bad, and from what Sensei said he was sure something bad was happening. We want to help, but we can't unless you say." The blue clad turtle urge sitting down, both eyes locked on his brother's troubled expression. Why was he not making direct eye contact with them?

The purple clad turtle knew he was in a bind and there was no way to weasel out of him not saying anything. He had to lie but knew he sucked at that. But…maybe he could…yes that could work. Tell the truth, just not all of it. He looked up trying to hold his sad expression. "Well, Rhynnok sends his regards but apparently he's still a bit sore about Raph taking his rep." He tried to smile but failed.

"Rhynnok!" Leo's eyes widen at the mention of the name. Immediately he got up and placed his hands on him, almost as if he was searching for any injuries. "What did he do, did you manage to fight him off?"

"Who is Rhynnok?" Splinter asked startled by what was going on but knowing it was serious if his eldest was reacting the way he did.

"He's one of the prisoners we encountered at the Triceraton prison. Raph got into it with him but managed to fight him off, but he's built like a cast iron mammoth. The brains of one too!" Leo explained but still kept his eyes on his brother, looking for any sign of trauma.

Don tilted his head down in shame. True shame for what had happened. Not fighting back and practically letting the brute beat the shell out of him. Still he had to say something and this was the truth. "He…and I got in a fight in the exercise yard…he remembered me from the last time we were there, and the other inmates surrounded us. Thought I was the next best thing to winning back his tough reputation." Donnie suddenly stopped himself realizing what repercussions this piece of news would have on his red clad brother once he heard about it. Typical Raph would blame himself. He couldn't bear that. It wasn't his fault. "Don't tell Raph please, you know he'll only take it personally." Donnie pleaded. "I couldn't escape and…and…I….didn't fight back ok. It was over quicker if I just got my shell handed to me…" He might as well just confess to the rape as well. It was just as shameful.

"What!?" both Leo and Splinter responded in complete surprise.

"My son…why didn't you defend yourself?" Splinter asked in shock, not sure why he wouldn't fight back to save his life. He trained all his sons to fight back only when they needed to defend themselves, but why didn't he do it?

Leo sighed as his head shook, "Don…I know you have a pacifistic nature and I am proud of that, but you should have fought back…I know you could have handled him…so why didn't you?" he asked.

Thinking fast. "I…I don't know…It's just that…fighting back is basically challenging all the other inmates in here… Rules of a prison…always challenge the winner….hurting one is bad enough…I don't want to take on the entire prison… I belong to the Prime leader… Am already walking round with a bull's eye on my shell…!" Donnie paused hoping that his rational explanation was enough to satisfy them. Not likely. His father didn't look convinced…Maybe it was because he had shared his son's pain for a moment but he had a feeling that Donatello was still holding back from them….

Leo just looked heart broken. "You belong to no one Don." Leo almost snapped, more at the situation. He didn't like the way his brother made that passing statement like it was a fact. If only he knew.

Donnie sigh. "I just couldn't. I just wanted it over, even if it almost killed me." He hung his head in shame, knowing he would be reprimanded for this once more.

"Donatello…you're in a situation where none of us can help you…no support, or guidance. In times like this you need to adapt to your surroundings if you want to live. Meaning if you want to have a chance at surviving, you are going to need to break some of the morals you live by."

"I agree. Don you have to fight back, no matter what you're moral side tells you. We are all so worried so much about you…we don't want to go on without knowing if you're ok…we need you to come home any way possible…"

"Father, Leo…I…I don't think escape is…is going to be pos -" there were so much things he wanted to say but at that moment Donnie suddenly felt his spirit being tugged. Dread filling him.

"Guys there coming!" Was all he could say before he started disappearing? He didn't even get a chance to reach out to them before he vanished from the astral plane. Never knowing if this time or the next would be the last time, but he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

"Donnie!" a heart stricken father and brother cried.

…

Don jerked awake as his wrists came together as his cuffs activated, glowing. Panic filled him as he realized what this meant. Looking up he saw the doors opened, and heart raced as three guards were now seen…and were entering his cell. Each one of them having a look of…his heart skipped a beat, he knew those expressions all too well. No they couldn't not now, not after what he had already been through!

"Look at the little slave…all broken in," the first one smiled, licking his lips.

"Yes, finally the Prime Leader finished with him." the second one laughed.

"Now we can have our fun," the third one smirked lustfully. "You two hold him. I want to go first.

The turtle's heart threaten to burst from his plastron. He tried to jump up, but his joints were still too heavy. His knees were locked. His shell was against the wall… he couldn't do anything to stop these three guards…nothing could stop them from doing…doing…it…again. His breathing hitched as they advanced on him, the first two yanking him roughly up by the arms and pulling his head back by his bandana.

"Nice little alien. You be a good boy now." The third one came towards him, reaching out as though to pat his face like a dog. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself. Just as the large Dino leaned in to grab him, Don snapped, biting down as hard as he could on his chunky hand. The Dino growled but he hardly seemed phased by it. These aliens may have been made from solid rock for all he knew. Not too hard, the guard didn't want the turtle knocked out for this. He struck Donnie across the face, like he was swatting a fly. The turtle head was instantly snapped sideways, the taste of blood filling his mouth. The others laughed as the cell door closed. The only difference now from before was that Don could yell out as much as he wanted. Not that it would have made much either way with the sound proof cell.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I'm really starting to come along with this story and i'm glad for the help. I hope you all are enjoying this a lot. I look forward to continuing and till next time. **_


	14. Tensions

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and my other things. Still i'm getting back on the ball with this. Glazier blue and I worked on this so we hope this is good for you all. Enjoy. **

Chapter 14: Tensions

Silent and beaten…that's described Donatello real well at this point of time. A while ago he would have used the word disgusted but that has long since passed for the purple clad turtle. He had been repeatedly been taken advantage of that it has become routine. Things just passed in a blur to him and he wasn't even sure how he himself is holding up.

Currently he walked among the other inmates as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch…or was it dinner? He wasn't sure, his mind was so spun around that he lost all perception of time at this point. But for now he knew all eyes were on him, mainly because they all knew him as the prime leader's slave, and two…well…he had a real bad limp for obvious reasons. All the guards that…."Visited" him made it pretty clear he would be walking with a limp for a bit.

He winced with every step, but tried his best not to show it at all…even though he assumes everyone else knew. Still he couldn't think about that right now, for once out of his time he's hungry and needed something in his stomach bad…hopefully he could keep it down though.

Thankfully the line wasn't as big, he grabbed his bowl and went to the food dispensers. Making sure he didn't get the food wax, like Mikey did before long ago, he didn't care what he got since it would be something that would build his energy. Once he was glad with what he got head limped his way out of line and looked around for a table. Hopefully he can find a place to be by himself, since like always he preferred to be alone. He just wanted to eat and go back to his cell in peace without-

Unfortunately that wouldn't happen as a large hand appeared in his line of sight and slapped the bowl out of his hands. It broke upon impact as the gooey food splatted against the floor as well. Before he could react the same hand locked a vice grip around his neck as he's lifted off the ground. He then came face to face with the one alien he dreaded, Rhynnok.

"Meet again weakling," he spoke to the turtle smugly. There wasn't anything Don could say back, mainly since the grip on his neck cut off his air way of air. "You love the beating I gave to you?"

Everyone in the cafeteria, even the guards, all looked at the two in silence. Most worried at what could happen as it'll affect them as well. Some wanting to see what is to happen as they wanted to see a round two between them. And the rest glad to know it's not them facing Rhynnok's wrath. Just like before the guards aren't steeping in at all, just watching the events unfold.

Rhynnok then looked down at the spilt food and smiled, knowing a good way to further his victim's humiliation. "Looks like you did finish eating…why not lick it up." Without hearing a response Don is then forced to the ground on his plastron the turtle's head is then forced into the goo, his face being caked in the stuff.

There were some laughs now as the other inmates found this funny. Even the guards joined in as they all enjoyed the sight before them. But Don on the other hand wasn't feeling it at all. He tried to push himself back up, but the large hand of the bigger alien is planted on the back of his head, keeping him down. Teeth grit and muscles flexed as he tried to push himself up. Great not again, why did he have to have another encounter with him?

Hadn't he suffered enough already? With the beatings, rape, and now this? How much more does he have to fall for them to leave him be? If only he could-wait…why should he have to take this abuse? Didn't he decide whether or not this continued to happen to him? His pacifist nature is what keeps him down and humiliated like this…and his father and brother told him that he had to do things that went against his morals…just to survive.

His fists then clenched as anger started to fill him, the memories now coming forth and fuelling him. He could almost feel the darkness gathering around the edge of his brain and slowly pushing into his vision. The torments, beatings, humiliation, and abuse he has been going through…no more…not again, not by Rhynnok at least. Moving his eyes he managed to get a good view of the large alien, and smirked as he saw his placement. Raising his leg he then used his heel to strike a sensitive part of the knee.

Just like that Rhynnok's grip gave as he cried out in pain. Seeking his chance Don rolled onto his shell and wrapped his arms around the giant arm, his fingers pressing on certain pressure points on the limp. This caused Rhynnok's arm to flare up in pain as he stumbled back, trying to rub the pain away. A few seconds passed before the pain returned to a tolerable level, it's then the burly alien looked and saw the terrapin on his feet, eyes narrowed and posture now in one that is ready for a fight.

"I'm not going down that easily…not anymore!" Don cried out in anger.

"I will crush you!" Rhynnok declared as he charged. Typical move for a person of rage like him.

Don could see the right hook coming a mile away as he ducked down to avoid the blow, then returned the favour with a strike to the solar plexus. Despite his size Don's strike still managed to deal some damage to the larger alien, causing some of the air to leave him.

The larger alien stumbled back, clutching the spot as he tried to breathe, failing to notice that his opponent wasn't finished yet. Don slid behind him and struck him right behind the knee, causing Rhynnok's legs to buckle and fall to his knees with a painful grunt.

Seeing that he was down to his level Don reached over and grabbed a random bowl from a table and whacked him right on the head. The bowl shattering upon impact as the larger alien fell down with another painful groan. And like that it was over, at least to Don, as he stood over his opponent. His eyes still narrow and filled with hate as he looked down at his foe, his mind still racing with the heat of battle that he didn't notice a couple guards approaching him.

It was too late as one of them pressed the button on the key card, Don cried out in pain as his shock tattoo activated and started to course electricity through his body. Immediately he could feel his muscles tighten as they started to lose all feeling as he then fell to his knees. He became so focused on the pain that he didn't feel his wrists come together as the cuffs activated, and when that happened the shocks stopped.

Breathing heavily, and feeling part of his body going numb he stood no chance as the guards came over and lifted him back to his feet. Natural instinct kicked in as he tried to struggle, but could do nothing in his weaken state.

"You're coming with us," the first guard said as the purple clad turtle was dragged along out of the cafeteria, leaving all his carnage behind.

The doors opened as Don is then roughly shoved forward, nearly tripping because of his shackled ankles reaching the max two feet limit. Oh how much Don hated those. But thankfully he managed to regain his balance so he wouldn't fall. The last thing he needed was for himself to fell to the ground before them. That could cause some unwanted ideas for the guards. But as his eyes fell forward he felt his heart sink as the terrible memories started to come back to him full force.

"Good to see you again slave." Zandramon smiled as he stood next to some kind of chrome chair. Just the sight of those two things told the turtle that this wasn't good at all, and he would be right. "Strap him in."

The two guards behind Don grabbed his arms and forced him to sit down in the chair. They took a moment to deactivate his cuffs, only to place his wrists onto the armrests. And when the cuffs touched the surface they glowed back up and stuck to the chrome surface. Almost as if they acted like built in manacles and now couldn't' move his hands. His legs were then moved into place and now stuck to the legs of the chair. Once he was properly seated Don was now completely restrained in the seat, not being able to free his arms or legs from the chair.

Panic started to swell up within Don, never liking what could happen when he's in situations like this. Many things could happen and having to endure it all again wasn't something he wanted to go through again. Still he wondered what it is they were going to do to him.

"Now slave…it's been a couple of days since our little…special time together," the Prime leader smirked evilly, as he brought up the real shameful time to Don. How could he forget about it, even though he wanted it to have never happened? "Also I hear that the guards here have had some 'quality' time with you as well. Now that you've had time to think things over, I want to know if you're ready to tell me what I want to know."

The statement made things clear to Don, this is another interrogation. Once again trying to get the location of Professor Honeycutt from him once more. And for the first time in a while Don wasn't sure what to think. If he had been questioned a couple of days ago, he would have maybe been willing to talk, just to make all of his abuse stop. But now…he's still juggling with the idea.

For once out of his time here, he wasn't sure if he could keep to his guns and stay silent. So much has happened to him that he wanted it all to end. But still would he be willing to sacrifice his friend only to save himself? Would he even be able to forgive himself for something so big? In fact the entire concept of what would happen after they found the Professor if he gave up, it was just too enormous to fathom.

Zandramon watched as his slave was silent, which he knew was good. Because originally he would have refused to talk but now he's having trouble thinking. But then he frowned as he watched his slave's head bowed, something that he didn't like. Giving a nod to one of the guards they then back handed the turtle on the side of his face.

"Eyes on the Prime leader!" they guard ordered as Don's face radiated in pain. Still as much as he hated it he followed the order, not wanting things to escalate even further than they were at the moment.

"Much better," Zandramon responded as he moved in closer to Don, basically invading his personal space. As much as Don wanted to do something, he can't, mainly because his word didn't mean anything to them as he's the Prime Leader's slave, and was at the lowest of the low here. "Now…you've been here for a while…you've endured so much, and for what? Just for a pathetic Fugitoid? He can't be worth what you've been through, so why not save yourself some further trouble and tell us where he is. And I promise that all these…special visits…the guards and I make to you will end."

Those words made the purple clad turtle freeze in place, those words processing through his mind at a fast rate. A way to stop all of the abusive treatment he's been going through. Once again if it was the beginning where he was taken prisoner, he would have refused. But now things were wavering. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"I can't go on like this…not anymore. What else can I lose at this point? I shamed myself and my family for getting taken advantage of…what more could I possibly lose? Professor…I'm sorry…but…but…I've held out as long as I could." He thought to himself, now leaning towards talking, but refrained from saying anything.

Still his conscious berating him now for even considering giving up at this point. Still, as much torment he went through and all the suffering he had to endure he knew in the end that he couldn't do it. A lone tear fell from his eye as he shook his head, "N-No…I won't."

Now that surprised the Prime leader and his troops a lot, since they thought that the terrapin would break after all they done to him. They were shocked to see the resolve that he still had within him, obviously their slave still needed some breaking in.

A frown then appeared on Zandramon's face, "Very well…it looks like you need some additional…persuasion." He then moved in closer as Don then flinched, heart racing as he feared what would come next. Would they actually…what would stop them?

It's just then that Don's right wrist was freed from the armrest, and before he could react one of the guards seized it and held it firm. "W-What are you doing?!" Don tried to free his arm, but was powerless to do so.

"I'll give you one last chance…tell me what I want to know," Zandramon smirked as he stared at the turtle.

Now Don is panicking as he wasn't sure what they were going to do, but it was going to be bad…real bad. Still with his new resolve he couldn't do it…no matter what. Knowing it would cost him something he still shook his head. "No…I won't say anything."

Zandramon shook his head, but with glee, knowing that at least he will get some entertainment from this. Looking at the guard that held his arm he gave a nod. The burly Triceraton grinned as he gripped the held limb better and yanked it hard down, a loud pop being heard throughout the room followed by cries of pain.

"GHYAAA!" Don screamed out as he felt his arm being pulled out of its socket. The pain that radiated from it shot through his arm and into his body, causing the purple clad turtle to thrash as much as he could in his binds. Eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to spew from his eyes. The pain is too much, and enough to make anyone black out, but for some cruel reason he still remained awake to endure it all.

"Get him out of my site!" The Prime Leader spat before marching out of the room leaving the broken terrapin sitting in the chair behind him. He apparently has had enough with his defiance and decided to call it a day…or night…which ever it is.

Donnie was left gasping, as he knew his arm was dislocated and left hanging. Why? Why would this just not end? Would it only end if he was dead? At this point death would be better. This was like living in purgatory, staying in a place and not being able to move on.

There had to be something else he could do…but what? The turtle didn't get time to think any more about this, he was suddenly been yanked harshly to his feet by two of the large guards. Apparently the cuffs were detached from the chair, but still active. His arm further throbbing which caused him to cry out, but the Dino's showed no mercy. Dragging him down the long corridor, Donnie's head only looked up when they continued passed his cell.

"Oh you're not going for a lay down turtle. Because of the fight you started you're going into solitary," he explained with a smirk.

Solitary? Why in the shell would he be going to solitary, wasn't him just being alone in a cell solitary enough? What was their game, this was a new one to him. "Why?" all he managed to say, even though he wanted to say more.

They just chuckled as they refused to answer his questions, continuing to drag him along until they arrived at solitary confinement. Stopping in front of one cell the guards slipped the keycard through the lock and the door opened. Don's eyes widen and breathing quicken as the cell wasn't empty…apparently he's was going to have a cellmate…which happened to be Rhynnok.

The large alien glaring daggers at the turtle as he laid eyes on him, but refraining from attacking because of the presence of the guards. Who then saw the panic look on the turtle's face, which only caused them to laugh. "Well since you two started a fight, it would only be fitting you two share this cell for a while."

With that they shoved him inside, nearly stumbling and falling to the ground, which is what he didn't want to happen. "Have fun…we'll check up on you two whenever," they laughed once more as the doors closed, thus leaving the two alone together.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Things seem to be getting darker at this point and I hope you all like it so far. If anyone has questions on this please feel free to ask. Till next time. **_


	15. Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait, I got real invested in this chapter and started to write it. I have to really thank Glazier Blue for helping me with this chapter as she edited it. Now we like to give you yet another chapter of the story. We hope you all like this. **

Chapter 15: Rock Bottom

Ready to vomit or pass out, maybe both from his arm been ripped out of its socket, Donnie couldn't hide a grunt when he was pushed hard onto the cold stone floor. He also couldn't hide the look on his face when he heard the sound of the door slamming behind him and he was now just left with Rhynnok as a cell mate.

The deathly glare told Donnie right away that the large alien was not happy to see him. He was just sitting on a large cot that was barely raised off the ground. Another was in the corner opposite. Probably for him. _Thought solitary meant he was supposed to be completely isolated, as in on his own? _More fun for the guards when they came back to scrape him off the floor later. Now they were both trapped like rats left to do what? Kill each other?

Ten seconds passed before their restraints deactivated and now nothing held Rhynnok back. Donnie mentally prepared himself for the coming blows. He couldn't defend himself right now, not in his state. Typical. The moment he decides to stand up for himself and this is what happens… he waited, and waited but nothing happened. Daring himself he finally looked up to meet the ugly ball of muscle just staring at him. It was a death glare, but just a glare none the less. He had not made a move towards the smaller injured turtle on the floor.

Ok. This was good… confusing but good, but for how long? Maybe Rhynnok was only interested in beating on people half his size when he had an audience. Either way Donnie took the_ first_ bit of good luck he had ever had in this hell and made his way over to his own cot. The tension would need a hammer to break it as they continued to stare, one waiting for the other to make the first move. Donnie wondered what could be going through the burly alien's head. Maybe… maybe his performance in the cafeteria had sent a message…that would be really good progress.

But sadly Donnie didn't get to bask in his break for long. The pain from his arm drew him back to himself like a fish being wheeled in. He wanted to faint. To just lay down and let himself be taken by the blissful darkness. But he couldn't do that. Not in here with a large alien who hated him just sat at the other side of the room. God only knows what would happen if he exposed his vulnerable state right now. He most likely wouldn't wake up… or worse he _would_ wake up to find Rhynnok doing something like what the Prime leader and his guards had been doing to him. He wouldn't put it passed him. Donnie had to fix this himself and quickly.

Keeping his eyes on Rhynnok who had finally decided there was something more interesting on the other wall, the turtle slowly stood, planting his feet firmly on the floor in a more sturdy position. His shoulder was most definitely dislocated by the visible deep groove in the deltoid muscle (The shoulder.) The swelling and bruising only added to the visually disturbing deformity. He felt sick looking at it. With every breath he took he could feel it pulsing… and the tingling was traveling from the forearm to his fingertips. He knew by moving it, he might make it worse, particularly if any blood vessels had been damaged but he had no choice. He wasn't entitled to any medical treatment. He and his brothers had done this on each other many times growing up, but never had he been in a situation where he had to do it on himself. Even more painful without sedative_! _

_Well here goes nothing._ Leaning forward and slightly to the side so his injured arm hung limply closer to the ground, he then slow rotated his torso forward and then allowing gravity to pull his arm backwards. It was difficult with his shell and at this point the tension pulling him was excruciating… _focus Donnie!_ Taking a deep breath, if he could just slip the disk back far enough then he could use his other hand to adjust it, quickly yanking the shoulder blade forwards. A sickening _crack_! He felt the bone slip back into place. Right away the tension eased but the pulsing increased as his head started to spin.

_"Mother of Jupiter!_ What is wrong with you?" He heard Rhynnok sneer at him as he fell back on the cot. The alien was looking at the turtle like he had done that intentionally just to make him wince. Who would have thought the rippling muscle alien was a tad bit squeamish.

"You stay on your side earthy scum." Rhynnok not caring how disorientated Donnie was. Still he manged to looked up in his direction.

"What?" Donnie spit out.

"They put you in here with me to see which one of us survives the night. But I'm nobodies preforming monkey! I'll deal with you when I want to. Like when we are back in the canteen tomorrow for instance." His eyes narrowed. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy crushing you, but I have some credit to win back. I'll save it for then."

He sneered without even looking at him. So the alien _wasn't_ afraid of him after all or just giving him a break. There was just no point putting on a show when there was nobody to stand around looking impressed. Splendid. Well it was nice to be kept in the loop.

Waiting for the throbbing and nauseating to pass Donnie allowed himself a few moments to stare up at the cold metal roof of the cell, or in his case, stare up into the dark abyss of what use to be his life. He wasn't coping with all this. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Surely this was rock bottom now? They did say when you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up right…? Well not if you were millions of light years away from your home and family, trapped in a prison where you were the guard's bitch and cellmate's punching bag. No rock bottom here was just that, and that is where you stayed!

He knew it wasn't going to end, even just today he knew he had many "visits" to look forward to once his time with Rhynnok was over. The Prime Leader and his men would never stop until every last bit of him was broken. Even his spirit. The darkness that had been slowly surrounding Donatello since he had got here once again started moving in his brain. Consuming him more and more until every last bit of light in him was _snuffed out_. Eventually his body would catch up and he would just end up been another D.I.T prisoner (Died in transition)

The purple turtle shivered. Facing this reality was hard for him to face but it was reality none the less. There was no getting away from it. Still trying to ignore the pain, he then tried to focus on something different. He couldn't help remembering the first time he had been here in this prison with his brothers. How they had all escaped from this hell. The absence of his brother's around him was like been stranded out in the middle of an ocean with no land in site. Why couldn't he do it again? Why couldn't he at least try to escape again? No matter how many times he had tried to imagine how he could do it, every scenario had the exact same ending. Things were going to be much tougher since he was on his own, and due to his…well…"popularity" with the guards he knew he would be watched more than the other inmates, so that's another curve ball.

Don should have been grateful for the silence Rhynnok was providing him for once. Maybe the alien was giving him like a last dying wish before they met again in front of the others. But the more Don contemplated his imminent doom with the cellmate or the Prime leader, all he kept thinking was, "How would I escape if my brothers were here? First off he needed to get the key card to remove the restraints, but that would be difficult since it's just him and he's not good at making distractions. That was more of Mikey's department. He can't do two things at once, and he doubts that eating the floor wax would cut it this time…even though he wasn't going to eat it like he and Leo forced Mikey to do.

"Note to self," apologize to Mikey for that…that is…_if_ he ever saw him again. Forcing himself to move on. Even if he managed to get the key card, he was weapon-less and have to try and escape the complex. He had also noticed that the security had doubled since he was last here. More patrols around the halls. More camera posted around the place. Shell! That was down to him and his brothers escaping last time. Increasing the manpower to prevent it from happening again.

Plus add in the fact that he had no idea if it was day or night here, so he couldn't predict the guard's routine patrols. That would make things harder for him to sneak around. But sneaking out would be his only option. The alternative to that was…..was an all-out _fight. _Well that was completely out of the question. From this morning the turtle had taken that step to defending himself, but fight against each every large armed guard between him and the exit…? He would be dead before he even hit the ground.

Again Donnie sigh in defeat as the reality of his depressing circumstances mocked him. All of his ideas all having mounting up to a high chance of failure. Even if he could swipe a key card, if he got caught with it would result in him being searched regularly…which is something he did _not_ care for. Trying to sneak out could be harder because without someone watching his back he might run into the guard's patrol.

And besides even if he_ did_ managed to escape the prison, how would he escape the Triceratons? There were ships waiting outside the gates for emergencies, but usually a whole crew would be needed to operate them… even he couldn't operate one of them large ships all at once. No, that would end badly. Getting shot down and killed would happen eventually.

Anger and resentment now twinged in his chest. Some genius he was. _Why_ was it so easy for him and his brothers to escape the first time? Answering his own question, "Well we were organized and we were careful…except Raph getting thrown in solitary, but we managed to get pass that…shell we even managed to…wait…" It then dawned on Don big time…the key that made his plans in the past work…was because he _hadn't _been alone. He was the brains, not the muscle. He was the brains, not the distraction… Remembering last time they all had a role which they fulfilled because the attention couldn't be focused on the four of them at once. If he was going to get out of here he needed help…but from where?

The rebellion couldn't help him. If they could, they would have by now….That just left the - ! Donnie slowly turned his head towards the other cot. The large alien was just starting to doze off. _"The other inmates." _he quietly finished his train of thought out loud as a sack full of dread was suddenly poured onto him.

No! That was just as impossible as him trying to escape solo. _How_ was he going to get the others to help him? He was on the bottom of the totem pole. Maybe even lower than the dirt the totem pole stood on. There's no way they would be incline to help him, no matter how good of a plan he had. If social standing applied like on earth, then none of them would be caught dead associating with him…unless

He looked over at Rhynnok again. Had the answer just been beating him in the face this entire time? The large alien lying back on the metal cot, staring up at the metal ceiling. This guy had a lot of influence with the other prisoners. Almost everyone respected or feared him. So it would be logical they would do as he said, but…how would Don even go about getting his attention long enough to explain things?

No, no, not happening, another part of him berated. How could he even think about including him? That monster nearly paralyzed him, thank god for his shell taking most of the blow from that back breaker. And besides he hated the turtle a lot, mainly since he showed him up like Raph did to him before. But what choice did he have. Really? What other choice was there? He had to at least try didn't he?

Shifting uncomfortably Donatello sat up, still cradling his arm as he mulled over things. He needed help and this might be the only chance he got. He needed someone speaking for him. He needed Rhynnok on his side. It wasn't the perfect choice, but it was the only one and here and now in this room might be the only chance he got to win him over. Donnie bit his lip. This guy was out for his blood to regain his strongest inmate ranks, _but_… how would freedom sound to him instead?

He had to get out of here or die trying, even if this would go against things he _used_ to believe in. _"Ok I guess I am doing this." _The turtle pulled himself up to his full height and limped over to the other side of the cell. Hoping to look confident enough like he had this morning, both eyes locking with Rynnok, until he stood in front of him. The big purple mammoth seemed to be a little taken aback by the small turtle's boldness once he noticed how close he was.

"I want to speak to you." Donnie demanded a lot braver than he felt. Rynnok's eyes narrowed.

"What did I tell you? Now I'm going to skin you and make your shell my trophy-" he moved to get up but stopped.

"I have an offer for you." Don interrupted. He had to do this before he lost his nerve. "An offer you can't refuse. Hear me out and if you still want to fight afterward, fine. But I don't have all day." He folded his arms. Really he was just wanting to hold his injured arm up but, this way at least he looked a little tougher.

Again the burly Alien seemed a bit taken aback at the boldness. He had to give the turtle this much. He had guts. That or he was just wanting to be put out of his misery he wasn't sure. Either way he must have something big to say. As much as he wanted to beat the pulp out of him, he decided to humour him just this once. "Alright say what you have too. This should be interesting." Rynokk stood up looming over the small terrapin.

Already Donnie was losing his nerve. But he had to try. He had to try something. What did he have left to lose at this point? It didn't help with Rynnok running his mouth more. "You're lucky you're still alive, so what could _you _possibly have to offer me?" He tried not to flinch away when the large alien again loomed over him like a tiger ready to pounce. Donnie took the hint and started what he had been preparing in his head while walking over.

"How about your freedom?" The turtle said it so simply and it had the desired effect. Rynnok froze to the spot. His expression almost comical.

"What are you trying to pull here reptile? No one can escape here!" He said as a matter-of-fact.

"Really? My brothers and I did before." Donnie now trying to show some confidence. "You see Rynnok it's all about team effort. I am the smart one. But what I need is muscle. _A lot_ of muscle. You remember my brother Raph?" He said ignoring the growl emanating deep from the alien's throat. "My brothers are strong and I am the brains. Together we got out. If you agree to step in and take their place, and get as many of the other inmates to join, I am sure we can come up with a plan and get all of us the hell out of here. Interested?" Donnie finished hoping that he had gotten the aliens attention.

By the look on his face he seemed to have. His brother's break out from an unbreakable prison had become legendary. Rynnok couldn't deny that this wasn't tempting. Crossing his arms as he thought this over with an entire painful minute passing before he spoke again.

"If I agree, what do I get out of it for my trouble?" He said with a hiss.

Donnie blinked. Hadn't he just explain what he would get out of it? "Your freedom. Surely you would have some place to hide if you did get out?"

"That is assuming that you can pull this off reptile? Four little turtles getting out is one thing, but what you're talking about is an entire prison break. That would mean me convincing a lot in here to come on your side. You would need a lot for something like that to work. Hell the chances of everyone getting out a live is slim to none."

"Yeah that's right." Donnie added.

"And when do you want to start planning?"

"Right away." Ok so far so good. He kept his eyes locked on with the other. His nerve waved but he remained.

"It's very unlikely you'll be able to do this without been caught. I am in here for life. If I was caught, what are they going to do to me? Sentence me again?" Rynnok laughed. "No. I would want a… should we say a down payment. Just so in case you fail, I can still walk away with something. Something to _sweeten_ the deal. Convince me you're worth the effort." He added with a dark smirk.

"Such as?" The turtle inquired not liking were this was going. The alien looked him over in a way that made him feel… uncomfortable…just like the way the guards did.

"There is nothing that goes on in this prison without me knowing about it turtle. Nothing! I know what the Prime Leader did to you." At that Donnie froze. "And I know what the guards are still doing to you. In fact there all arguing for extra hours on shift, just so they have time to come see you. From the sounds of it you quite good!" He winked. Donnie quickly looked away, his cheeks reddening as he was not able to hide his shame." One hour." The alien said in the same cold tone of voice.

Don looked up. "What?"

"I want one hour with you doing exactly what I want. No fighting and then I will help you start a prison break out. Deal?"

At this Donnie stepped back. His arms pressing even more tightly around him. The pain still present in his body reminding him what he had already been through. He shuddered. He then thought back to his brothers and father. What would they say? Been forced was one thing, but this was taking one step further. To actually consent to this sort of thing, when he had been fighting it the whole time?

"Well what is it to be?" Rynnok pressuring him.

Donnie looked back at the alien not able to hide his horror. Were these really the depths he was going to have to go too for just a chance to get out…? He had been wrong before. _This_ was rock bottom! But really at this point what was he still trying to protect? His freewill and pride along with his honour was long gone. He was, for lack of a better word, broken beyond repair. This was the last thing he had now. His right to say "No." Slowly Don opened his eyes to be faced with the worse yet. It was as though his lips suddenly working against an iron clamp. He didn't want to say these words…"Alright. Do what you want with me." Donatello not able to keep eye contact. This made Rynnok smiled widely. He had been here alone for a long, even longer time.

"Ok then let's get to it." The even more terrifying alien gestured towards his cot behind him.

"Now?" Donnie looked at him pleading. He thought he would at least get a moment to compose himself before he had to go on with it...?

"You said you wanted to get started right away? And I am assuming you don't want to do it in the canteen tomorrow?" Rynnok stepped closer to him gesturing for him again to willingly lay down on his bed. Donnie shook his head not able to believe just how far he had fallen. No he would never be able to face anyone he loved ever again. All this? It was just too enormous to bare. A twisting knot in his stomach made it hard for him to step forward. But as his head hit the pillow he was overcome with a sudden floating sensation. His mind drifting away unable to handle the reality of it all.

There really was no point fighting. Not for anything. Not anymore. Not ever again. He realised now that the darkness in him had been shame. It was so thick in his gut that he was sure he was going to vomit it up any second. Closing his eyes as he felt the large alien loom over him. _"Am not here. This isn't happening."_ Donnie just kept telling himself. But he wouldn't cry. Not this time. From here on out the turtle vowed that there would be no tears. No weakness….or anything good for that matter.

Only one thing on his mind as he got ready to give himself over to the large brute. The Prime leader was responsible for all this, for his fall down into disgrace. One way or another he was going to kill him…no matter what. The last light in his life snuffed _out!_

**_A/N: Hope you like. Now things are starting to pick up here. Glazier Blue and I are working hard on the next part. And for some of you who have questions feel free to ask and we'll address it to you all. Till next time. _**


	16. The Set Up

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the long wait. Just too much things on my mind and I had to take a break for a bit. But don't worry i'm back and Glazier Blue and I have another chapter for you. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter 16: The Set Up

Is there an even worse feeling of being completely and totally empty? _Was_ there even something that went beyond even that? The _once_ purple ninja turtle of the Hamarto clan thought to himself. Whoever said the only way up from rock bottom was a blind and stupid liar who had obviously never actually hit the deepest pit of despair, because Donnie was sure he was in a much lower place right now. He wanted to scream. He wanted to lash out but instead he sat down at one of the many tables in the busy cafeteria blankly staring down at the bowl of grimy food he couldn't stomach. Then again why would he even bother? There was nothing that could fill the emptiness consuming him now... maybe not ever again.

It had only been a day since…since…he had _willingly_ given his body over to Rhynnok to do with what he pleased. Right away it was clear that the burly alien hadn't had much in the way of intimate contact in a long time, not from a willing person anyway because he hadn't held back. Despite how bad and brutal the other times had been for him, this one had been the worse on account that it had been the last piece of the turtles honor and... his _soul_ to be taken from him. His right to say NO... and for what? The slim and unlikely chance of the alien rallying up the other inmates to help his plan to escape. Well it _had_ felt like a good idea at the time. Shell he wasn't sure if Rhynnok would even hold true to his promise. But either way he needed to trust him because that was all he could do now. If he died trying, then at least he would have tried.

Speak of the devil! Donnie spotted the alien casually walking over towards him obviously intent of sitting down at his table. Lucky the turtle shooting him a warning look stopped him before he could sit and instead opted for sitting at the next table, his seat directly behind him. Donnie sigh in relief. It would look odd if these two were seen buddying up to one another in public, given their history Rhynnok sitting with him without punching his face in 3 seconds would be like holding up a big Conspiracy sign with an arrow above their heads. No one could know that they were working together. Well Rhynnok would have to figure that one out for himself.

Sitting back to back and without turning to face the turtle, "So did you have a nice night?" he chuckled in a sick satisfaction.

Donnie flinched as his words automatically retrieved the memory of the night. It had been so much longer than one hour he was sure. Or was it that time had slow down to an agonizing crawl then suddenly just speeded up again so he didn't know how much of it had passed. The ninja wanted nothing more than to forget about it, in fact he wanted to forget every bit of his life from the moment he had been taken from home. Hours later the guards had returned. Upon seeing Rhynnok standing over the barely coherent and disoriented turtle curled up on the floor. Obvious that the turtle had learned his lesson. Then they all had a good laugh at the scene before dragging them back to their own cells.

Shaking himself out of this humiliation, "Let's stick to what's relevant shall we?" Don spat in disgust.

"A bit late to be all high and mighty now turtle. You're at the very bottom of the food chain just like the rest of us here. I can see why the guards visit _you _the most." The burly alien laughed under his breath. "You know if you want to make more friends in here, you may consider offering yourself up... then again I don't think I want to share you. I like having you to myself... How about another down payment?"

Heat was suddenly burning around the turtle's neck and cheeks. "No!" Don suddenly had to stop himself from raising his voice, but he abruptly halted when he noticed one of the guards passing by their table, glancing at them as he went. The smirk on his face when he looked at the turtle, Donnie just _knew_ he would be seeing him later tonight. Seething with anger and fear and self-loathing while waiting for the coast to be clear. There was _no way_ he was going to let Rhynnok touch him again. Even if it meant breaking off their deal. "It was just for that one time. Deal with it...!_"_ He said the last part to quiet for the other to hear. He had to stay focused and... _Donnie like_. He couldn't let the static white noise that came from being a living, terrified person control him. He just needed the bare bones to survive.

Rhynnok laughed covering it up with a cough. He _did_ like teasing the terrapin and seeing just how much he could get under his green skin. "Why am I sitting here and not with you anyway? If we plan don't you think we should discuss it in more _intermit _detail?" Lingering and twisting his words made Donnie shudder, but he just ignored it.

"Use your head Rhynnok. With our history the guards would be just the tiniest bit suspicious if they see us tolerating one another."

"Make sense. Ok no cozying up." The alien responded and there was just the touch of disappointment in his tone. Making short work of his food, it was time for business. "Now what is this plan of yours on busting out of here?"

Donnie rolled his eyes with a great deal of frustration. "First off, when planning to escape, _never_ mention it out loud! Who knows whose listening?" Don chastised keeping his eyes forward, taking a few breath's before resuming. "When my brothers and I originally escaped we used stealth so we wouldn't be seen, but because of how heightened security is, that isn't an option anymore. So now we're going to need to use a more forceful approach."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Both of Don's eyes closed as he took yet another breath, making sure that what he had to say next was properly composed. "We're going to need to start a riot. I know for a fact that we outnumber the guards at least four to one. If we can release the others and shut off their security measures we should stand a chance at over powering them."

"Clever boy." Rhynnok took a moment to mull over the proposed plan. It had been explained to him and sounded easy enough. But that's the thing, everything was always easier said than done. The large alien may be a big brute, but that didn't mean he didn't have a mind of his own. "But how do you suggest we do all this if we have the cuffs and tattoos that can disable us?"

"Easy. I will just deactivate them." Don responded trying to explain things in simple terms. He still remembers how his brothers would always interrupt him when he used big words in his talks. A ghost of a smile passed over the clever turtle's face at the thought of his brother's but it was quickly dismissed.

The last thing he needs is his plans going up in smoke because someone didn't understand what he was trying to relay to them. "The last time my brothers and I managed to steal _one_ of those guard's keycards. There all connected to the entire security system and mainframe. You would be surprised what you can access from just one of them things. It took some planning but we managed to snag it.

"And _you_ know how to hack it?" The alien almost sounded impressed.

"Yes. But there _is_ a problem?"

That was something Rhynnok didn't want to hear, and resisted the urge to turn and stare at the turtle. Looking around the room he could see a couple of the guards glancing in their direction, but only for a moment. This is good since it meant they weren't on to them. "And what problem would that be terrapin?"

"I'm the Prime leader's slave…" Donnie said bitterly. "And you beating me to the ground the guards are going to take much more security measures against me. Shell they come to my cell more times than I can count, and they usually aren't alone. And as you know I'm in no position to grab a keycard from them. So either you or someone else needs to swipe one. One is all I need."

"Simple." he smiled taking a good swig of his drink. Rhynnok was thinking of other prisoners who were known to have the slide of hand slippery enough to get it. "Some of the best thieves in the galaxies are in here. Wouldn't be that difficult. They just wouldn't know what to do with it once they had it."

"Leave that to me. I have an idea but I need more of the prisoners on our side first." In all honesty Donnie really did have a plan, but he wasn't sure if it would work. To be truthful he saw it on one of Mikey's video games. He been a wake the entire night contemplating whether it would work or not.

"I will have a little chat with some of my contacts on our cell block. Most will be persuaded to your cause, but some... I will warn you there might be just some odd prisoners who would be tempted ratting us out if it meant getting them a few extra perks... but if I let them all think they will..._ accidently_ get their necks snapped for it, I am sure they will be convinced to follow us instead." The threatening sound in the alien's voice made Donnie wince. This was all going to get very big very fast. One wrong move and he could lose all control.

That was one thing off Don's mind at least for now. Now it was just the waiting game... But the waiting aspect brought dread. He wanted to go back to his cell to meditate, tell his father and brothers what was going on... but they would want to know how he had gotten Rhynnok to trust him? What was happening to him? They would ask, and keep asking and eventually they would know just how broken his body was, along with his mind, heart and soul. He had shamed them. All of them. He pushed the shame as it edge back into the darkness of his own head like it was trying to remain unseen... Maybe... maybe his family could end his shame for him?

Maybe his father could release him? Many battles had been lost and won on the spirit plain and the outcome would be the same as it was in the real world. If the spirit was to leave the body and _not_ return, technically the remaining body separated from the spirit long enough would most likely fade and soon die. But he wouldn't be in any more pain... Donnie closed his eyes as it truly dawned on him what he was thinking. Even it just been an option was a terrifying thought. He could ask his father or brothers to end his suffering and release his spirit from his body- No! He could never ask that of them. He wouldn't put that on their hands. But he couldn't tell them about this. Not any of it... not ever... which meant he shouldn't meditate. He couldn't face them right now He would fight and the Prime leader would pay... He didn't want his life over, but it _was_ always a last option and at least it would be on his term and with his family.

...

Tired, groggily and slipping…that's all about summed how Traximus was feeling at the moment as his weary eyes scanned the maps that were laid out before him. All of which were layouts for Main Triceratons home world. All of which were poorly sketched but that's the price they had to pay for not being discovered.

Normally they would have a holographic projection of the layout but that would require getting into the Triceratons network and that ran the risk of them being spotted and their access point being traced. So they had to make do with this the manual way, and so far it had paid off as they were all safe. Everyone was still hidden. All they had to do was wait for the right moment to present itself and then they would strike.

"Traximus!" a voice shook him from his gloomy train of thought. He looked up to see Monza Ram. "Sir, you ok?"

"Sorry…Just lost my focus for a moment there. So much to think about." He responded as his massive scaly hand rubbed his face in attempt to push the tiredness away. He couldn't afford to show himself in a weaken state right now. Too many depended on him. Spirits had been down since they had failed rescuing Donatello, which had resulted in Monza Ram forcing the brothers to return home without him. They had lost a lot of ground in that attack that day and had to regroup and start from scratch.

So now they all looked to Traximus for leadership and guidance. But it was fragile. Any weakness could drive all of this down into the ground. Apparently Monza Ram was picking up on that. "Sir, you don't look well."

"I'm fine…just need to focus." He tried to make an excuse, but knew that his act could be seen right through.

"When was the last time you had any sleep Sir?"

Traximus sighed as he knew he had to be honest. At least it was the two of them at the moment. "Three days…I think... but I can't stop right now."

Monza Ram sigh as well as he moved closer trying to get his friend's attention off of the map. "My friend you should at least get some rest, you're going to really need it."

"I can't!" he gave a sincere expression as he knew that this couldn't happen. "I have to keep everyone's spirits up. Everyone needs me to instruct them, and I have to monitor the radios from our scouts. If some activity picked up, I can't risk missing anything that could potentially be an opening."

"Sir I know everyone looks to you but you can't do this alone. What if you have to go into battle and you collapse from exhaustion?" Monza Ram tried to point out. He knew his points were justified but he also knew he would have better luck talking to a brick wall.

"I know…but we are so close. Once an opening presents itself we can move in and take out Zandramon. But we will only have a small window. Then once his power falls, everything will fall with him. The war will be won." He explained his vision as though he hadn't said it a thousand times already. Victory was so close in his mind he could almost reach out and touch it. But outside of those basics and it was all pretty hazy.

"This is true Sir, but the moment that happens you are going to need all your strength and all your wits about you." The former gladiator tried to reason with him. "You will have to lead us."

He nodded, "I just wish the earlier assault could have worked." He turned and leaned over on the table which held all the maps. A loud sigh of frustration escaping him as the news of the mission's failure replayed in his mind over and over. "I…I should have gone with you."

"Traximus you were needed here. Nothing could have been done!" Monza Ram walked closer trying to console him. It was hard because not only had they failed in taking out the prime leader, but they had also failed their friends in rescuing their brother. "They were too injured to continue. If I hadn't done what I had to do, then we all would have been captured."

The head Triceratons closed his eyes as he listened, another sigh escaping him this time in defeat. "You did what was needed. I am glad they got away… the gods only know what Zandramon is doing to young Donatello at this moment to break him. And there's _nothing_ we can do." Slamming his fist down on the table in frustration.

"Sir Donatello_ is_ strong. He can handle himself, believe me I can speak from experience. The four of them really handed it to me and my team during the games. He will hang in there." In the games the four turtles had proved too many of them that no one was a match for them. For that Monza Ram felt a bit more optimistic. Traximus however wasn't as easy to convince. Donatello was a warrior but he also had a good soul. A soul someone like the Prime Leader would chew up and spit out... and then chew it again before stamping on it and then setting it on fire. All the while making sure they were still alive.

"He can't hang in there forever. You don't know Zandramon like I do…he will do…unspeakable things... he is so young." His hand clenched in anger, knowing that his friend's fate could have been avoided. The anger towards himself if only he took more precautions with the rescue attempt. "They all could have been home…and the war would have been won."

"Setbacks happen…you should know that."

"You have a point," Traximus responded, remember his past on how he fell from his status from before the war. "But I'm not going to let something like that happen again. Once this war is over I can finally rest."

Before Monza Ram could argue some more another Triceraton rushed up to the two, and from the expression on his face it seemed important, "Traximus, sir we have a new string of news!"

"What is it?" the head Triceraton asked, whatever tiredness he felt instantly evaporating as his subordinate approached.

"The prison. We received intel that can prove real valuable." The troop responded as he took out a parchment and handed it over. Before the rebels couldn't afford to use technology to relay their messages, but only in important situations. So far messengers wrote down the information and hand delivered them. It was slow and time consuming but it proved effective as none of their plans got intercepted. "This came from our source."

Curiously Traximus took the paper and the concern expression instantly changed from one of surprise as he looked it over multiple times. A smirk appeared on his face, and a chuckle of amusement followed as he crumpled up the paper. This was another procedure when it came down to writing down the intelligence. Once it was read it had to be destroyed so there wasn't a trace. "This is good. Very good. Soldier tell everyone to prepare arms, we all head out once the signal is given."

"Sir" the soldier responded as he turned and left, leaving a confused Monza Ram with his commander.

"Uh…what did I miss? What did it say?" Trying to understand what got him all excited.

Looking back at his friend Traximus continued to smirk. For once in his life things seemed to look up. "It looks like I can finally follow your advice and rest. We may have been given a second chance at ending things. But let me just say, this has a certain smart green turtle signature all over it."

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know it may not seem much but I thought I should have put Traximus back in and show how he's coping. Don't worry this will be relevant later. I thank you all for your patience and I will try and get back on the ball for all this. Till next time. **_


	17. Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**** Hey there sorry for the wait again. Just had trouble trying to figure out what to write. I figured that I needed one more thing to fill in before things got started, if you know what I mean. I'm really proud at how this came out, Glazier Blue did a good job with helping with this. This may seem like filler but It goes with it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 17: Boiling Point

Tremendous and unadulterated pain had become a common sensation Don had been drowning in ever since his abduction from earth. In fact by now he could almost call it a companion. Every day he had been subjected to all kinds of pain and humiliation, both physically and mentally in which the Triceratons would find new ways of breaking him. Just when the turtle thought there was no way for it to get worse, that was considered a challenged to prove him wrong. There was only one upside, if there was such a thing anymore. His physical pain tolerance had increased dramatically. Emotionally as well as physically. But sometimes Donnie would worry if one day he would just stop feeling all together? Every day that passed the cold numbing darkness was becoming more and more appealing as a safe place.

The first time this thought had dawned on him was one morning while doing his usual manual labor duties. It didn't seem to bother him as much when his hands ached while pressing down hard on his knees, scrubbing away at the cafeteria floor. Every bit of his body throbbed, even his fingertips burned as the skin peeled off from the freezing gritty scrubbing brushes. But this was a time he was glad to have his knee pads as they helped cushion and numb his joints. The turtle hadn't done anything to get a punishment. Forced manual labor had become a norm, and waxing the floor seemed to be a favorite, even for Donnie. The relentless scrubbing pattern would give the turtle's mind that bit of time to wonder off into any place that wasn't here.

Of course, this one little escape had a heavy price tag on it. All day labor work left the mutant exhausted, most nights Donnie could barely remember even getting back to his cell. This would also be the time when the guards would "Visit" him, and thanks to having most of his energy spent, he wasn't able to put up much of a struggle. He concluded that must have been their plan all along.

But really the purple clad turtle wouldn't have put up a fight. There was no reason to anymore and really, he rather not be alone in his cell with just his dark thoughts of disgrace to burn inside of him. Every moment that passed Donnie felt himself retreating further and further inside himself. This mental stone wall he was constructing was even stronger than his shell now he was sure. There was just one tiny speck of light he was holding onto for dear life. The plans for a breakout. They were still out there slowly drifting into each of the inmates ears. All his hopes lay with Rhynnok now. It was all he had... a pie in the sky possibility that just had to work... or else he just didn't know how much longer he could last, especially the way he was going.

"GYAH!" Donnie involuntarily cried out as something hard hit the back of his shell, forcing him forward onto the ground. But before he could turn himself over he felt something heavy press onto the back of his shell, pushing his plastron against the gritty floor.

"Hey little slave, you enjoying your place under my foot?" A voice mocked. This was followed by some laughing indicating that there was more than one. Another common occurrence, the other inmates enjoyed roughing him up just to remind him of his place at the bottom of the totem pole, like he could forget.

Twisting his neck to an angle, Donnie managed to turn his head to see who had him pinned this time. There were three inmates standing over him. One slim one with four arms, another with just one eye, and a burly looking one. Either way the turtle just waited for them to do what they were going to do and then leave him alone. It wasn't worth it to expel anymore energy fighting back. Was he in for a surprise.

The burly one leaned down close to the turtle's ear, his hand gripping the back of his head, forcing it to be pinned to the floor. "Rhynnok sent us to talk to you turtle." He whispered, causing Don's eyes to widen. So, they were just trying to pass along a message, that meant Rhynnok did understand the concept of being inconspicuous. Who would have thought it? The guards would be watching them, so the attack on him was just a cover up.

"He told us to make it look like we're messing with you to avoid suspicion."

"Yeah…glad he remembered." Don whispered, but cried out as they stomped on his shell, forcing out all the air in his lungs. They really had to make this look convincing and it was obviously something the three didn't at all mind doing. Don would just have to suck it up and deal with it for the time being.

"Do you realize what a risk you're asking of us? A freaking blood bath, that is what your suggesting!" One said.

"Just as long as it's not our blood." Another muttered kicking Donnie in the hip as he said it. "You've got guts kid so... the cell block has decided to back you up...But!" His voice to an even quieter whisper. "You better come through on this or else...!" he threatened, emphasizing his point by squeezing the turtles head, shooting pain all the way through his skull. "We're risking our necks just by agreeing to this -"

"It'll work…I have a plan," The turtle grunted breathlessly. What he failed to mention was that he wasn't sure of the success rate for everyone getting out in one piece. That didn't seem the right thing to say at the moment in case they would back out. "Just wait for Rhynnok and I to give a signal."

"Whats the signal?" One said covering his mouth.

"You won't miss it."

"Fine, we'll wait, just make sure you come through. Our lives and freedom depend on this." With that he then slammed Don's head on the ground, momentarily stunning the turtle as his head spun. Donnie then felt multiple trikes hit him in the side and plastron as more pain flared through his body as the three inmates walked off, eyes of the guard on them. But it must have worked as he didn't looked to have any idea of what had just transpired. Not Donnie's favorite way of receiving good news.

…..

It took several dry coughs before Donnie could try and get back to his feet. Head still spinning as he couldn't open his eyes until the pain had dulled. However, before he had the opportunity to recover, Donnie once again cried out in surprise as he felt a massive hand grab and lift him up by the shell. A large set of eyes glared at him as he looked up to see another guard holding him. "You are relieved of your cleaning duties at the moment. You're going for a ride." Don gulped at the guard but didn't say anything. Wait! Was he leaving the prison? This was not good.

Nearly an hour later Don stood before giant doors that were all too familiar to him. What now? Why was he here again? The doors opened showing the throne room, and there at the far end sat the cause of all of Donnie's pain and subject of all his hate. The Prime Leader was sitting upon his glorious throne waiting for him as though he had absolutely nothing else to do. Don was roughly shoved from behind causing him to stumble as the glowing shackles around his ankles preventing him from moving his legs more than two feet apart.

Thankfully he managed to regain his footing before falling. He turned back to glare at his two armed escorts, who just returned the look in full. How much he wanted to just return the favor, but refrained as his hands were cuffed in front of him. This feeling of attacking first was still a new feeling for Donnie. One he was ashamed of and yet at the same time didn't care that he was ashamed of it. What had he become?

"Move it!" one of them said, giving him another shove, keeping the turtle moving forward as they got closer to the throne. The glare never leaving Don as he could remember the last time he had been here, the last time he was truly Donatello. Before everything was taken from him and he was reduced to a lowly slave with nothing to his name.

The distance grew smaller until Zandramon's smug face could be seen clear as day, prompting Don to stop his advance. Two sets of eyes locked onto one another as a huge tension sprouted up between them.

"Kneel before your master alien scum." One of the guards chastised before taking out a baton and whacking Don on the back of the knees, causing him to cry out as they buckled and fell forward. Even though his eye contact was broken the turtle knew that the Prime Leader was taking pleasure in this, especially hearing the laugh that followed.

"Welcome back." Zandramon gloated as he stood from his seat and causally walked towards his slave, his eyes wondering over the smaller mutant's form. The scuff marks, bruises, and places where dried blood had been. But...the muscles in the mutant's arms had built up just a little. Manual labor had been a constant work out. "I see the guards have been taking extra special care of you."

"You have a very strange concept of special care your lordship..." Don sneered sarcastically. At least he hadn't lost that yet. He cried out as a sharp strike was thrashed across his shell. So worth it.

"No speaking to your master unless instructed!" A guards reminded as he delivered yet another hard strike that vibrated all the way through his tough shell to his back and down his spine.

"Now lets not be rude." Zandramon held up a hand to his guards. They nodded and stood back remaining silent. "I invited him back here for a reason, one of which I know he knows what it pertains to."

Both of Don's hands clenched into fists, wanting nothing more to lash out and attack the Prime Leader. Yet he had to refrain once more as he could easily be disabled at a moment's notice. He knew why he was brought here. He couldn't be coming back into isolation, not now. Not now he had the support of the block...shell!

"So slave…anything you wish to reveal to me?" Zandramon kneeled before the turtle, a smirk on his face as he looked Don in the eye and Don had to stop himself from spitting in his stupid face.

"I…still won't tell you anything!" Don shouted as his teeth clenched, his anger boiling over big time as the temptation to lash out returned. The image of this monster on top of him, crushing him. The sick smell of him...Donnie wanted to vomit. He was so close to him that one swipe against his throat... could it possibly kill him? Probably not but Donnie wouldn't care if it did. Not anymore. Just one hit would feel so good, but he refrained again. It wasn't worth losing the energy he would need.

"I thought as much." The Prime Leader responded, but…he sounded, not fine with it but, more like in acceptance of it. This surprised the turtle since he was expecting another bout of anger and maybe a beating. What was his game? He watched as the large alien stood up and walked back a few paces as though he was preparing for his Que to deliver a well practice speech. So he was here for more torture after all.

"So slave…how does it feel being back in the very place where your new life started? This here was where I spared your pathetic life and instead made you my slave. I did often wonder if I had lost my mind... but instead you changed it." He smiled darkly. "All I wanted was one question answered and I most likely would have killed you quickly and released you from my wrath. Instead you wanted to prolong your suffering and I am glad you did. For your defiance, I would make sure every single day of your remaining tiny tragic life would be a living hell."

"You succeeded there. Heck your succeeding at it right now!" Donnie only thought bitterly. "And yet I am only here because 'I' have power over you!" But Don continued to listen in silence, the memories of his captivity flashing before him. Memories, one more vivid than the next as Donnie was forced to look over the fragments of his shattered spirit. The Prime Leader must think this was some kind of mental torture for him reliving it... But what else could he possibly do to him?

Donnie jumped. The Prime Leader was kneeling in front of him again. When did that happen? The look on his face Donnie remembered as… lustful. "Never had a prisoner like you before. You truly are one of a kind...or should I say your one of four of a kind. I wonder... would your brothers be as pleasurable as you? I think they would be."

At that Don's eyes widen and his hands twitched. How dare he threaten his brothers, even if it was an empty threat?! How dare he even mention them with his greatest shame in mind. Don's mouth went dry and is body stiffened solid. Had the turtle moved a fraction right now, he would attack him. His life be dammed! Why was he doing this? Donnie felt himself starting to tremble with both shame and anger. He didn't want to be reminded of this, and made him sick to his stomach. Knowing how much the Triceraton's around him was enjoying it just rubbed more salt into the many endless list of wounds.

"You really hate me don't you? Of course, you do. I have changed you forever and then I made a gift of you to my staff." He smiled at the two guards behind them. They chuckled evilly. The inferno raging inside of Don only grew but he kept his eyes to the floor. He wouldn't break him... he wouldn't. "But I have realized now that I will not get the answers I want with this treatment…so instead I am willing to rethink it, maybe even end your torment."

At that Don looked up at him. Was he going to kill him? Was that why he was here? For a second this thought brought a strange twinge of relief... but at the thought of never seeing his family again, a stride of panic quickly over rid it. This must have shown on the turtles face because the alien chuckled. "I am not going to kill you...yet. How will I ever find Honeycutt with your shell on my wall? ... You're NEVER going home. Make no mistake about that. You'll never see your planet or family again, so it is up to you now how you wish to live what's left of your life. In pain, or in moderate comfort? Under my protection and mercy of course."

Again, Donnie looked at him, this time confusion over riding his anger. What was the Prime Leader asking of him if it wasn't to reveal Honeycutt's location? Donnie felt himself go cold. He didn't mean...?

"I have another use for you... Like I said, I can make it all end. But you'll have to do something for me first. Earn my protection." He stood back up, folding his arms behind his back as the same sick smug remained plastered on his face.

"I will NEVER tell you where Honeycutt is! But if you just think I am going to lay back and let you -" Don shouted once more but Zandramon held up a hand.

"I didn't mean that." He whispered back with glee before looking at one of the guards behind him. "Bring him in." The guard nodded as he turned and used his communicator to talk with an unknown party, his voice hushed as Don couldn't hear a thing, but it didn't matter as his focus remained on the Prime Leader.

"Tell me slave, have you ever taken a life?" that one question caused Don's eyes to widen in surprise as many questions radically exploded in his head. Why would he be asked that? What was going on? Zandramon continued. "I have taken thousands of lives on command, but several by my own hands. They are the ones you find satisfying. Seeing those who wrong you die before you. It's quite overwhelming. An experience I think everyone would enjoy. All they need is the guts."

Donnie blinked as the doors re-opened. He turned to see the bright glow of the cuffs like his own. It was another prisoner being escorted in by the guard. Quickly Donnie scanned over him. A human, a young one, but he was wearing a military garb. It was a Federation soldier.

Now the turtle was really confused. Why was there a Federation soldier in here? "Kneel before the prime leader!" the new guard spoke shoving the human to his knees. He was so closer that Don could see the human was pretty roughed up. They must have had some fun with him before bringing him here.

"This Federation Spy was caught not too long ago." Zandramon responded smugly, looking at the human with glee. "He has nothing of worth to me so-"

"You Triceraton scum!" The soldier shouted out of nowhere, causing all of them to frown at the outburst. "The Federation will exterminate you all!" But before he could finish the guard near him struck his face real hard, nearly breaking the jaw.

"Be silent before the Prime Leader!" he was yelled at as he was pulled back up. The boy's face was already swelling up with a purplish tint.

"As I was saying." Zandramon resumed, looking back at Don. "He has no more use and I rather not keep the likes of him around." Both of the turtle's eyes watched as the Triceraton as he walked over to one of the other guards and is handed over a blaster gun. Taking it Zandramon then tossed it in front of his slave just as Don's cuffs were deactivated, freeing his hands. What was this? Was it a trick? Yes it had to be. If he tried to pick it up, they would attack him. But before Donnie could ask one of the guards held up the key cards.

"If you even point it at the Prime leader or us I'll shock you until you pass out."

"What's going on, why did you give me this?" Don asked as though the weapon was a poisoners snake.

"Simple slave. You want all your special visits to stop, and I'm going to give it to you…all you have to do," he then pointed at the hurting Federation soldier. "Is kill him."

At this Don's eyes widen in shock and even his heart skipped a beat. No! No he couldn't have understood that correctly. He was just asked to kill a defenseless person, all for the amusement of his captor. But…why him? Is this supposed to be a new tactic in trying to break him?

Don never in his life had killed anyone, not even in defense and he would never wish too. The completely random command had taken him in such surprise that he honestly didn't know how to react... But... It would stop? The abuse? The visits and the beatings? Donnie's automatic reaction would be to refuse. Any other time in his life, he would have kicked the weapon away disgusted by it. There was no honor killing an unarmed and even a restrained person in cold blood...it was so sickening...but, something held him back. His honor was already long gone. He had even willingly given the last bit of is honor away. What was another step down? He wouldn't even have to do it as a ninja. It would be so easy. One motion and it would be over. No more pain... The fact that he was actually considering this shocked Donnie to his core. It was as though a vale was falling over him... this wasn't him... he wasn't this selfish... what was happening to him? What was he turning into? Why was he been twisted so easily?

"Go ahead Slave, he deserves it." Zandramon egged on, much to the shock of the human who couldn't find any words. There was a new fire in Don but it wasn't towards the Triceratons. The more he thought about it he started to conclude that it was the Federation that caused Don to be here. As ludicrous as it sounded it all rang true. If it wasn't for the Federation trying to steal the professor's work Don and his brothers wouldn't have had to rescue the fugitoid. They wouldn't have encounter the Triceratons. They wouldn't have been captured, nor cause trouble for the Prime Leader and cause them to invade earth. Don would still be at home…not having to live in this hell.

The newly realized information only caused the new inferno to rage into him, the anger blinding him as he reached out for the blaster and picked it up. He didn't see the smile or hear what Zandramon was saying as the turtle pointed the barrel at the stunned human, not moving an inch as his body trembled.

It was the Federation's fault that Don was in this, and it's the Federation's fault that he shamed his clan name. But now he would at least get a bit of payback…even if it went against a moral he held so high of, especially since his finger reached for the trigger. "It's your fault! Why couldn't you leave Honeycutt alone? It's your fault!" The words kept running through the turtle's head.

The man's eyes were huge, glued to the weapon. Donnie didn't know this person but he was sure he could see this kid's life flashing in his eyes... He could feel blood pumping in his ear's. Just one life for millions more, for his life...just one. It was warranted... wasn't it? Yet…nothing was happening. Time ticked away and still Don remain frozen pointing the barrel at the human until his hands started to tremble.

Why was he hesitating? He was reveling in anger he had never had before and for the first time in his life a thirst for vengeance. The darkness was pushing him to pull the trigger. No more pain... but yet more shame...Donatello took a deep breath. One he wished would never have to end and still he started to feel his muscles relax as a wave of relief washed over him like cold water. This was his choice, Donnie told himself as he lowered the gun. The man, this kid hadn't earned this and he would not be manipulated into doing anyone's dirty work.

"No." Donnie muttered the word so quietly and yet he didn't know who looked more shocked, the soldier or the Prime Leader.

"Th-thank you-" The soldier mouthed to him. For the first 5 seconds Don could hear a pin drop, then he couldn't hear anything accept -

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-!" Zandramon screamed before pulling his massive hand back.

"GYAH!" Don cried out as a stinging and burning sensation could be felt on the side of his face as the Triceraton's claw slashed at him, small stream of blood flying through the air as the force knocked the turtle down to the ground. His senses dulled as his head started to ring and eyes teared up in pain as his hands went up to cradle the slashed spot on his face.

Before the turtle had time to even blink or even realize what had happened, the blaster had been snatched from him. The Prime Leader pointed it at the human... Then everything that followed was within a fraction of a second. First a loud blast and Donnie winced as he felt hot liquid splash onto his face. Crimson blinding his left eye before he watched what was left of the soldier's head snap backward and his limp form hit the stone floor with a loud piercing crack... then there was nothing but red. Donnie could see red pooling out from the un-moving figure he had been looking at only 5 seconds ago. He didn't even know his name, yet Donatello remained frozen. He was even sure his heart froze too. How could he even have considered on pulling that trigger? What depths had he fallen to?

Only a minute passed before Donnie's hearing returned to him and with every bit of vile hate and loathing in his heart he felt for the Prime Leader, it was ignited with a new fuse. One vile of madness had vanished only to be replaced with another. Without realizing the mutant was up on feet and running towards Zandramon. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got to him but he would never find out. Donnie suddenly felt himself been abruptly stopped by a thick arm around the waist. Then he was hoisted up and roughly tossed in the opposite direction, again hitting the floor with a thud.

"You want something done, do it yourself." He shook his head. "Pick him up." He heard Zandramon sneer to his guards. Seconds later arms again circled him, grabbing his arms and lifting him up. As the turtle's hand was pried away from his face Don could see blood on his palm. He wasn't at all sure how much of it was his and how much had been the humans, all he did know was that the slash had done permanent damage. The Prime leader looked over his slave as he was dragged closer to him. Both eyes locked onto the mark now oozed from the terrapin's face. "You have another mark to remind you of your disobedience to me." He chuckled.

"I hate you." Don said coldly, not caring whether or not if he was allowed to speak. He didn't care about anything, except for one thing. "I will end you Zandramon. I swear it!"

"I seriously doubt that." He returned in the same tone but also coated with a bit of humor that his slave could even make such a threat. "And since you weren't able to do the task I gave you and end the torment, then I assume you want it to continue."

Don didn't respond, he said all he had wanted to say, and it wasn't a threat but a promise. Also, covered in blood but not at all caring, the Prime leader turned his back on him making his way to his throne.

"If that's the case then I will indulge you." Looking back to the guards he barked out more orders. "Get him cleaned up and take him to my private chambers before he returns to prison. Then send someone in to clean that up." Pointing to the body on the floor. Good job he didn't have carpets. The Prime Leader then gave his slave one final look. "I will be with you shortly."

The guards saluted before the cuffs reactivated on Don's wrist and was roughly shoved back towards the entrance. He stumbled once again but didn't fall. He complied even though he didn't want to. The rage more potent as ever as his mind became flooded with one solid decision.

The breakout was going to happen a lot sooner than expected. The only thing he wanted now was out! Now more than ever. Not for just his freedom, or pride, or even his life. No now he wanted revenge. First each and every one of the guards would suffer his wrath to the point of being crippled. But the Prime Leader, he would die, but only at his hands.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Intense right? Originally I needed something to really fuel Don's hatred for the Prime Leader, and Glazier Blue suggested this and my mind started to work up the idea. Hope it was good to you all. Well as the text said, you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter and it's the long awaited one. Till next time. **_


	18. The Breakout Part 1:Calm Before the Stom

**Author's Note:**** Hey there sorry for the wait. Now I know I said the breakout would be happening in this chapter but it turned out so big I had to split things up into two chapters. This helps set things up, and hopefully you all like it. Glazier Blue and I worked hard on this and wanted it to turn out right. **

Chapter 18: The Breakout Part 1: Calm Before The Storm

Leo had to take a few deep breaths as he came out of his meditation. He had been in the higher plain for almost 8 hours straight and still Donatello hadn't appeared to him. Where was he? What was happening? Leo constantly going over the last meeting he had had with him. If Donnie hadn't contacted them again, it only meant he couldn't. What the hell were those monsters doing to his baby brother...? At that thought Leo cut himself off. What had they done to him? The blue clad turtle leaned forward on his hands as he pulled himself out of his sitting position. His joint's cracked and popped with pain but he didn't care. A terrifying thought of his little brother's fate shuddered through his body making every one of his nerves implode. Was Donnie dead? Had they killed him? Tortured him to death - ? NO! He couldn't think like that... He would know if Donnie was dead. Splinter would know. Heck they all would.

Quietly the leader made his way out of the dojo and into the dark depressing lair he had now become accustom too. Barely any of them spoke to one another anymore. Mikey's go lucky humor was all but gone. Raph's temper was at times...out of control, and Leo, he couldn't be there for either of them. If he wasn't training, he was meditating. Waiting for any sign that Donnie was still with them.

So, when Leo heard a sound coming from the kitchen that could be mistaken as... joyful, he quickly went to investigate. Someone was …. singing? "Master?" Leo said a little surprised finding his father singing in Japanese while making tea.

"Hello my son. Would you like some tea?" The old rat said not quite as happily in his singing voice but still not as depressed he and his sons had been for the past few months. The confusion must have really shown on Leo's face because Splinter only smiled sadly at him, answering his unasked question. "Do you recall the words to your childhood lullaby?" He smiled coming to sit at the table. "The lullaby Prayer. I wrote it for the four of you on your third birthday. It always seemed to bring you comfort and inspiration when you were afraid, after your training started.

"Of course, I remember." Leo joined him instantly recalling the words both in Japanese and the translation. The mere memory of the words filled the turtle with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. "What made you think of that?"

"I was singing it to your brother." The rat master smiled, but that only made Leo frown. There was no one else here. "Your brother Donatello. While I have been in the higher plain waiting for him, I sing it. I like to think where ever he is, no matter what he is going through, he can hear the prayer and it bring him comfort."

"Donnie hasn't returned to the higher plain... what makes you think he can hear it?" Leo said not able to hide his worry. As usual his father could see right through him.

"You're not asking me whether I think he can hear me... You're asking me do I still think he is alive." Splinter stated making Leo instantly look away. The warm furry hand on his shoulder was a comfort. "We would know if he wasn't." Splinter assured him. "And though I do sometime feel his fear and... pain..." he winced. "He is still connected to us. I believe on some level Donatello can feel us just as we feel him."

"Maybe I'll start singing to him then...but only in the meditation. I wouldn't want to punish you guys with my singing voice." Leo finally mirrored his father's smile.

…...

From being constantly abused, isolation was also a term Don had become all too familiar with, especially since being sent to prison. A lot of people say that being alone isn't all that bad, but try saying that to someone who was either been bombarded with unwanted attention, to living in complete solitary confinement for an unknown period of time with nothing but the vile memories of what happened to them for company. Most people would go insane... Heck to a degree Donnie 'was' going insane.

It had been a couple of days since his last encounter with the Prime Leader, ending in yet another lustful but painful advance ... It had disturbed him how little of a struggle he had put up this time. Not that he was growing used to the invasive pain. Each time he felt worse than before. It's just, there was no point. Everything they did now was just fuel for his internal fire.

Once returning to the prison, he thought he would find solace in his isolation. That's what he called going to his cell, mainly since he would be alone all the time just like solitary. Also, It meant that the guards would leave him alone and he could rest and recuperate. Maybe meditate and contact his family, but that was no longer an option. He couldn't face them right now... It hurt too much to know the shame he had brought on them. Now being alone in a small dark room with nothing to do but reflect on how dramatically wrong his life had got was a torment. To many thoughts were coursing through his mind. Thoughts concerning the breakout. Those thoughts alone were the only thing keeping the young teen sane now. Sitting down on the cold filthy floor, folded up, and a spoon in hand, writing in the dirt.

At least he knew he could continue with his plans. Only with one slight altercation. It would be happening as soon as he was out of isolation! He wanted out NOW! None of those Dino's, especially the Prime Leader would touch him again. Not after what he had seen. The face of that young federation man had been cemented firmly into the turtle's mind. Probably forever. The look in his eyes before his brains were blown across the room... and just for one horrible second 'he' had almost been the one to do it for no real good reason. Never a good reason to do that. "Am sorry." He had just kept saying as those somehow the kid could hear him. Things he would have once thought was unthinkable and even unbearable were becoming the norm. Every day dropping to a new depth as though it was nothing. He was on a one-way spiral to Hell. One he knew he wouldn't be able to get off if he didn't try something soon.

He was thinking up ways he could finalized his plan into solid steps. A total of five steps that would need to be followed to the letter if the breakout had any chance of success. It had taken a while but he managed to isolate the most important points needed in order for things to go well... at least as well as they could go.

"Ok step one…" The turtle whispered, finishing the writing in the dirt. "Secure the Key card." One of the most important of all of them, and he needed to make sure all of the inmates in the cell block knew this too. Luckily, he had had a chance to relay his instructions to Rhynnok before being tossed into isolation again... Speaking of the large purple brute, putting aside him constantly asking for a second... payment, he was doing a good job convincing the others to join him and relaying his instructions. Despite their history and there mutual hate for one another, the large alien had proved himself trustworthy in a short amount of time. The promise of freedom really must have enticed him. Even with the high chances of death, Donatello shared his desperation.

That brought him to step two. The distraction... He was just thinking about step two and how that was going to have to work when Donnie suddenly winced. The left side of his face was stinging so badly that he had to bite down on the end of his tatty mask to stop himself from crying out. Automatically he reached up cradling his cheek trying to relieve the three open slashes, but that only made them burn more. The bleeding had stopped but from his medical prospective, he knew the Prime Leader's claws had done permanent damage to his face. Anger coursed through him. It wasn't so much how he looked in the mirror, but the fact every time he would, he would be reminded that he had been claimed. The branding marks on his plastron may eventually heal... long... long time eventually. But the physical scar's couldn't be as much as a permanent reminder as the mental ones were... The Prime Leader was so going to get his!

No Donnie Focus! he looked back down at the make shift writing in the dirt. Step Three. Remove the cuffs and tattoos before taking the inside of the prison. First he would just have Rhynnok's followers, but soon they would need all the inmates to cover him long enough for the more complicated steps. That would mean getting all the cells open. Opening all the cell doors one by one would be too time consuming. Then it would all be too late. There had to be some master controls at the main security center. A master control to open the cells at once. That was Step Four. Taking control of the heart of the prison would be his main focus before concentrating on opening the doors to the outside.

They would have to completely lock it down inside and get their hands onto all the weapons if they had any chance defending themselves outside before making a break for the prison ships... Step Five. Release the fury! For once Donnie was glad he was on the side of the prisoners. These were some of the most dangerous life forms in the galaxy. Without there shackles binding them, the guards wouldn't stand much of a chance... They outnumbered them at least 5 to 1. However, if they were to encounter much resistance outside, that was when things were going to get nasty. The element of surprise was only going to last so long. Step two was going to have to work bloody wonders!

…...

Meanwhile outside in the exercise yard all of the inmates were milling about accept for a small group gathered, including the three that ambushed Don in the cafeteria, stood with their eyes intently on Rhynnok as he quietly explained the steps his partner in crime had told him a few days ago when he had returned from the Prime Leader's interrogation before been carted off. Silence instantly fell as a guard walked by. There was definitely a passing look, but he quickly moved on. Once he was out of sight the inmate started whispering again.

"…Once all the cells are open, we will proceed, but we will have to be fast." Rhynnok muttered as though he was relaying something simple like tomorrows whether. But no matter how persuasive their boss could be, his audience was hesitant of the plan to say the least.

"Uh…not to question you, but how sure of this plan of yours?" The burly one asked. Their nerves were like birds greedily pecking at all their sanity. Any moment now someone was going to snap from the stress of it all.

At these words Rhynnok stepped forward towering over him. "For someone who isn't questioning me, that sure did sound like a question." He said in a tone that made the smaller alien instantly cower. But he then sighs. "I am sure because this terrapin is one of four that escaped here last time. That has NEVER been done before. Not from here. He may not be the top muscle of his clan, but as I understand it, he is the brains. This is a rare opportunity. We would be filling in the role of his brothers and on a much bigger scale. He knows what he's doing." Explaining with his arms folded with a fixed glare. He had been omitted about the part where the brothers were recaptured again later but that was pointless to bring up. Once they were in the ships, there wouldn't be much chance of been recaptured. All the escaped would be going straight into hiding. "If he says it can be done then it can be done."

"But I don't see all of us getting out of this." The one-eyed alien said and then wished to the mother of mars that he hadn't as the tension in the group increased tenfold.

"We'll all be fine. We take down the guards in here, get their weapons. As long as no one does anything stupid, like fall's on their face, we'll run those Triceratons down and take the ships. They won't know what hit them. I promise! we'll all be fine!" Rhynnok said this promise defiantly. He knew no matter what their fears, they would probably do it anyway. The price of freedom was just too high. "The first step is down to us. One of you swipe a key card then bring it straight to me and me only. I want that done before the turtle is out of isolation. Then he can remove the shackles. It will be much easier getting out of here without the tattoos and cuffs...So whatever happens, the guards are NOT to get hold of the turtle until he has done his part. Understand!"

They all nodded. "Then once the rest of our brothers are free, it's all go. Though many of us have made enemies in here, everyone will join against the Prime Leaders guards if they are all that's standing between us and our freedom. That's everything. Everybody got that because I don't want to repeat myself.

"All accept one. You haven't told us what step two will be. The distraction I mean?" Another inmate said so quietly and in such a scared voice he almost wasn't heard.

At that Rhynnok did smile. "I can't tell you that. You will have to be surprised. However, I will tell you the signal that we are about to start it, so you are already. Make sure you spread this around so everyone will know what it means, accept the guards that is." The large alien was quiet for a moment as he thought about his last meeting with Donatello in the cafeteria. It had left the alien with an unfamiliar feeling... an actual feeling...? he hadn't had one of those in a long time. But he couldn't think of that right now. This was the perfect way to secretly carry the message right under the guards noses. Before long every inmate in here would know it by heart.

"What is it?" They all asked, still nervous but even more curious as to what this could be.

…...

Donnie had continued going over every last detail and every possible outcome. Everything that could and would most likely go wrong only stopped when he noticed that his hands were shaking and his heart was about to break through his plastron. This was really happening, depending when they let him out. Rhynnok assured him he would have the key card for him for the next time they talked. But the more this idea became real to him, the more frantic about it he felt.

He knew there was going to be deaths, many deaths... likely his own in the attempt. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Once the idea of losing his life did scare him, but after everything, what scared him more was that it didn't bother him as much. Part of it would be a relief... but...his family. Never seeing them again. Them never knowing and forever waiting and wondering. His stomach twisted into knots at the thought. But if he did make it home and they found out what had happened to him, would they still want him? Maybe...hopefully they wouldn't cast him out.

They were his family after all but...he had shamed them. They would look at him differently, like a pitiful disappointment. Slowly over time he would become a dark dirty family shameful secret. Eventually that would lead to resentment of him. He couldn't stand proudly as a warrior beside them anymore. No matter what they said, he would know they looked at him as a failure…Oh he couldn't bare that. At least if he died here in battle, he could reclaim some dignity. His clan would know he died protecting them while saving others. They WOULD know. Master Splinter, maybe even Leo would know the moment his life ended and his last thoughts were of them.

Quickly brushing away a sneaky tear, the thought of his family's telepathic connection actually made him think of his last meeting with Rhynnok a few days ago. It had been very... odd.

**Flashback...**

After they had returned from the interrogation with the Prime Leader, instead of going straight into isolation, Donatello had been sent to the cafeteria for a meal. It would be the last one he would get for days and he knew the guards wanted the other prisoners to see the state he was in. They all knew what was going on and trotting him out to show him off as an example just added to his humiliation. Nice. Hungrily the turtle ate the green slob they called food, not at all caring about the taste. Another horrid thing he was getting used to it as his needy belly needed something, anything to fill that burning hole growing inside him. He just needed one moment of formality to distract him from what had just happened in this god forsaken hell hole.

He imagined he was sitting eating something different at home. Mikey standing at the stove. His breakfasts were so much better. Leo making his usual morning tea with the green herb's and intoxicating smell. Raph mean while grumbling about not being a morning person, and then finally Master Splinter greeting them in that cheerful voice. Donnie was so lost in the pleasant memory that he didn't hear the familiar voice interrupting it right away.

"Hey you still with it or have they finally cracked you?" He said getting impatient.

"W- what?" Don looked about but then realized it was Rhynnok sitting behind him. Backs to one another.

"I was saying you look like hell." He had seen Donnie scar's as he passed him. "Take it the meeting with the Prime Leader was pleasant?" The larger alien muttered watching the guards positioned around the room. They didn't seem to be focusing on them right now.

"You could say that. It went so pleasantly in fact that once I've finished eating, there putting me back in isolation tonight as punishment. But they wanted you all to get a good look at me first... Which is good because I have an update for you." Donnie sneered leaning so close over his food.

"And what is that?" Rhynnok asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We are bringing the plans forward! As soon as I am out of isolation. Can you have the key card for me by then?" Donnie said ignoring the sudden choking sound coming from behind him.

"Are you serious?" He said trying to cover up his coffin fit.

"Deadly serious. So, you better inform the others to be ready..." He trailed off for a moment. "Prepare them... Not all of us are going to make it out of this. They have the right to know what they're getting into. It's going to be a lottery who's makes it onto those ships and who doesn't."

Rhynnok was quiet at this for a while as though he was contemplating that. "You sound like you care?" He chuckled as though the turtle had told him a funny joke, but Donnie didn't see the troubling expression that followed. The prospective he had had of this turtle had changed somewhat since they had first met. He didn't have to act like a mindless brute around him to be taken seriously. And despite all what was been done to him, the turtle still seemed to hold his ground and even a conversation. Rhynnok believed him when he said he was the brains of his family...and yet he still had time to...care...about the others? What was this creature? Were they all like this on earth? One thing was for sure, he had never met someone like this mutant before. It seemed to confuse and even trouble him. "Some have already guessed. They could do with something to inspire them... You say nothing. I'll handle it."

Don sighed heavily. He would have to trust the larger alien on that. Despite what was at stake. They should have a choice to go and take their chances or hang back and risk getting re-captured. He had watch one person up close as they died today. His guilt wouldn't permit to watch others die because of him. But he couldn't go back now. Rhynnok wouldn't let him.

But as guilt seemed to start swamping his brain, he suddenly felt something else familiar wash over him relieving his panic-stricken guilt wave. As time ticked on he closed his eyes letting another memory play. "Hmm hm…hmm hm….hm hm..hm..hm…hmm."

"What's that?" Rhynnok stopped eating as the sound of humming reached his ears. He wasn't much of a fan of music. It had been years since he had even heard any, but the tune seemed to catch his attention.

"Uh…what?" Don jumped as his trip down memory lane was again interrupted, and it was an unexpected question. He was asking about the song he was humming. It was a lullaby from there early childhood Master Splinter had used to sing to them when tucking them into bed. He didn't at all know what had made him think of it... But...he had just been assaulted again that day. It's amazing what the mind will do in order to cope. But it wasn't just a lullaby...It was sort of a prayer. In fact 'Pray' was what it was called, translated from Japanese, "Inoru."

"That humming…what is it?" Rhynnok asked curiously in the least threatening tone Don had ever heard from him.

With a sigh as this conversation was a little out of place here, he felt a bit silly...But, what would it hurt? It's not like he had anything else to offer to anyone. And if it could establish a little bit more peace between them... what the heck! "It's just a lullaby song my father used to sing to me and my brothers when we were… small. It's a prayer for strength, knowing what we would eventually come up against." He felt his cheeks burn saying this. Something so sentimental would surely have the large alien laughing at him. But to his surprise no laughing came. Rhynnok seemed to be taking it in, wondering how the tune would have such meaning, and that they even had a father. Most aliens didn't have parental figures, and he didn't even know his. This only seemed to peak the alien's curiosity further.

"Will you sing it to me?"

"Mmmm?" Don blinked at this and had to stop himself from turning around. Did he hear that right?

"I want to hear it." This was a new thing for the alien. Normally he had to have this tough guy persona, but not with this mutant. For once maybe he could enjoy something simple, even if it was very out of character.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... well I don't sing -" Don tried to tell him but was beaten to the punch.

"Am not asking for a matinee. Just sing it…I want to hear it." He said not able to hide the smirk. Even more surprised by this, Donnie twitched uncomfortably. This was never in a million years the kind of request he expected from someone like Rhynnok... He did feel silly... well who knows maybe it would calm him down. Taking a few breaths, he started to voice the meaningful words soft enough for only them to hear.

"We pray, we pray, to make it through the day,

We don't know how to run, we don't know how to say.

We'll never run, we'll never hide,

we'll always stay and fight.

All we do is get it wrong, until we get it right.

We pray, we pray, we'll go where we're sent,

We'll fight for are brothers, for those who would repent.

Some say we're monsters. Demons with a knife,

But demons fight with fearless fun, with a will of our own life.

We pray, we pray to always tell the truth.

We fort for our honor, for the strength of our youth.

We pray, we pray, to make it through the day,

We don't know how to run, we don't know how to say."

Donnie was glad he hadn't had to have direct eye contact doing this. His olive-green skin was much darker around his neck and cheeks and yet he felt a bit better saying the words out loud. They were comforting. It was a moment before he realized a strange silence had filled the air between him and Rhynnok and suddenly it was uneasy again. His heart raced with regret for sharing something so personal -

"Wise words. Your Father must be a great warrior." The simple words that came from the large purple aliens mouth almost knocked Donnie over as hard as his punches. Was he getting actual praise from him?

"Oh..uh…yeah. Yes he is." Don nodded still shocked at the positive words.

Now he really was confused as to why? Was this a trick of some kind?

"Let me here it again." Rhynnok requested with even less of a threatening tone. "I like the tune."

"Uh…ok sure." Don nodded preparing himself to say it once more, surprising himself further at how...nice this all was. For the first time in what felt like years Donnie was at ease.

**End Flashback**

All of the turtle's nerves were calmer as he came out of his memory, the song now replaying in his mind. It was strange just having a normal talk with Rhynnok, since it was just…well…you know, normal. Those rare moments would become precious in a place like this and he knew every little good feeling he would fight tooth and nail for, he would pay for later with something much worse.

As though to remind him the loud buzzer assaulted his ears indicating his time in isolation was up. His cell automatically opened. It was time for the inmates on his block to get food, and for the fun to start. It was all going to go down today, he knew it, Rhynnok knew it and now all the inmates in their cell block knew it. No matter what he was no longer going to be a slave, either through freedom or death.

Putting the spoon in his belt the turtle got to his shaky feet and walked to the entrance of the cell. He had not eaten in two and a half days. Food was first on the agenda. As he left, he didn't bother wiping away what he wrote in the dirt. It didn't matter, the Triceratons didn't know how to read the Earth language anyway. The final step in plan underlined.

Step Five: Unleash the Fury! And he would!

_**A/N: Hope you like. Now I promise in the next chapter things will pick up and the breakout will happen. There will be a lot of surprises in store and there's more to come. I really hope you all like it. Still if you have questions, or wish to talk with me please feel free to PM me or ask questions. I don't mind. Till next time. **_


	19. The Breakout Part 2

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the long wait, this chapter took a long while to write. And this is by far the longest chapter I have written. It's worth it after you all see what is going on. Now after all that waiting here it is, the breakout. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: The Breakout Part 2

There was a noticeable tension festering in the cafeteria by a select few of inmates. The guards mean while went on none the wiser to the nerves mounting as most knew that this could actually be the last peaceful moment they would have before everything hit the fan. Most were trying to act normal, but the prospects of what was coming made them sweat and their heart's race. Starting with nervous glances to eyes fully locking with one another, just waiting for the signal from their two instigators which would start the chain of events that would change everything.

Some late stragglers entered the cafeteria to eat. One in particular was a four-armed alien rushing in, eyes quickly scanning the area in search of someone. The four-armed alien fiddled with his pocket as he carried the small hidden object eager to get it off his person. He gulped as his eyes found his target. Rhynnok! He was over in the food line. The large alien looked over in his direction. By the look of anxiety dripping from his face he knew his contact had been successful in step one of the turtle's plan.

Casually grabbing a bowl, the four-armed alien then walked over to join the line. Eyes kept forward as he passed by Rhynnok as he discreetly reached into his pocket to pull the item out and then slipped it into his eager hand. Transaction completed. Then after getting his food the large alien then turned his attentions to the table that was opposite the turtle. His partner in crime. Being careful to keep his eyes forward, he sat down relieved to find there was no attention focused on them.

"Well?" Donatello spoke without looking up or stopping to eat his food. For some odd reason, he found the meal at least tolerable today. He chalked it up to the fact that this could be the very last one he might be eating. With that in mind anything could be appealing. After all he needed his strength.

Rhynnok cracked his neck. "Step one, secure the key card…complete." He responded, patting a spot on his pants. Even though Don couldn't see it he heard the action.

This brought a very carefully hidden smile to the turtles face not at all reflecting the sudden explosion of excitement. He hid that well. "Good... How... how did you manage that?" He asked curiously.

Rhynnok chuckled. "You forget turtle this prison has some of the most inconspicuous thieves ever known in this universe. They can pick pockets in their sleep." Shaking his head in negative amusement at the brains of the operation failing to remember such a detail. However, his smirk vanished at the next topic. "Some have been very much on edge. No worries we've all had a chat and I 'inspired' them to stay with us." He reassured.

"Understandable. A lot of things are going to happen when it kicks off… One most likely us all dying." Donnie admitted trying to repress the heavy pain pushing inside. He was just about to ask how he had convinced the others but thought better of it. Hopefully the element of surprise would keep the casualties to a minimum. The guards however were something he had been struggling with. He wanted them to suffer for sure. But every time that fantasy entered his mind, he would see his father pushing them out. One of many Splinters teachings was to never seek out vengeance...but his father was a long way away right now... "I'm not a killer... but just play it from here." Once again side stepping the difficult choices, his thoughts returned to his...his... well his accomplice. He wasn't exactly sure what to label Rhynnok. He no longer saw the alien as a hostile threat as before. His manner towards him had changed and even some trust seemed to have been established. But he still felt uneasy around him. Mostly because of the way he caught the alien looking at him now and then... like he was a puzzle he was trying to crack.

"It's better than being stuck in here. Besides there's a few guards here who I really can't wait to payback." the alien's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched.

Hearing and sensing the anger Don decided to change things and move on to the next piece of business. "Did everyone else get the other items?"

"Yes, they're armed and are just waiting for us to give them the signal. I suggest we get started on that right away."

Don closed his eyes to take a few breaths. His heart raced and his palms started to moisten as time ticked by. It was getting closer to the point of no return. All bets would be off and anything could happen. The realization started to weigh on the turtle as silence fell upon him. For a while they didn't speak, just let time tick by as they contemplated the very next action.

"You're really sure about this turtle?" Rhynnok questioned not able to hide some coldness in his tone. This seemed to flicker some anger in Donnie somewhat.

"Yes. It will!" He stated with Irritation driving him to speak a bit louder. "Stop asking, I keep telling you the same thing over and over. Quit it with the questions."

"You can't blame me for asking. We could die today. Makes me wish I could have another 'payment' from you..." He said rather to smugly. "I think you might not... completely dislike it." He just loved pushing the turtles buttons and that it did.

"I…told you…your... I didn't want any of... NOT your– your nothing...!" Don's fist clenched trying to stop himself from been sick and unsuccessfully forget about his shame. But before he could finish the buzzer blew and one of the guards waved his fist in the air.

"Chow time is over, back to your cells!" he shouted at them all. Everyone quickly complied. Wow time flew by real fast. This effetely silenced Don only to see Rhynnok's smug and lustful face wink at him as he passed by. His teeth gritted again. Donnie wasn't letting this one go. Not this time.

…

A few minutes later all the inmates that were in the cafeteria were walking the halls, their hands cuffed together as they were in two single file lines. At least five guards were escorting them as they entered their cell block. Don was in the middle of the line and unfortunately had Rhynnok right behind him. A hot breath down the back of his neck made him shudder as the large alien's whisper to him "So turtle, what do you say, just one more?"

Not able to repress a growl. "You keep away from me Rhynnok. I am not yours to play with whenever you feel like it." Don seethed, trying to keep low but some of the inmates were glancing at them. Too much attention was the last thing they needed. If the guards sensed trouble, they would intervene first.

"Awww..." He said in mocking disappointment. "But I'm so used to getting what I want, and I want you." Rhynnok said not at all quietly shoving the turtle forward causing him to cry out in surprise before the shackles around his ankles made him trip and fall flat onto the floor.

He turned around on his shell but the large alien was on top of him, despite his hands being cuffed he made an effort to grab at him. Don raised his legs up and pressed his feet into his stomach, keeping him at bay. The other inmates around them all backed up as the guards struggled to make their way towards through the narrow space.

"Break it up!" One guard yelled.

Rearing his massive hands back Rhynnok then swung them like a baseball bat, striking the turtle across the face, causing his resistance to immediately stop as it dazed him. He then wrapped his hands around Don's throat, the grip cutting off his air ways. The purple clad turtle gasped struggling to get free but he couldn't do much as his hands were cuffed together. But thankfully there was a saving grace, even if it was one that he didn't consider good. The tattoos activated shocking them both. This caused Rhynnok to release his grip and stumble back, Don didn't delay taking in some much needed air.

Unfortunately, his reprieve was short lived as he felt something hard come swinging down on him. All the inmates watched as one of the guards stood over the down turtle, beating on him with his baton. "So, you think you can cause trouble slave!" Don curled up as the baton kept raining down on him, everyone just watching as this happened. "I guess I have to really drive this through your head to get the point across!"

But Rhynnok was suddenly up on his feet shaking off the taser shock. His eyes locked on the back of the guard beating down on the turtle. He reached into his pants, pulling out something sharp! The other guards didn't see this as they were trying to keep the other inmates at bay.

That would do as the large alien simply walked up behind the guard and grabbed him with one hand by the shoulder, pulling him back before driving the long shard forward through the back of his head. The guard didn't make one sound as the weapon penetrated his skull. Only a look of surprise that was replaced with his eyes glazing over, and then as stunned and horrifying silence filled the hall. All actions had stopped but become frozen in time. The baton then fell from the Triceraton's hand before falling to his knees, keeling over into a growing pool of blood. He missed landing on the dazed turtle by inches.

Then it all irrupted. Cries burst out of the Triceraton guards as other inmates suddenly pulled out handmade shivs of their own, stabbing them repeatedly at will until each fell down. Moments later five dead Triceratons lay in pools of blood, the inmates standing over smiling in their small victory and yet shocked at what they had just done. All eyes then went to the center at Rhynnok and the prime leader's slave.

Short moments dragged on for what felt like hours. It was the burly alien to first break the solid frozen over tension by spitting onto the guard he had just murdered. Dripping blood and the shiv still in his hands as he locked eyes with a pale Don. His heavy footsteps towards him made the turtle freeze as he looked at Rhynnok expectantly. Then the large alien nodded before shockingly dropping the sharp object and offered a helping hand to the turtle.

"Step two: Distraction. I think that went rather well." Rhyook showing how proud he was of their little stage show. With absolute no joy, only relief Donnie smiled accepting the assistance.

"Good work, although I didn't think you would actually hit me."

"Had to look real." Rhynnok shrugged which was then followed up by a chuckle.

Shaking his head Don then swiftly moved on to the next phase. "Do you still have it?"

"Step one right here" Rhynnok nodded pulled what had only been handed to him back in the food line moments ago. A familiar triangle device quickly handed to a now smiling Donnie as he took the cool metal device ignoring the eager prisoners staring at him. Now would be a good time to mentally channel his big brother Leo as he addressed the crowd.

"Step three!" Don then pressed a button on the keycard and just like that, all at once the cuffs glowed before a loud clicking sound echoed throughout the cell block and suddenly the prisoners were released. Don felt the cuff and shackles falling off, a huge sigh of relief mentally leaving him. Another stunning silence ripped through the crowd... The restraints were gone... Really gone! after all this time...? It was a strange feeling for them.

Again, Don raised the keycard and pressed another button. Just like stickers the restraining tattoos peeled off and joined the cuffs on the ground. Now there really was no holding them back. He waited for a moment allowing them to bask in their new freedom. They had all been imprisoned for so long, it was eerie, but they didn't have much time. They had to move on. "Now we will do step four. The heart of the prison is where they control all the cell doors. We take there and we can release the other inmates. Now we have to go before the guards absence is noticed." Don started to make his way down the cell block, but then stopped to address everyone.

"I know this is asking a lot and if any of you wish to return to your cells now and avoid this fight, no one will think worse of you. I can't promise everyone will make it... I can only ask you to fight alongside me." He said this knowing that giving them the option of bailing was a risk, but they had a right to choose whether they were going to live or die today. But this really was the last stop. To the turtle's surprise no one moved. In fact, everyone looked confident and even more determined. The risk was high but the cost was higher. The first taste of freedom, this was not a chance they were going to pass up now, no matter what form it came in.

Donnie spotted Rhynnok smirking proudly from the back of the crowd. "To end the Prime Leader! To end the Triceratons!" He yelled and everyone cheered.

The next action was the prisoners searching through the dead guards. There were no guns, but just the batons, but it was something and that was better than nothing. Donnie couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was. Maybe he was to shocked? what was happening? His plan to just escape to head home seemed to have started some kind of...of…...'Revolution.'

"Ok, lets move!" he shouted leading them to the sealed door. The key card instantly opening it to reveal an empty corridor. Good start. "Which way?"

"That way." Rhynnok pointed right, he took the lead and ran down the long empty hall, being flanked by the others from the cell block. So far, they didn't encounter any resistance. That was good but also bad. If they didn't know where all the guards were, then they could walk into them anywhere on the path out of here. Their fears were foundered. Upon the approach of the corner, Don and his new followers came face to face with three of the guards walking in their direction. It took them only a moment for them to realize what was going on. The looks on their faces were almost comical. "Freeze!" one shouted for them to stop but they might as well have given them a green light to charge.

Donatello intimately knew each one of these guards in front of him, and now he was free to act on his feelings. He didn't even remember stepping forward. All he saw was the abuse he had suffered at their hands and his loss of pride. Suddenly lost in a mist of rage he jumped up kicking the first one in the head. Surprisingly easy at knocking him over. After that everything just seemed to blur. He elbowed him in the gut and followed up with quick punches, which caused the guard to stumble back a bit before Don swept his legs out from under him. He wasn't even aware that all the others had joined in on his ram page.

"Escaped Prisoners!" They heard one shout into his communicator. Immediately Rhynnok sprang into action shoving his shive towards the guard. "Send the prison into lock-" Was as far as he got before the large alien silenced him forever. He was watching closely as the blade entered his throat poring the life out of him. The blare of the alarm sounded, echoing through the halls. The prisoners looked around as the sound hit their ears, all their hearts beating fast as they realized they were caught, well not exactly but still the prison was on alert and now they would be looking for them. So much for the element of surprise.

"Shell…we have to move!" The turtle yelled. It was time for Don to rally his men. He had to get them through this. "Don't worry we can still do this. Half of you follow me, the rest keep the guards from us for as long as you can." Quick nods as everyone broke apart heading to their chosen destinations.

…

The central security room and the armory was located at the very heart of the prison. All of the Triceratons were scattering, running around confused after hearing the alarm. Distressed voices of their fellow guard's alerted them broke out over their radios, but now all was eerily silent. Checking the security feed, but they couldn't find anything on the monitors; nothing at all... Panic soon started to grow.

The head guard inside the room turned to one of his subordinates with a snarl on his face, "Someone get a report on where the escaped inmates are!"

One of them responded back, "Sir, we already alerted everyone, and they are starting to lock down the prison. We'll get them you can count on it."

The head guard growled as he checked the comms trying to get anyone who was closer to where they were spotted. "If anyone is near the cell block, get down there and contain the situation!" Heaving a bit, he then turned to the rest of the guards. There were only seven of them. "Arm up!"

Nodding as they went to a doorway. It had a green, radiating, energy screen blocking entry. Two of the guards stood on both sides and slid a key card through the reader simultaneously. Quickly they entered the room filled to the brim with weapons. Grabbing the blasters, they set them to stun. It was regulation not to kill the prisoners unless instructed to.

One of the guards grabbed a long pole arm. It had a shiny metallic pole that had three prongs at the end that produced a red electric spark at the tips. "Move out!" the head guard ordered as they lined up by the main doors. However, upon them opening, they froze at the site before automatically recoiling. The earth reptile alien they had had so much fun with was now fearlessly standing there, restraint free, with a dark smirk none of them had seen from him before. The inmates standing behind him mean while looked ready to kill.

Don charged forward jump kicking the first. The others followed his cue, rushing and knocking down every guard in their path. With sheer numbers on their side it would be a short fight. Donnie had his eyes on the guard close to the control panel. He remembered him as a frequent visitor to his cell. Watching him raise his weapon, Don was faster. Moving forward he struck the guard's wrist, right on the nerve causing him to drop the blaster. That was followed by a kick to the gut. Air escaped, he delivered a powerful elbow blow to the chin. All that pain and humiliation he had been bottling up had just exploded. Of course, all the labor he had been doing had helped his muscle strength somewhat as well. His head jerked at the crackle sound. Turning he saw electrified prongs heading his way. Luckily, he had enough time to move and make a grab for the weapon. The two were then caught in a brief struggle trying to disarm the other. A cry of pain escaped the guard as he felt the end of it shoved into his gut. Loosening his grip long enough for the turtle to take it away, twirling it in his hands just like his Bo staff.

"This is for everything you did to me." He sneered dangerously making eye contact with the large dino before he continued. "A taste of what the prime leader has coming. Only difference is you're going to live through it." Donnie had decided right there that he wasn't going to join the killing spree the inmates were on... at least for now. Twirling the prongs, he then faced them the other way, without mercy Don thrust it into the guard, sparks emanating as it made contact. Once it connected to flesh the Triceraton cried out as he was electrocuted. Both eyes watched as he fell to the ground, out cold and twitching.

Some rage now spent, a mist in Donnie's head seemed to clear, taking notice of everything else what was happening around him. The other guards were dead. The inmates and their shivs had made short work of them. So much crimson, a chill shot through him, knowing from here this body pile was going to get higher. It made his stomach unsettled partly because the old part of him was horrified at the idea, while the rest... the new and angry part of him seemed to be taking it a little to alright. No! He didn't have time to work through this moral dilemma right now.

"Secure the doors!" He ordered coldly.

Don looked down at the polearm. Giving it a few twirls, sparks flying caused another smile to spread across his face. "May not be my bo staff…but it'll do." He said placing it behind his shell and headed for the controls while the others ran for the armory. As the turtle started working Rhynnok instructed the troops.

"Grab as many weapons as you can, once we let the others out, they will need to be armed!" They all complied grabbing as much as they could carry. Meanwhile Don was looking over the main console. He saw the holographic projection of the commands but they were in the Triceraton's language. He wasn't exactly perfect at it but he understood the basic. Basic was all he needed, thankfully he spent enough time around the Triceratons to pick up the basics. The control for the cells and for the restraints caught his eye as he activated it. A screen popped up asking for keycard access. Don's swiped his copy and to his joy the beep turned the light green. After pressing a few more buttons a screen came up warning him that ALL the prisoners' restraints were about to be deactivated and all cells open!

"Step four…secure the heart of the prison…complete." He nodded. A moment for a few breaths as one more button and all hell to be let loose. What happened from here on out was all unknown but he would never again be a prisoner after today. He pressed the button and the loudest new alarm sounded.

"Time for step Five boys. Let's do what we do best." Rhynnok voicing his thoughts as the others cheered before leaving the room to join the fight that was just about to erupt.

"Remember we meet up at the main gates by the shuttle bay." Donnie turned back to the controls. "Go on without me I need to do one more thing."

"No I don't think so. I'm sticking with you." The large alien refused causing Don to look at him in confusion.

"I don't need you watching me…I can still take care of myself." He argued but then both jumped as they heard an echoing of an explosion somewhere not too far away followed by gun fire. 30 seconds since the release and things were already heating up. Rhynnok stayed close to the doors for any on coming.

"Hurry it up turtle. We need you at the main doors." He said urgently. Don turned back and tried to access the camera feed from all over the prison confirming that the party had already started. The inmates had come running straight out of the cells and into an interlocked attack with the guards, but so far it looked like the guards were winning. The another one showed the cafeteria, and apparently, the inmates from his cell block arrived and was currently in a shoot off from behind the tables. "Wow that was quick."

Don changed the feed, but this time the screen displayed a hanger, a few ships were stationed there all of which weren't being used, but seemed to be guarded by more Triceratons. "Bingo, there's the ships. We just have to cross the exercise yard and make our way to the main gates."

"Spectacular. Are you done?" Rhynnok asked growing more impatient.

"Just about, why getting nervous tough guy?" The turtle took a step back taking out the polearm before plunging it into the control panel, effectively destroying it. It couldn't be used against them again. But before the sparks even started to fly he felt Rhynnok's arm practically dragging him out the door. The large alien was very eager to join the fight of his captors. He too had suffered to long at the hands of the guards, now it was time to indulge in some raw and long awaited payback. They didn't have to wait long before they ran right into some.

This time thinking about his brother Raph, the turtle dished out his own brutal justice. Spinning the polearm in his hands Don whacked the guards hard, using his medical knowledge of bone structure and focusing on the parts of the body that were more sensitive and could be used to take down larger enemies easily. He swept one of the guard's feet, knocking them on their back, and then looking over his solder, he slammed the butt-end upwards to another chin. It connected as a cry of pain sounded, instantly blood oozing from his mouth.

He watched as the guard reached up and cradled his face, giving Don the chance to jump spin kick him in the head, causing the dino to fall to the ground. Turning back to another guard that he leg swept the turtle then thrust the prongs of the staff down onto him. The cries of pain intensified as electricity coursed through the dino as he withered on the ground. Now normally Don would withdraw the staff only after a few seconds, but for some reason he applied more pressure, as the prongs dug in and the red sparks coursed through the guard more, the cries of pain now starting to gargle.

Once again, he was lost in a mist of fury as he lost count how many guards he and Rhynnok had gone through. But just seeing the guard suffer like this... thrilled him. It felt so good to induce it onto his tormentors just as they had done it to him... and he didn't want it to stop. He was going to continue until the guard stopped breathing... but then the very same jolt of revenge hit him like a ton of bricks. He had a bigger debt of revenge to pay back first. If there was going to be blood on his hands it was going to be the Prime Leader's. Pulling the staff back, he walked away leaving a trail of guards behind him. This was why he always held back... because he knew how to really hurt people, and right now his self-control seemed to be only making short appearances. Again, the mist lifted and all that rage subsided for the moment.

Looking around he saw that the rest of the guards were down, Rhynnok standing over them looking rather pleased with himself. "I've been wanting to do that for forever." He then turned and looked at his companion. "I see you enjoyed your lust for vengeance as well."

"I…I…I'm not sure," Don sadly admitted, that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach once again filling him as he looked down at the bodies. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, especially if he had nothing but contempt for these aliens.

"We should go." Rhynnok came to stand next to him a little to close for his liking.

"Y-Yeah, lets go," Don shakily made his way to move away and back into his own space. But even though Don saw what was happening on the security feed, nothing prepared him for the close up. The damage and bloodshed that was coming their way. They got to the end of the hall and stopped as they saw some bodies on the ground, but not just the guards. There were the inmates from their cell block, the ones that were supposed to be keeping look out. Some looked as if they were shot while another had huge gashes on their torso, blood of EVERY color oozing out.

"No…" Donnie gasped as he looked them over, the same sickening feeling back in his stomach. The genius turtle wasn't sure why but the mere sight of these aliens, one's he didn't even know, brought him sorrow. This was puzzling. One moment all his emotions were for blood and vengeance, but pain and sorrow the next. What was wrong with him?

"Guess they didn't make it." Rhynnok shook his head and carefully stepped over the bodies but stopped and turned back realizing he was by himself. "Hurry up, there's nothing more we can do for them."

"Uh…right…ok." He then slowly started to walk passed, forcing his gaze away and leaving the dead behind.

Further into the building they heard more cries. The sounds of fighting was going on somewhere as they followed the path of destruction. Bent walls, blood smeared floors and walls, and even a body or two. Just seeing the other inmates' bodies brought a sense of guilt upon Don. This was a blood bath. These people were dying for...for him! Why? Had he really been that convincing. Fight for freedom, yes but he wasn't worth dying for. Well, at least now they had freedom, sadly it came in the form of death.

They pass one of the open cell blocks and Don stopped to look down in the hall. He could see some of the inmates fighting with the guards, no guns, just regular fist fighting. There were about three guards and five other prisoners. But the difference is that the inmates were smaller so the fight could be called even. Now logic would have told the turtle to keep on going and not deviate from his path, and that this wasn't his problem. But it was his brother Mikey who's voice seemed to be coming into his head this time. What would he do seeing this?

"Hey come on we have to go." Rhynnok still trying to drag him.

"No. We can't just leave them!" Don said and took off. Rhynnok groaned but followed.

The first guard towered over the inmates, pinning two down to the floor. Raising the staff he jammed the prongs into the back of his head and the guard released his captive's as the volts shot through him and he fell to the floor with a sickening crack! Rhynnok mean while went after the other.

Seeing as he was out Don looked at the inmate and nodded before he went to the last. Unfortunately, he heard him coming and turned to face him. "You!" He yelled. Don dodged an incoming strike and uppercut him with his staff, causing the guard to stumble. The inmates were backing away eager to stay out of the firing line. Donnie made sure they got their chance to run, but that was a second to long as the Dino fist connected with his jaw knocking him into the wall. The taste of blood filled his mouth and stars were popping in front of his eyes. To dazed to fight back for a moment, the guard wasted no time grabbing Donnie by the arm and pulling him up over his shoulder, quickly making off with him back down the hall. but before they could get far, Donnie heard a loud raw and a massive fist struck the side of the dino's face, knocking him forward and grabbing the turtle by the shell before he hit the floor.

Donnie looked up to see Rhynnok standing protectively over him. "Done playing hero? Good. Lets go already!"

"Thank you." Don responded almost blankly. Why had he just done that?

"Yeah…Thanks for the most part," The one-eyed alien responded as they formed around the duo.

"We just need to do something first before we get there," Another inmate responded, showing that whatever it is they needed to do was important.

"Don't take too long, or else we'll leave without you," Rhynnok told them as he turned to leave, in which he dragged Don with him. "Come on we have to move now!"

"Ok, Ok." Don responded as he was finally let go and they exited the cell block and continued to their destination.

They moved together and encountered more guards, firing away at other inmates. But luckily their backs were to the duo, so Rhynook fired his blaster at them, hitting them square in the head. "Move!" Rhynnok shouted to them as they joined them in their direction. Don could only see yet more dead bodies of the inmates and guards, all of which were either shot or brutally stabbed.

Along the way their small group grew and less of the guards appeared blocking their path...then eventually they reached the main doors that led out to the exercise yard. They had made it. To the turtles surprised they found a vast amount of the prisoners already there waiting for them for some odd reason. Why were they still here? Don spotted one by the door, apparently working on some wires. The door must have been sealed and they were trying to open it manually.

It's then the three aliens that attacked Don the day prior came up to the two. "About time you all caught up." The burly one said.

"Yeah, we were thinking you were dead," The four armed one responded next.

"No one can take me out." Rhynnok replied proudly. "And I made sure nothing happened to our leader here." He motioned to Don. This made the turtle grimace. That was a title for him he wasn't used to hearing and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Is this all that made it?" Rhynnok looking around the few dozen that were left.

"As far as we know. A majority of us were unarmed when all the cells were unlocked, so that made them easy pickings... It was a freaking slaughter!" He spat anger.

"The guards managed to change the door access so the key cards we picked aren't working. But I think we can get the door to open. But there is a bigger problem though…" The four armed one said, entering the conversation and adding in some grim news. "A majority of the guards are outside, waiting for us."

"Once the doors open we're going to charge them and hope for the best," The burly one said next.

"Wait…" Don said, eyes widening and heart beating fast at the news. "If they're waiting…that means you all are walking into another slaughter."

"We know." He responded and not at all afraid? This surprised the turtle big time, if he knew he was going to walk into a situation where he was certain to die, even an honorable death in battle would have him be a bit more nervous... well he wouldn't be as relaxed as this. "We are willing to make the sacrifice."

"But…then wouldn't that mean that breaking out like this would be for nothing to you all?" Don asked, still shocked.

"It's better than rotting in here." The burly one said, confident in his words.

Don still couldn't understand how they weren't afraid of dying, especially since most knew that they were going to once those doors opened. Maybe it was the fact that they already accepted death that they were now marauders ready to charge. Still he had to commend them on this, and knew that he had to lead them into this even if it meant getting killed.

"Since I'm the so-called leader…it's only fitting that I lead you." Don stated taking a step towards the door, but then looked around confused as the other inmates blocked his path.

"No…you are not." They said defiantly.

Donnie blinked but before he could respond he suddenly felt his shell being grabbed from behind and shoved back. A grunt escaped him but Rhynnok's massive arm had him pinned across the upper plastron, sandwiching him between the alien and the wall. His weapon ripped from his hands, he could only try to push the arm away, but gasped as he's lifted up, his feet hanging in the air.

"R-Rhynnok…what are you doing!" Don grunted, fearful that he may have been set up.

"Keeping you from getting killed." Was all he said.

"W-What!?" the turtle shouted confused. He struggled but unfortunately, the large alien didn't respond, only closed his eyes taking a few breaths as a silence fell.

_"We pray, we pray, to make it through the day,_

_We don't know how to run, we don't know how to say._

_We'll never run, we'll never hide,_

Rhynnok repeating the words of the turtles' childhood song carried out over the crowd. Don's eyes widened, gob smacked as he listened to his father's words. He had only told him that once in the cafeteria... what was going on?

_We'll always stay and fight._

_All we do is get it wrong, until we get it right._

_We pray, we pray, we'll go where we're sent,_

_We'll fight for are brothers, for those who would repent._

Don was even more shocked as the next verse of the song didn't come from Rhynnok, but from the other inmates. They sang it like they knew it from heart as well as he did. He was at a loss, as the song seemed to relieve the tense atmosphere in the air. The very prospects of death no longer mattered as they all listened to the tune

_"Some say we're monsters. Demons with a knife,_

_But demons fight with fearless fun, with a will of our own life."_

Once again Rhynnok sand the next part of the song, all the while looking at the turtle. His whole demeanor had changed. A once tough and solid alien was replaced with someone Don didn't know. He didn't move nor could speak as they continued.

_"We pray, we pray to always tell the truth._

_We fort for our honor, for the strength of our own youth._

_We pray, we pray, to make it through the day,_

_We don't know how to run, we don't know how to say."_

Now all of them sang the last verse facing the door as the inmate working on the panel stood up. He must have finished as he turned to the others. They all silently agreed that they were ready. With that the large doors hissed and opened. They all stood there, ready and singing the song once more from the beginning.

Once the exercise yard was visible they witnessed a large number of guards forming on the opposite side. One row of guards was prone, while the others behind were kneeling down and the last ones in the back were standing. All of them pointing their blasters at the door. Despite this they all continued he verse as they charged out. The word "FIRE" echoed, followed my an explosion of screams and ammunition. A barrage of laser fire shot out and hit multiple prisoners. The first wave fell while the others behind were stopped for a second before continuing their charge while the few with their own blasters returned fire.

He couldn't see them but the noise of the slaughter pierced through Donnie's ears making him want to shriek! He resumed his struggles trying to break free. "Rhynnok, let go I have to help them!"

"No…You have to live. You're the only one who can end this." He said, which stopped his resistance.

"What does it matter to you if I live!?" He glared at his so-called ally desperately wanting to whack him on the head for stopping him. "I don't understand. My song-?"

"I taught it to them." He said like this was a stupid question. "It inspired them...as I am inspired by you." He looked over the small terrapin sadly. "So they listened and learned, then they told others, and they told it to more. They wanted to be free either in this life or the next."

"Are you telling me that my song just sent a load of people to their deaths?" Donnie shook his head confused. He tried to reason but was really loss for words. Did the others have a secret agenda that they weren't telling him? If so why weren't they letting him fight? "Why are you keeping me here?"

"That's…because of me," Rhynnok said in a low voice. When looking into his eyes now Don saw a softness mixed with a …possessiveness?

"What are-"

"I will admit turtle, when your brother humiliated me I was furious and wanted nothing more to have his shell as a trophy." He started saying even though the battle cries could still be heard. "I never got that chance when you were sent to the games... But when I saw you again, I could finally have my revenge. But then…that night when you gave yourself over to me willingly and what you have done since despite what has been done to you, I can't explain it but something changed."

Don gulped hearing this. "W-What's happening" he thought to himself.

"I see you differently, not as an enemy. All the times we talked when discussing the plan…I felt normal like before I was even condemned here. You helped me feel something I thought was long gone, and in turn I started to grow fond of you... And that feeling has only grew more and more. You have to survive no matter what... I know it will be you who will end the prime leader's reign." Rhynnok explained once more, his face inching closer to Don's stunned and scared expression. For a terrifying moment, he thought the alien was actually going to kiss him, but instead his free hand reaching up caressing the left side of his face where the scars were. "I know you may never feel the same way about me and we will likely never see each other again, but I don't care. Maybe in another time, we could have been…I just wanted you to know your very special to me, and I want you to live."

With that the blaster sounds started to dwindle until it all stopped. Seeing as it ended Rhynnok let Don go, the turtle landing on his feet as he was still stunned at what was revealed to him. Did…Did Rhynnok just profess his….no that couldn't be...?

"It's clear, lets go." The alien spoke as he turned and walked out the large doors. Despite all this Don stayed where he was for a moment longer. Why him…? why did he ALWAYS have to attract the kind of attention he didn't want? He just didn't feel that way... Wait this 'still' wasn't the time... Realizing that it was all silent outside brought him crashing back down to reality. He didn't want to go and see what his actions had caused, but he couldn't exactly stay. Getting up he grabbed his weapon and went out.

As feared he was met with a horrific sight he would never forget. The whole yard was littered with bodies. 'Mostly' the color crimson painting the scene.

He felt shaky, his legs on automatic pilot while stepping over the inmates-no…comrades. All of which were dead because of him. All because he had to employ them to help him escape. This was his fault, and nothing could bring them back. The guilt now making itself known and working overtime on the turtle as he stopped in the middle of the yard taking it all in. Only a few of his comrades were left standing on their own power. The rest were being dragged or carried as they were injured. A whole army of them were now reduced to a couple dozen, maybe even less. All of who died for freedom, and now they were free from all, while those who were still living had to fight a while longer.

All the guards were down, and now the survivors were heading towards the ship. The alarms still could be heard blaring but it didn't matter anymore. There wasn't any more resistance, so that means they had done it. Now they just had to take over one of the ships and leave…but that wasn't in the cards for Don. No, he had one more place to go to before he could consider himself free.

"Your slave is coming for you Prime Leader. I hope you have enjoyed your life." Don said to himself as he took one last look around at his fallen comrades and proceeded to join what was left of the others.

_**A/N: Hope you like. and Wow can you believe the exchange with Rhynnok? Well that was something Glazier Blue and I discussed. Well now that he's out of prison he's going for the Prime Leader, it'll be real good. And I thank all of you who waited. Once more If you have questions feel free to ask. Till next time. **_


	20. One Last Stop

**Author's Note:**** Hey there sorry for the wait. I was excited about this chapter, and I kept writing and writing. The chapter got so big that I had to split it into two different chapters. I'm sorry for that, but I can assure you that the second part of the chapter will be along shortly. Glazier Blue and I once again did a good job on this and we hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 20: One last Stop

**Flashback**

A furry hand struck a match as a small glow filled the room, revealing two figures sitting down and facing one another. Splinter took the chance to move the match to one of the few candles that laid between the two, lighting each one as the glow of the room got brighter until the room was dimly lit. Shaking his wrist, the flame extinguished as a small trail of smoke is left in its wake. Setting the burnt out stick down Splinter took a deep breath before he looked at his son in front of him.

Donatello sat on his knees, head hanging as he seemed to refuse to look his father in the eye. Almost as if he was ashamed of something. Understandable, after what had almost happened, his genius son wasn't very talkative. The rat wasn't sure what happened, that is until Leonardo had told him. To say he was surprised at what his passive and most gentlest son had almost done. Raphael had come close to this point many times... but Donatello reaching this prompted an urgent talk.

"Donatello…are you ready to tell me what happened tonight?" Splinter's soft and comforting tone finally broke the tension filling the room. His son didn't respond but maintained the usual silence he was so good at. Concerned as it was obvious that this seem to be really affecting him. "My son, please talk to me."

"Sensei…" Don said softly, almost in a tone low enough to not be heard. "I…I don't know what happened. The Foot ninja…he was…he was about to kill Mikey…I just lost it."

Splinter nodded in understanding. "Your brothers informed me that they watched you repeatedly strike the ninja with your Bo Staff...That you seemed to have lost control. You understand our concern. Control is something _you _have always had a tight grasp on as much as Leonardo."

Donatello still didn't look up. He felt so a shamed. "He just… he just came so close to killing Mikey, I couldn't control myself… I just wanted to make sure that he would never even think of hurting any of them again. But I would have killed him if Raph and Leo hadn't have pulled me off...I have shamed you."

Finally, Don looked up. It was clear he was close to tears. Though it pained Splinter to see his son suffering, in a way it was a good thing. "That depends. How did it make you feel when you realized what you were doing?"

"What?" Don asked in confusion.

"How did it make you feel when you knew this man's life was in your hands, and you could have taken it if you wished too?" Splinter asked once more.

Don took a moment before answering, mostly because he wasn't sure. Still he vented his true feelings, "Nothing at first… I was blinded, but then it was like a fog lifted and... I was shocked…It…It makes me feel sick knowing what I almost did, even now"

"Then you have not shamed me." Splinter responded, which earned a surprised reaction. "Donatello, I teach you to fight with the skills to kill if it is absolutely necessary. In a life or death situation terrible things may happen that is NOT in your control. But what 'is' in your power is ALWAYS yours. That control is what you must never loose. You do not use your skills for killing because you like it. Taking someone's life is an act that will follow you forever. How you feel now is good because it reminds you of who you are and not what your foes make you." The master said hoping he would only ever have to say this well practiced speech to his smart son only once.

"So, I am not bad?" Donnie said almost relieved. But something still bothered him. "Why did I lose control then?" His pleading tone begging his father for answers.

"Because you were trying to protect your brother. Fear is the most powerful of all emotions that can cause one to lose control. Even for you four, but you must remember something." Splinter raised his finger, indicating that this was important. "Taking a life in anything but defense cannot be done. Such as killing in anger or more importantly in revenge." The father then moved forward and placed both of his furry hands on his son's shoulders. "What is more dishonorable is killing someone who has either surrendered or can't defend themselves. I know it seems unfair but I say this for your sake, not theirs... These feelings turned inward is an unconquerable enemy and they WILL destroy your soul, then your mind... eventually your body would follow, thus taking you away from us. That fear you had when faced with almost losing your brother is a fear you all share and it would contaminate you all like a sickness. Do you understand me?"

Moment's passed as his father's words sunk in before the teen nodded. Splinter smiled. "This is an important lesson. Because I know you will all be faced with this situation again. You have the control, there for it will always be your choice..."

**End Flashback**

Donatello's eyes snapped open with a gasp. His father's room vanished and the ocean of dead bodies had returned. The horror had hit him all over again as he found himself standing in the exercise yard surrounded by inmates that had sacrificed their lives... for his freedom.

"Hey!" Rhynnok's harsh voice called shaking him from his trance. "You want to hurry it up or wait around for reinforcements?!"

"Coming!" Don forcing himself back to the bleak reality while making his way towards the shuttle bay and mentally thanking his comrades that had died for his cause. He wouldn't let it be in vain.

What was left of the escaped comrades had already manage to open one of the ship's and released the loading ramps and were already inside. There weren't many prisoners that had made it and most were injured and been carried on board. Checking to make sure there weren't any stragglers, Don made his way towards them, meeting Rhynnok on board. The large alien couldn't keep a smile from his face. He was free at last and it was all thanks to this earthling reptile. He had changed everything for him, even his outlook on life. Giving a nod before hitting the controls to pull up the loading ramp, closing the ship.

"What's up? You got what you wanted. You should be jumping for joy but instead you're just staring into space. You can find a way to get back to your family?" Rhynnok pressed on.

Donnie looked at him but didn't say anything about his family. He just couldn't think about them right now. Beyond anything he wanted to be with them. To be home... but the thought of them right now made him so very sad. Because he knew if he did somehow survive the next stage, he wouldn't ever be able to be part of his clan the same way anymore, not with what had been done to him and not with what he was planning to do. The Prime Leader had effectively destroyed his life...and made him into something he wasn't. But he hid the inner turmoil well and just excused himself from his comrades questioning and awkward gaze. "What's going on right now, give me a brief summary."

"There's at least over twenty of us who made it out, half are badly wounded. They are being tended to in the back of the ship. Luckily, it's large enough to hold more. The rest are getting the ship online." He explained things quickly as he led Don to the bridge of the ship. At least eight of the other inmates were on the bridge. Some were at the pilot controls trying to overwrite and start up the engine. "Does anyone know how to fly?" Don asked.

"I can." A tall green skinny alien responded. "I used to be a pilot so this shouldn't be much different."

"Then you better learn how to do evasive maneuvers!" The burly alien from before responded. Don was relieved to see that at least one person from his cell block survived. He was currently looking over some radio transmissions. "The Triceratons are sending reinforcements after us."

"I'll do the best I can." The pilot hastily started the engines.

"But then what? From here on out we have the whole Triceraton army after us. Our faces will be posted on every planet in this sector. Even our families won't be safe!" The Burly one stated which started off a chain reaction of panic among the others. They hadn't even set off yet and already they had decided that they were doomed.

"They need someone to lead them." Rhynnok whispered in Don's ear. The clever turtle bit his lip nervously knowing what he was going to have to do. Quickly scanning the controls, it was very much like the Prime Leader's cruiser he and his brothers had gotten quite familiar with. They could do this. All they needed was a boost... In their language, of course.

A loud bang made everyone jump, but the even louder voice that followed made them all fall silent. "EVERYONE CALM THE SHELL DOWN!" Donnie loudly announced in a tone he had never heard himself use before, but it seemed to catch everyone's attention. They were just about to protest when they realized who it was talking. "Ok first thing we are not going to do is freak out. Do as I tell you and it will be fine. No, you can't go home, not yet. We just need to out run them long enough to hide." No more was said from the small crowd but only waited to hear more what this lucky green terrapin had to say. The stories of him and his brothers out running the army was already common knowledge. Hopefully his reputation could proceed long enough to get who was left out of here.

"You!" Donnie pointed to the pilot. "You fly us out of here as fast as you can." He then pointed at the burly one. "You keep listening to the radio transmissions for updates." He then looked around at everyone else. "Finally, anyone who is a good shot, get your tail over to the turret controls and whatever you do, DON'T MISS!" Stunned silence before everyone nodded and hurried off to their assigned tasks. Moments later the engines roared to life and before they knew it, they were racing towards the airlock into space.

Donnie turned feeling Rhynnok's massive hand on his shoulder. "You command well. In fact, I think we can toss the whole "unofficial" leader thing out the window and make it official. Your brother must have rubbed off on you more than you think."

"Uh…thanks." He said feeling a bit uneasy at the personal contact after his…uh confession. No not now. He would file that under '_something to freak out about later.'_

"Hey, I'm getting another transmission." The one monitoring interrupted the awkward moment. "There's some kind of fighting going on within the Triceraton order…I'm hearing about…some…kind of... rebellion... what's that about?"

"The Rebellion!" Don jumped at the familiar and positively the most beautiful word he could have hoped to hear today. For the first time, he felt something that could possibly be close to joy. "Boys our escape just became a whole lot easier."

"How so?" Rhynnok asked, everybody looking at the turtle.

"I know the rebel leader. You didn't know this but there are a lot of Triceratons who are against the Prime Leader and it looks like we just gave them the break in the chain they were waiting for." He smiled and with that Don could almost feel the wave of relief sweeping over the group.

"That's Great! If they're all fighting each other then we can slip past. All we need to do is find a place where we can lay low for a bit." The Burly joining in on the joy.

"For you guys yes, but not for me. I am going to see the Prime Leader." Don announced grimly. This made everyone, even Rhynnok look up. There was even a few gasps. Had the terrapin just lost his mind? Why would he risk getting himself recaptured or more likely killed when freedom was so close? "Pilot I need you to drop me off as close as you can to the Prime Leader's doorstep."

Oh no. Rhynnok was NOT having this! "You can't be serious!" He shouted. Everyone one jerked as the ship sharply turned as they entered a huge fire fight between many ships. "Donatello, we didn't just sacrifice all our numbers just so you could go and jump head first into the firing line... For the god's sake, your clan-"

"I have been dishonored from my clan thanks to the Prime Leader. I probably can't even go home because of what he don!." Donnie yelled back at him. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched as the hatred caused through his body.

An awkward silence fell over the crew.

"Then join us!" Rhynnok said this time in more of a quieter tone stepping closer. Most of the crew who were trying to listen were too busy trying to steer their way out of the battle. "Come with us. Come with me! I can take care of you – I mean I can protect you." The large purple alien said. Besides the 'other' intentions Rhynnok was implying, Don could tell he was been quite genuine. He sighs. It was a tempting thought to just be able to run away from all of this. Find a long and drawn out way to take down the person who destroyed him from the inside out... but he still had a promise to keep, not just to himself. This was much bigger than just his pride now, not to mention how unlikely it was that he would ever get this window of opportunity again.

"Thank you Rhynnok but I really have to do this on my own. All I can do now is make sure that the Triceratons can never come after my planet, my clan or the Professor ever again. If the Prime leader dies, his empire will crumble and the rebellion will take care of the rest. You'll all be free to go home then."

"And what about you? You'll die right along with him." The alien snapped and if Donnie didn't know any better, he actually sounded hurt.

Don turned away from him not able to face him. He watched as the ship moved in space. "It's like you said, 'I' am the one who has to finished this. Now I am going to make sure they all didn't die in vain."

….

"Reinforce second squad, we need more ships in the air!" Traximus demanded the undivided attention of his troops as he relay instructions. "The rest of you resupply the front lines, we have to keep up our momentum!"

"Sir they will fight to the last unless the Prime Leader says otherwise."

"Well when the opportunity come's, we will just have to persuade him to tell them to stand down." He smiled darkly. The rest of the troops filed out, leaving the rebellion leader by himself as he moved over to one of the other tents. There he found his intelligence officers standing around a holographic map of all the mobile home worlds, their enemies and allies being shown. Now normally they wouldn't be using their advance tech in fear of it being traced back to their secret HQ, but things were different. They were launching their all-out assault which would end in victory or their deaths. So, it was best to go all out and give it their all.

"Report." Traximus asked his troops.

They responded briefly as they didn't take their eyes off the map, "We took the soldiers at the shipyard by surprise so we managed to put a good foot hole in their defenses. With the second squad's help, we should be able to have all their ships, and cut their reinforcements for their fleet."

"Good" He nodded looking at the map and the access to the shipyard. "Once we have the area secured gets the pilots to the ships so we can help the rest of our fleet."

"On it sir." They nodded and went back to work.

"Traximus!" A voice called out as the rebellion leader turned to find Monza Ram rushing over to him.

"Monza Ram, what do you have?" The leader asked. Going by the state he was in, he had something important to report.

"One of our scouts spotted a lone ship heading out of the prison. They say that it's NOT filled with any Triceraton lifeforms. In fact, life sign for most are weak."

Raising his eye brow as he remembered his earlier reports and the distraction they had all been waiting for. A planned riot and a break out of the prison dividing the attention so the situation could be contained, leaving eyes off of the Rebellion long enough with a chance to strike. First attacking and taking over smaller areas that would give then the foot hole they needed before aiming for the main home world, the Prime leader would be last.

"The inmates. They must have stolen a ship, which means Donatello will be on there." He smiled to himself. "Try to intercept them before they disappear. I have a promise to that turtle clan to ke-"

"Uh sir that's a problem I was about to report." Monza Ram looked hesitant. "The prisoner's ship is heading for the Prime Leader's palace."

"What!?" He shouted out, why would they be going out towards there?

"From what our intel team managed to gather our shell friend has a score to settle with the Prime Leader," He explained, fully knowing the reaction he would get.

"No…he's going to get himself killed!" Traximus ran to the nearby table and grabbed his Tri-Blaster. "Or worse, kill the Prime Leader. We can't let that happen!"

Both of Monza Ram's eyes widen at seeing his leader take up arms. "Sir you can't be serious in going into the fight already?"

"We have to move quickly we have to get to the Prime Leader before Donatello does!" he yelled urgently before running out the door.

….

"Donatello, I can't land, but I can get you close." The pilot said not at all sure what else he could say.

"That's fine just get as low as you can. I can jump and make my way from here." The turtle nodded gratefully.

"Well if you're really set on this, you're not going alone." Rhynnok announced as Donnie swiftly turned to face the large alien's defiant manner.

"Not happening!" He snapped Donnie was planning on going on a suicide mission and someone wanted to come with! "I got enough people killed today. This one is mine."

Rhynnok moved a bit closer glaring at the turtle trying to stare him down. "I think I made myself clear back at the prison. You're NOT going alone."

Donnie sigh before motioning him to follow him to a quieter spot so they couldn't be over heard as much. "Rhynnok I'm sorry... You're my friend... _amazingly_... but I just don't feel that way about you..." He struggled but he had to make this clear. "Am NOT worth dying for."

Rhynnok glared harder as though the turtle had just insulted his mother. "You DON'T get to say that after what we all just went through-"

"We're getting close to the palace grounds sir." The Pilot informed them.

"Ok. I'll be by the door." Donnie nodded quickly excusing himself.

"Hey, we are not finished here!" Rhynnok snapped watching the turtle turn away from him but Donnie ignored him. As far as Donnie was concerned they were finished.

"Tell me when you have to stop!" Don shouted making his way to the door but the large alien was still behind him. "I said you're not coming."

"This isn't about how 'I' feel turtle. I KNOW you don't feel the same way... but you don't... it's just ...Your important, not just to me. I know you're going to change everything... look I can't explain it, I just know that you have to live. Am coming with you." He persisted.

Donnie wasn't sure how to take that. Rhynnok's misguided feelings for him were clearly clouding his judgment. They continued arguing until they were near the exit ramp until Rhynnok couldn't take anymore and grabbed both the turtles arms forcing Donnie to look at him. Donnie meanwhile was irritated trying to think of different ways he could stop the alien from making a big mistake.

"Rhynnok It's more important you stay, all the survivors need you. There's no telling what will happen on the run. You need to protect them... If you care about me so much why don't you do what I'm asking?" He protested getting tired of his companion's resistance.

But then he stopped struggling as he watches the large aliens face rapidly change from anger into something more like depression. A long sigh before answering. When he did, his manner was much more composed. "Now you listen to me, when I say I love you, it's not because I want you or I can't have you. You're too good for the likes of me." At that Donnie looked up, freezing as Rhynnok moved much closer, invading his personal space and brushing a hand over his cheek with the three slash marks now scarring over. "I have made A LOT of mistakes in my time. I have done some bad things... Things you couldn't imagine because I _never_ believed in anything before. Not until now..." He looked the turtle in the eyes. "You're the first thing in my life I have ever been sure of... Just like everyone of those men who died back at the prison, they did it because they know what I know... Your here to save all of us. Even if you don't believe it, I know you're the one Donatello."

"I don't want to be "the one." Donnie stated skeptically.

"Well _I _don't want to be this good looking. I guess we all have burdens to bare." Rhynnok chuckled sadly before letting him go. "But it looks like 'you' have some inner demons to fight with before you realize this." He smiled has though his point had been made clear. "Knowing that you made it, I would die today happy." He finished with a tone the turtle could have mistaken for sympathetic.

Don gulped speechless at the large brute's very out of place sensitive and passionate words. Rhynnok _loved_ him?! And he was willing to die or live just for him thinking he was some _chosen hero? _Everyone willing to be sacrificed for some promise he had never made and could never keep? His revenge with the Prime Leader was personal to him while protecting 'his' planet, not saving everyone else. Oh crud! What had he done?

"I wish I had known you better Rhynnok." Donnie smiled the first genuine smile he had had for him.

"Never mind. You know me at my best." The large alien nodded.

"We're approaching the palace grounds sir, get ready!" The voice came over the intercom and Rhynnok was pleased to see a defeated look on the turtle's face.

"We're agreed then." Rhynnok declared, hitting the button for the door to open. Luckily, they had already entered the main home world, so they didn't have to worry about there being no atmosphere. Rhynnok then moved towards the entrance and they could see the massive city below, explosions and fighting going on as they were nearing the palace. "Looks like we have to make a jump."

"Rhyook just promise me one thing." Don asked in a low tone.

"And what is that?" He asked not looking back.

"Forgive me." Without hesitating Don took his staff and slammed it on the butt-end down right on the spot where the shoulder meets the neck. There was a huge yelp as the alien reached and cradled the spot and just like that he fell backwards, causing the area to shake a bit because of the force of the fall. Rhynnok then looked at the turtle one last time before he blacked out. Donnie felt plenty of guilt but it was warranted. No one else was going to die because of him.

"Take care all of you." Donnie said silently before jumping out of the craft.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Once again I had to split the chapter up but don't worry In a couple of days I'll upload the other half. Also I bet you weren't expecting more of Rhynnok expressing his feelings, but we thought that would add more to it. Don't worry the wait will be worth it. Till next time. **_


	21. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**** Hi there, just like I promised here's the second part of the chapter. This is the part you all have been waiting for. And I have to thank my partner Glazier Blue for making the chapter as good as it is. She helped a lot on this. **

**And I give credit to a guest reviewer for their comment. Thank you it helped a lot. **

Chapter 21: Confrontation

Donnie had enough momentum to land on his feet and roll multiple times. It hurt but not enough to disable him. Quickly getting to his feet, he watched the ship speeding away to safety before making his way towards the palace. He couldn't believe his luck when he found the entrance open and unguarded. Either it was a trap and they were waiting for him, or everything was just in such a state of panic due to the break out...The dumb Dino's obviously didn't think they were in any danger to go into lock down as of yet. Either way he was able to easily slip inside and down the hall keeping to the shadows. Having been brought back and forth gave Don the route to the throne room easily. If he could get to the elevator. Hopefully he could just take it all the way up, or if it was shut down, he could slip up the shaft and climb -

"Freeze!" A voice called out as Don stopped and saw two Triceratons in front pointing their blasters right at him.

Without pausing Don whipped out his staff and charged, seeing them fire away at him but the turtle managed to use his agility to dodge the incoming bolts. Before they knew it, Don had jumped over the two and swung his staff around, hitting their ankles causing them to fall. Twirling his weapon Don slammed the butt-end down onto the face of the first and then thrust the prongs into the second, watching as he cried out as electricity flowed through him.

Making short work of those obstacle's, he quickly moved on getting closer to his target. Revenge would be his. Not even the guards would stand in his way. When he heard, multiple footsteps coming from a intersecting hall he stopped and hid as a bunch of troops rushed passed him, they were completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hurry the rebels are trying to break through the front line!" He heard one shout. "Rebels?" Don repeated a little confused. "They were here already?" Don had no idea if these rebels would be friendly or not to him and he didn't want to take the chance to find out. So, far luck was on his side. Using his mental memory, he soon found the elevator and was pleased to see that it was still working. Looking, he found the holographic controls and pressed the one he remembered from before, which started the elevator. Most of the guards were running in the opposite direction which meant his path was clear.

…...

"Someone give me a status report!" The Prime Leader bellowed at his six armed guards posted throughout the room, including Mozar. The one eyed Triceraton was looking at his wrist communicator trying to make some sense of the multiple updates.

"Sir, we lost our ship yard and the rebels are using our own ships against us!"

"Blast it!" Zandramon slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne, heaving as anger took him. "Those rebels are getting to close, you know they will come here for me!"

"We know sir," Mozar responded, typing away at his controls to issue more orders. "We have every soldier going out to stop them, they won't make it through the front."

"They better not Mozar, because-" but he was interrupted as the large screen turned on showing another panic stricken Triceraton troop.

"Prime Leader! The prison... it's a blood bath. Nearly all the prisoners are dead and... _All_ of the guards!"

"What!" he shouted out loud, shocked enough prompting him to leap from his throne.

The troop on the screen nodded nervously, if his leader was this mad, then this would only add more fuel to the fire. "Sir…we checked the security feed, and your slave was leading the charge and escaped on a ship with other prisoners." He gulped

As that piece of news was revealed an excruciatingly cold silence fell over the group. No one even dare breathe as they watched Zandramon's face freeze. They could swear they heard his heart skip a beat. Were ALL the escapees coming after him? Fear seeped in quickly replacing the blood on his face. "Do you have a lock on the ship!"

"No sir, we lost it in the cross fire with the rebels."

"Double security immediately!" He ordered in a slight panic. "He's coming here, I know it!" But just as the words left his lips the main doors to the throne room was throne wide open. Everyone turned to see Donatello stood there quite alone but with a face with a massive amount of killer intent behind it. His weapon in hand, eyes blazing towards the Prime Leader. But worse than all of that he didn't have any restraints or tattoo's to subdue him.

"Greetings _Master._ I've come for your head." Don sneered with malice, slowly but confidently walking towards the throne.

"Get him!" Zandramon shouted.

The guards reacted immediately, pointing their weapons and firing at will. Seeing this Don continued walking forward, the rage within him still burning as he didn't care what happen to him from here on out. Using his new electrical staff, he started spinning the weapon in front of him, deflecting the energy bolts. Whatever this pole was made up from was designed strong enough to deflect any incoming fire.

The turtles body was on autopilot, complete with tunnel vision as he made his way closer to the first two guards obstructing his path. Quickly forgetting their blasters, they opted for a fist fight instead. Don dodged the first few blows, swinging his staff into the belly of the first one before swinging it up and hitting the second on the chin. Sticking with the second, he then did a spin kick which knocked the guard back. Then turning back, he swung the staff across the face of the first, knocking him down and out.

Two down, four to go... he thought to himself as he continued up the steps towards the throne. The four remaining guards then charged in, the first two way out in front as they neared him. Holding his staff horizontal in his hands Don ducked to dodge the incoming blows and thrust his weapon into their stomachs. They bent over in pain before Don slammed the staff up and hit their chins hard, causing them to fall back. Before they could react, the turtle kneeled down and punched them right in the face.

The added strength he had built up from the constant manual labor was proving to be very helpful right now. Looking up he saw the last two guards moving towards him and thrust the prongs into the first one, giving him a quick shock before moving the staff and driving the other end right into the gut of the second. Rearing the staff back and swinging it like a bat and striking the second guard across the face, a bit of blood flying as he did so. Then spinning, Don delivered a powerful elbow strike to the first one that was stunned, knocking him down like the rest. Zandramon watched his much smaller slave charge through his giant personal body guards like they were nothing more than practice dummies. It was only now just hitting him how much he had under estimated this earthling reptile.

"Mozar, stop him!"

"With pleasure." The one eyed Triceraton smiled darkly before closing in on the intruder. "I've been waiting for this."

After dispatching the last guard Don turned only to find Mozar rearing his mechanical hand back. The purple clad turtle only had enough time to pull his staff up in defense as the metal limp struck, the force of the blow enough to knock the weapon out of his hand before striking with his other, but Don ducked out of the way, kicking him in the gut, causing him to stumble a bit.

Getting back up Don then glared at the one eyed Triceraton and the metal claw. One hit from that would cause one serious, not waking up again injury! Having an idea in mind Don charged him head on, but jumped to the side as the metallic arm is thrown his way. Seeing this as an opening he then struck the Dino's side with his right hand and followed with a left hook to the face. The hit didn't faze Mozar so much, as he managed to recover quickly, swinging his massive fist towards the turtle. Using his forearms Don blocked the incoming blow, grimacing as pain flared up from the hit, but it wasn't enough to impair him. Reacting quickly Don wrapped his arms around the massive limb and searched for certain pressure points. Jamming his fingers down on them Mozar cried out and squeezed his eyes as he started to feel his arm getting numb.

Folding his metal arm into a fist Mozar then swung, but watched as the turtle jumped away, letting the limb go. The one eyed dino shook his numb arm to get some feeling back into it, but for now this just left his mechanical limb left. "I'll crush you!"

Don moved back and saw the metal arm charge for him, not being able to move quick enough the turtle then brought his hands up and caught the metallic limb "GYAH!" Don cried out as pain shot through his arms, but held onto the metal fist and planted his feet to push back. It was a power of strength as they tried to push one another. Each one straining as they use all their strength to get the better of the other.

Crying out Don then shoved the metal hand to the side, closed his fist and used all his strength and hit the dino in the gut, causing all the air to escape him. He then back-flipped to avoid a headbutt that was coming his way, and out of his peripheral vision he saw his weapon on the ground.

"My turn." Donnie muttered to himself.

Jumping to the left he dodged another incoming blow and snatched up his staff. Mozar didn't seem to care by this point as he swung his metal fist once more, but his eyes widen as his enemy dodged the incoming blow but then saw the prongs on the staff hit his hand.

"AAHHH!" Mozar cried out as the electricity flowed into the metal and transferred to his main body, twitching as he was electrocuted. Don held the prongs on the arm for a few seconds, enough to disorient the Dino. Then pulling off, he saw Mozar shaking, and then he spun the staff and thrust the other end right in the middle of his head. And like that Mozar's world went dark as he fell on his back, out cold.

Looking around, he found there was no more opposition in his way. This was it. He had finally done it. Now it was time for his revenge. Looking up at the throne he saw the Prime Leader panicking, yapping into his comm, demanding for someone, anyone to come and protect him from the rabid terrapin. Sneering Don hurried up the remaining steps, closing the distance between the two. Zandramon saw his slave approaching and before he could do anything Don back handed him across the face, the blow knocking him to the ground.

"Who's pathetic now?" Don sneered darkly roughly grabbing him by the collar, lifting him back onto his feet and balling his right hand into a fist and punching him three times in the gut; knocking the wind out of him. "Not so tough now!?"

With that Don then threw him, the force causing him to stumble and trip over his throne back onto the floor. The Prime Leader disoriented and the panic in full force as he couldn't escape the ninja or defend himself. He knew he had ignited the fire in his slave and now was facing the consequences of it all.

"W-Wait!"

"Shut it!" Don yelled grabbing Zandramon by the shirt once more, kneeling over him. Finally indulging in the object of his hatred, everything pouring out as he repeatedly struck Zandramon across his hard jaw until his fingers throbbed. "Here's your little toy. Still want to play with me now that I can fight back, huh?"

Raw bruising soon started to appear on the dino's face and blood trickled from his mouth but Don didn't care. He could not see anything accept his tormentor and his vengeance for himself. His planet and all at the prison. Pent-up rage had no end and any mercy in him was dead and soon the Prime Leader would be too. Zandramon tried crawling away like a lizard on all fours, though his mind was starting to fade into a haze from the blows.

"Oh no you don't. Am not finished with you yet." Donnie said this time almost bemused at the pitiful heap in front of him. To stop him from getting away, the turtle sharply kicked him in the front of his knee, forcing it to snap straight, taking his support out from under him. The Prime Leader released a loud "Oooff" upon landing on his chest.

"I have been dying to say this to you from the day we met and you will listen!" The ninja said dangerously. "You are one of the longest surviving leaders in this galaxy and I know why. It's not because your strong. It's because you're a gutless pitiful coward. Only surviving because you make others perish under you! Well NOT from today! You will pay for every life you have taken and what you were planning on taking with Honeycutts machine ... and everything you took from me! I will never be at peace again and neither will you." By this point, Donnie was kicking the cowering figure in the stomach before kicking him over onto his back and delivering a powerful and most satisfactory knee drop on the gut.

Upon impact the Triceraton chocked before he started coughing blood up onto the floor. He wasn't going anywhere. Breathless, he didn't even struggle as he felt himself being grabbed and pulled up face to face with his slave once more. He actually shook at the glare of bloody murder pouring out of him.

"Mercy" He whimpered, trying to at least save his life.

Donnie just chuckled at that, but it was full of darkness and pain. Maybe before all this had happened he would have considered, but not anymore. "Sorry. Am NOT the same merciful turtle you claimed. He's gone. There's nothing good left in me now." Donatello then with a great deal of force whacked the Triceraton head back against the metal leg of his throne. He heard the sickening crack from the back of his large numb-skull before the Dino's body became more motionless. He wasn't going to fight back anymore. It did actually surprise Donnie a little how weak and pathetic the ball of muscle really was without his men around him. How strong the leader had felt when holding him down.

Releasing his captive for a moment just to pick up his electrical staff. Donnie look longing at the sharper end of it. Now he saw why Raph and Leo preferred blades. "You know I never killed anyone before. We were raised not too in my clan, so doing this will seal my fate from them forever..." Donnie ignored the flash of agony made from panic this brought him. He knew the Prime Leader would never stop looking for Honeycutt. His planet and so many others would never be safe from his reign. In Donnie's mind, this was justified, as this was defense for everyone. "You will be my first kill… Such an honor, for YOU that is." He repeated the Prime Leader smug words back to him when he had first had his innocence stolen. Zandramon could only watch as his slave approach him again, raising his weapon above his head. Fear paralyzing him... He was going to die -

"Donatello STOP!" A voice made the turtle freeze in place. He dared half a peak back towards the door seeing a familiar face to the familiar voice. It was Traximus and some of his troops who were making their way in and carrying a few of the Prime Leader's guards with them.

"Hello Traximus. Long time no see." Don said coldly at the intervention despite being happy to see him. His attention quickly returned to his captive still cowering under him.

"Donatello please, I know your angry." Traximus spoke slowly while making his way towards his friend. "You have every right to be, but we need him alive."

The turtle's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding right?"

"I do understand. Believe me I do. You have every right to exact revenge, but not like this." The rebel leader was suddenly much closer. He could see the tension coursing through the smaller turtle's body making him shake. "This isn't the turtle I met back at the games who taught me about honor and preserving life."

"Sorry. He's dead." Donnie replied, his resolve still strong.

"That's not true. Deep down you know that and you know your brothers wouldn't want this for you either." Traximus pressed on trying to talk his friend down. "Donatello... I know what happened to you." He said quietly so only Donnie could hear him. "Trust me my friend, this won't help."

Don's hands tighten on the staff. "He's turned my life into a nightmare, and I can't go back now. This is all I have to live for." He shook.

"And what about all the others? His other prisons. The games! His men won't stop just because he's dead. His laws must be unbound before he can be dethroned and prosecuted for everything he has done. Otherwise you'll give him more power because his follower's will carry on in reputation, soaking all the world in his blood." There was a pause. "I want him dead too, but if he dies by your hand, an alien... _You _will be declaring war and he will become a martyr. 'His' government will take their revenge on your ENTIRE planet." Donnie did look up for that. He had been so lost in his hatred that he had forgotten about the more political side of murdering a leader. No matter how justified he was, he was about to carry out an act of _terrorism._ The most unlawful and shameful acts of all time, and an unforgivable crime that made him even worse than the Prime Leader. "Revenge and hate is a sickness Donnie. Don't give him that satisfaction of destroying you and your people. He's _not _worth it." Traximus coming to a stop just a few feet away.

**_"Donatello taking a life in anything but defense can not be done. Such as killing in anger or more importantly in revenge. " _**Traximus was sounding a lot like his father right now... What he had said so long ago, the hate contaminating all he cared about. Donnie bit his lip as he started to heave.

**_"What is more dishonorable is killing someone who has either surrendered or can't defend themselves. I know it seems unfair but I say this for your sake, not there's... These feelings turned inward is an unconquerable enemy and they WILL destroy your soul." _**His father rang in his ears. No please...Donnie pleaded with himself as he started to lose his control. But he knew his friend was right. His heart felt like led as he looked into the eyes of the one he hated so much. It would be so easy... but on the other hand, he really wouldn't be able to go home if he did. The thought of facing his family now was shamefully to unbearable but at the same time, longing.

One last sigh and reluctantly Donatello lowered his weapon and the entire room breathed.

"Prime Leader. You will tell your men to withdraw and all your forces to step down." Traximus sneered at the bloody cowered on his knees.

"No!" Donnie snapped more dangerous than ever, causing the Rebels to look at him as closely as Donnie looked at Zandramon. "No Prime Leader... I want you to tell your men to 'Run Away."

"W-what?" Finally, the shaking Dino asked still terrified but now confused. Donnie nodded.

"Your last day of power is what you will be remembered for and I want you to be remembered for those exact words. I want you to be called 'The leader who ran away.' I want your people and their children for generation's laughing because they have spotted the "Leader" who ran away. AND!" He yelled making everyone in the room jump. "If ever anyone should ask you about Honeycutt or that little blue planet where I came from, I want you to tell them that if they are smart, or value their existence, or have any plan's about seeing another day after they land there, that it is NOT in any way a good idea, and they will _know _why you are called "Prime Leader Run Away." Donatello said each word so hard that even Traximus felt a twinge of fear. But Donnie hadn't finished. He leaned more closely over the figure, making clear eye contact so the Dino knew that he was been serious. "I will personally make it my life's mission to _obliterate _anyone who so much as looks in the direction of earth, and that is just me. You DON'T want to imagine what earth is capable of when threatened."

To Donnie's delight the Prime Leader gulped and then coughed as though he was actually choking on the turtles words. He took that as a 'Yes.' Donnie then stepped closer holding the staff and speaking quiet enough so only the Prime leader and Traximus could hear. "You made me bleed." He hissed. "I want you to know how that feels." And before Traximus could stop him, the turtle had plunged the sharp end deep into Zandramon's upper leg.

"AAAAHHHH!" He cried out as his body convulsed. The staff penetrated all the way through his hard skin and only stopped when it came out through the other side. The Dino fell back again rolling around in pain, clutching his leg as the weapon was now stuck in his limb.

But over the screams Donnie just sigh in a tired but relieved satisfaction. It was finally over. He looked up to see Traximus and the rebel troops staring at him with a slight gaping expression. No one was sure whether to cheer or cower. "What? He's not dead." Don responded blankly before walking away from the scene.

"Ok then." Traxiums nodded towards his men to come and scrape up what was left of the soon to be ex Leader off the floor. "Come along _Prime Leader Run Away. _You have an announcement to make." A slight smirk went by unnoticed watching after his friend while talking into his intercom. "We have the Prime Leader, it's over, we won."

Unbeknownst to them in the throne room, cheers all over the rebellion erupted. Don on the other hand remained oblivious and somewhat numb as he walked down the steps to the door.

"Donatello?" He turned around to find that Traxiums had followed him. His face reflected the concern in his voice. "Are you alright my friend?" He said sincerely. But to his dismay Donnie just shook his head, his expression was someone who was currently in a dream state.

"No Traxiums I'm _not _alright. I'm about three bus's, a cab ride and a very long walk away from alright! And I think I would like to see your doctor please." As polite has he tried to be, sarcasm was really all he had left to stop himself from breaking down. Plus Don was sure he only had a few more moments before his adrenaline ran out and he would collapse.

_**A/N: Hope you like. This is a chapter I enjoyed writing, and i'm glad to have finally gotten to this point. I thank you all for sticking with this story. But there's still more to come. Don's trials aren't over yet. Things coming up should be good. Till next time. **_


	22. One More Task

**Author's Note:**** Hi there, sorry for thee wait again, just took a while to do this chapter. This just might be the best chapter Glazier Blue and I have done. We worked really hard and are proud at how it came out. And now we hope you enjoy it. **

**Also One reviewer asked us what about the Federation and Leatherhead, if the story was altered. Well those will be addressed. But it will take time. **

**One last thing. If anyone hasn't read the reviews and saw Glazier Blue's post, then I will take a moment to announce something. Don's story isn't over with yet. There will be a sequel once this story is done with. Initially there wasn't one planned, but then I started to think of an idea and then discussed it with Glazier blue. She then evolved the idea so much that a sequel to this was warranted. So if there is a plot hole then will be addressed in the sequel. Thank you all for your support. **

Chapter 22: One More Task

There was a lot of activity going on within the Prime Leader's palace, or in this case the former Prime Leader. It had only been a few hours since the resistance had claimed their victory and Zandramon had being taken into custody and imprisoned…well not exactly... He wasn't in the brig yet. The large Dino had needed treatment after Donatello had finished with him.

After he had announced to the planet for his troops to surrender, everything just seemed to explode in confusion. The people were panicked at first, but with the rebellion assurance of freedom, celebration seemed to be on the horizon. The army however, once the initial shock had ceased, some obeyed while others retreated, but some small last remaining faithful followers broke out into battles. They would rather fight to the death then surrender.

The ex-Prime Leader meanwhile was being treated in the infirmary. Sadly, they couldn't let him bleed to death. Under heavy guard in a private medical room, many stood with irritation listening to the former Leader cursing both in pain at the penetration in his leg and his former slave for causing it. How they wished they could silence him for good! But they all resisted, at least for now. Besides it didn't mean the doctors couldn't give him something to shut him up if he got too annoying.

The rebellion had just finished relocating their main command center at the palace. Luckily it was a spot that hadn't receive too much damage during the battle. This would be an ideal location for their new HQ, but the temporary hospital was proving to be a squeeze with so many falling in from the battle field.

"How many groups are still fighting back?" Traximus asked some of his lieutenants.

"Only a few Sir but the numbers are depleting. Most are surrendering but some were seeking death instead of change." One responded glumly. "Sadly, their wish was granted, but they took some good men with them."

"That's unfortunate. Enough blood has already been shed... We are still so far from peace." The leader responded with a depressing sigh. Unlike the Prime Leader, Traximus had ordered his men not to engage anyone who surrendered peacefully in the hopes of encouraging them to come on to their side. If Traximus thought trying to plan a rebellion was going to be hard, cleaning up after it was going to be a million times worse... He had spent all day debriefing troops, assessing damages, dealing with any stragglers. As long as they could get the backlash of the Prime Leaders troops under control it was possible. There was still so much to do, but he was grateful. None of this would have been possible at all had it not been for a certain green boy. Despite his ever-growing list, he felt he should go and check on him.

"Sir." Another troop appeared. "We have more wounded arriving and we are running out of space in the med bay."

Traximus sighed, "alright set up mobile triages in any room's you can find." He ordered, but then thought better on it. "Actually, I'll tell the doctors that myself. Help out in transporting the wounded to the med bay."

"Yes sir!" They saluted their leader proudly today. In fact, the entire rebellion seemed to have found their purpose once again.

Traximus quickly went in search of his second-in-command. "Monza Ram." He soon found him surrounded by other troops who quickly stood to attention.

"There is something I need to do. You have command until I return." He instructed.

"Understood... Are you going to check on the Hamato boy?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. He was in a bad way earlier. Not surprising..." He said with a troubling expression. "I don't intend to send him home in that state after all he has done for us. And I have something to ask him too." He added before turning to the large doors.

…..

This time Traximus was greeted at the med bay with many cries and groans of pain from his wounded rebel soldiers, as the large room is crammed with occupied cots. Many were either shot, or bleeding badly. Luckily, they had so many of their own trained doctors and medics on hand, but there was only one patient he could think of right now.

After Donatello's ordeal was over and he had spared Zandramon's pathetic life, he had almost collapsed right then and there. A medic was immediately called and he was then taken straight to the med bay. News of what Donatello had done had quickly traveled among the rebellion and his actions seemed to wield some…unexpected results. Without orders, one of the physicians had volunteered to focus on the turtle only, and a few of the rebel soldiers even volunteered to guard him personally until all the guards faithful to the ex-leader had been rounded up.

Traximus was just heading towards the private room Don had been admitted to, seeing two guards standing outside, when he saw his doctor leaving. "Ah Traxmius, I was about to call you," he said, seeing the rebel leader approaching.

"Zex." He greeted his friend eagerly. "I came to inform you to start up triages. We need more space for the incoming soldiers." He said, getting a nod from the doctor, before looking back at the door he had just exited. "How is he?"

Zex quickly brought up the projection of some vitals. "I just finished treating him... and to be frank I am surprised that he is walking, let alone able to be conscious." The physician explained, but was not able to hide his bewildered expression. He pressed a button which showed the information in more detail. "Most of the injuries are superficial. He has sustained multiple bruises and welts all over his body. Sprained wrists, quite heavy bruising and cracked ribs. Without that shell of his he wouldn't have made it. Most definitely a concussion. Consistence with torture..." He winced. "But a lot of these injuries are older than others... which means the abuse has been ongoing for a while. Because of this some of the older injuries have not had a chance to heal properly. He's very weak and there will be scarring inside and out." The doctor then frowned a little as he read further down the chart.

"Yes doctor, what else?" Though Traximus didn't need to ask.

"There 'is' extensive bruising and tearing that does confirm that the boy was assaulted sexually... many time's. My first concern was obviously internal bleeding... I examined him and just as I am surprised that he was somehow able to keep going, he couldn't have survived this long if any serious damage had been done. All evidence made me think otherwise but the scanner has revealed nothing life threatening. Not that he isn't in a bad way, but it is rather astounding how strong these small earthlings really are."

Traximus closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his long nose in disgust with some self-loathing mixed in. His brothers had been forcefully sent away, leaving the boy, a child condemned to this! To say he felt guilty was an understatement. But there was nothing he could do now, only try to fulfill his promise at getting the boy back to his home planet.

"Yes, I have seen for myself that these earthlings have strong Will and _plenty_ of adrenaline." The new leader agreed but his voice was as heavy with grief as iron.

Zex nodded shutting down the projection. "I applied some medical healing gel to all the affected areas. That will help heal some of the newer injuries, and administered some pain meds. Long enough so he can be treated and have time to heal inside as well..." The doctor then frowned again. "I had to give him a strong one as he seemed to become quite agitated when I said I would be using an IV."

Traximus blinked. Out of all the things to get upset about because of what had been done to him, using an IV was unexpected. He nodded looking at the door again unsure. "Is he still awake?"

"Not for much longer. You better hurry if you want to talk to him" the doctor watched the leader walk into the dark room and close the door behind him. The two guards saluting him as he entered. No one but Traximus, Monza Ram, or the doctor was allowed in the room.

Upon entering the room that was only lit with some small lamps, Traxmius's eyes fell upon the young turtle lying quite still in the bed with an expression that looked almost blank and emotionless. The Dino was sure that couldn't be his true mood. To Traxmius he looked... lost. His bandanna had been removed and without it the turtle really did reflect the young age he was. His arms and legs and plastron wrapped in bandages. There was one also on the side of his face covering the deep claw marks he had noticed earlier. He had a slightly dreamy look in his eye's indicating the meds were already kicking in, but he seemed to be fighting it as he was forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Hello again Traximus." Don said in a low raspy whisper without even looking at him.

"It's good to see you my friend." The dino smiled as he walked over to his side to sit down.

"I have kept saying to the doctor that this really wasn't necessary…putting me in a room this big on my own I mean …You could maybe fit three more soldiers in here." Donnie protested, which only seemed to amuse the large alien. Despite having force changes to his personality, the turtle was still selfless enough to keep placing others above himself.

"My friend this is NOT an inconvenience. Please just relax." He said trying to move the subject on. "How are you feeling?" That was a loaded question and one Traximus felt a little foolish asking. It was quite obvious how the turtle felt. The answer was a wave of an awkward silence that lasted for several moments.

"Your pain medicine is working great." Donnie settled on in almost an emotionless tone, but the Dino had to quickly looked away, checking his communicator as he thought he saw some tears escaping the young turtle's eyes. He wanted to give him a moment to wipe them away but the leader was sure his friend wasn't going to be able to hold his composure for much longer.

"You'll feel the difference once you have had some sleep. The treatment will work better to heal you if you don't fight it." Traximus noticing the turtle was still trying to keep his eyes open. But there was also a slight look of panic there. It was obvious that Donnie still didn't feel safe enough to allow himself to be vulnerable. "Donatello, I promise you, you are quite safe here now. There is no need to worry. Two soldiers will be standing guard right outside your door around the clock. No one but me or the doctor is allowed in." He didn't feel the need to go into detail about the battles still raging at the moment. It was best the turtle not worry about this at all.

Donnie did seem to breathe a bit easier at that, although his tension remained. "Then when you're out of the woods, I will arrange for someone to take you home. It will be a long trip across the galaxy. Supplies will be needed but I am sure someone will be more than willing-"

"I'm NOT going back. I can't... not anymore." Donnie said so suddenly that it caught Traximus off guard.

"What?!" He replied rather shocked. "But…I thought you wanted to go home…I don't understand...? It wouldn't be fair just to leave them, not knowing if your dead or alive."

Donnie looked away braking as his wall started to crumble slightly. "I'm not. They would know if I was dead... trust me, we all have a connection, even from this distance we all know how each other is doing, at least physically." He sighs ignoring the slightly alarmed look on the Dino's face. "It's too complicated to explain... But regardless I have shamed my clan. Things that happened and things that I did... I won't bring that shame home for them to suffer or bare my burden... They will pity me, then resent me... eventually that will turn into hate. It's better this way."

Traximus shook his head. "My friend in the short time I known you and your brothers, I have never witness such loyalty, I confess I felt envious of your tightly knitted bonds... I do understand that you want to protect them, particularly if it is your clans name. Honor or dishonor. I know all about that. When I became a slave for the games I lost everything and shamed my own name within the Triceraton order. And then I was forced to fight in the games and take lives of the very ones I called comrades. For a time, I thought that all the morals and honor I once believed in were gone, until I met you and your clan." He moved closer to the bed side. "I can't help but think your just running away. You're not sure if they will turn their backs on you, your just afraid they will."

Donnie looked at him, the words hitting him hard. "There is no worse shame than what I have done. If I lose them too, I really will have nothing left to live for... This way at least they won't think bad of me." That was the truth. Donnie couldn't hide the distress in his voice this time.

"Then I have an offer for you." Traximus sat up straight. "I think your wrong. I do not believe they would refuse you... but if they did, I would like to offer you a position here, in my ranks. I would be honored to have a warrior such as you serving with me." Donnie really did look at him this time. Was he being serious? Why would he want him to serve with him, he hadn't done anything to warrant such an offer. "Just think about it but either way you should tell your family your choice." Traximus then got to his feet walking towards the door "Rest now. You have earned it. Will talk about it later."

Then he left, leaving the flabbergasted turtle to think about his offer. That had been somewhat unexpected, and Donnie had to admit it was tempting. Could he do some good here? Could he find meaning for his life again here? Help a world recover from an enslaving dictator... Now he was even more conflicted than before... But he couldn't just abandon his family. Trax had made a good point. It was his family rejecting him for his shame that scared him, but he couldn't …run away from himself... not forever... the thoughts becoming longer and in his mind as everything slowly started to drift. The sedative was kicking in and he couldn't fight it any more.

He couldn't believe it. It was over. It was really over! He wasn't sure if it was the sedative or the last of his adrenaline finally burning out, but his body felt more like it was crashing. Unsettlingly it was a strange sensation been back in a bed. He never thought he would have become accustom to the cold floor. Although this was the first time since his capture that he had gone to sleep warm in a bed, it just seemed to remind him how broken he was. From his body, there was so many places that hurt that never should. But the break went deeper than that. In his mind too, like a black cancer. Even if he ever did heal, he knew some scar's ran too deep... It was very unlikely now that all was said and done, that he would wake up tomorrow and all the pain would magically be gone.

He could feel the drugs taking a bigger hold on him as his aching body began to feel heavy, but still he struggled to let the sleep take him. Scared and conflicting thoughts about his family were still there to plague him. This _would _be the ideal time to contact them. Tell them that he was free. They would be over joyed until they asked how he had done it... Well he should at least tell them he was alive...shouldn't he? Trax was right. He wanted to go home... To be held and be told that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He felt dirty. Used and other things he didn't want to say out loud... He shuddered with self-disgust. How could they not hate him if he hated himself so much? Or worse, just pitted him for the pathetic used and broken shell he had turned into. Neither thought was something he could bare... But if he decided to stay here, he couldn't not contact them... On the spiritual plane, they would see... they would know what had happened to him.

The spirit was without a shield of illusion. Splinter had almost seen it last time had he have not had to go. The deeper the damage, the more it bared to those who would be seeking the truth. However, if he did go home and see them in the real world, then at least he could talk about his shame on his terms and on his time... but it would be harder to get back here if they didn't want him anymore... Not able to settle on this he painfully pushed the conflicting situation to the back of his mind for now.

As the last of the infirmary lights went out, Donnie looked towards the door as a twinge of fear nudged him at being alone... Trax had promised that his guards would be just outside the door. He was safe, he knew that but, it would be a while before he felt truly safe again.

One last deep sigh of relief before he felt the black suffocating vale of sleep falling over him and his mind began to drift to the other inmate's. The ones who had died...for him. He couldn't leave them there out in the open to rot. He should have asked Trax what was going to be done to them, but that opportunity was gone. Most likely they were going to be incinerated…and that wasn't right. That way wasn't dignified and wouldn't allow them real peace. No matter what they had done, no one deserved that. They had all fought to seek forgiveness, they should at least get the freedom they deserved.

Drifting further into the soothing and blissful darkness, Donnie hoped he would find the peace he craved, but instead his mind found Rhynnok and the others that had escaped. Hopefully they had now reached safety? Rhynnok would have been so angry when he had woken up. The face of his ally ventured into the turtle's mind. Donnie cringed even as he thought about their last meeting, what the large alien had said to him... about him been "The One" to change everything, whatever that meant? Donnie couldn't change an entire society. They had believed he was something that he wasn't and so many had died for the very idea of it... Then there was Rhynnok himself. Now Donnie had a moment, he wanted to try to work out his true feelings for the large alien. The feelings had most definitely changed since they had met. _"I wish I had known you better Rhynnok."_ He had said.

"_Never mind. Let's just say you know me at my best." _

Even in his sleep, Donnie cringed with guilt. The relationship had become so complicated in more ways than one. Even though Rhynnok had confessed his love and loyalty, and although Donnie could forgive him for the beating and for what had happened later... Donatello still could NOT return the large aliens feelings, not in that way. The teen not having much experience with this kind of thing before his capture, he did try to think about it, but in the end if he was being honest with himself the mutant just WASN'T drawn to males in a romantic way. Any males in general. He wasn't against the idea, he just wasn't... Heck! Donnie wasn't sure if he would _ever _feel any kind of attraction towards anyone, male or female ever again. His first experience of intimacy had most definitely been destroyed for him.

Rhynnok's upset face vanished from his dream... he _was _dreaming now. His brain had been trying to make sense of all he had seen and done and what more he was going to do with his time still here.

The turtle seemed to have found his way out of his jungle of dark thought's... now he was heading towards a cluster of star's as he _flew_ across a black sea. It was so beautiful. He had finally found the peace he had needed and for a moment he felt the bliss he had been looking for. The lights grew closer, becoming bigger, further apart... then he passed something... something large... a statue? A giant green statue of a woman standing on water. Her arm pointing to the sky with a large gold torch of fire... It was the Statue of Liberty! She looked to be there to welcome him home. The large cluster of stars grew brighter, but he soon realized that they weren't stars at all, they were lights. Electrical lights from the building. He was flying above them like superman. How ironic he was dreaming of New York City. He was dreaming of flying home.

Soon he descended, finding himself standing on a roof top looking at the sky line. Something he and his brothers had done on many occasions just so they could watch the sun go down. A perfect line of red that bled into gold while the dark blue tried to push it out... This was a very vivid dream he was having! He loved it.

Well he might as well indulge in this while he could. Donnie made his way to the edge of the building and simply jumped off without any fear. A flying dream was always so liberating as you could not be hurt in a dream. As he imagined he soon landed on another building. One which he recognized as a root to home. He wanted to see more, even though he knew dreams never let you reach your destination. They were crewel like that.

He looked down onto the street from an apartment block. He was pretty high up but he had found what he was looking for. There in the road was a manhole cover. One he had taken many times back to the lair. This all felt so real. He could even feel the cold night air on his neck, but it was only a dream because he only extended his arm towards the manhole and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the street, standing right by it, like he had just flown down from the tower. A moment later he blinked and he was inside the sewers making his way back to the lair at an unnaturally fast speed. Any moment now he was sure he would be waking up across the galaxy on an alien planet in the hospital bed - he saw it! The doors to the lair. He didn't even remember running towards it, but suddenly he was just there. He was home... and it looked just how he remembered it. At this point he was hoping he wouldn't wake up.

The lair was dark but still there was some lights on. The strongest source of light seemed to be coming from the tv's in the corner. There were at least 5 different channels playing without any sound. Donnie made his way over towards the couch. Almost lost in shadow, the dim blue glow from the screen highlighted a single figure laying out on the couch, currently asleep. Donnie walked around the comfy chair just so he could lean over the form. Smiling as he looked over his baby brother Mikey. His head on the pillow with his mouth slightly open and his mask lob sided. He looked so peaceful.

The sound of pots been moved from across the lair made him look up. Someone was in the kitchen. Even from here he could tell it was Leo, making green tea most likely. Donnie wondered where Raph was? If this was his dream, he should just appear for him? oh there he was, sitting on the bridge over the turtle pond. Shouldn't he be pounding the life out of his punch dummy or something?

Still standing over Mikey, he moved back a little with his shell closer to the tv screens so he could watch Raph more clearly from a distance. He looked to be staring blankly into the water like he was trying to find the meaning to life at the bottom of it... he looked, for lack of a better word, depressed. This seemed to make Donatello feel sad. This was just the sort of dream he had been hoping to have while locked away in his hell, but now he was here, it kind of felt like he was haunting them. Like a ghost. Was this the only time the smart turtle would get to see his brothers again like this, in his dreams? And to them a ghost...

Leo had come out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups on them. "Raph" he called. The hot head looked up. "Do you want some?" Leo said gesturing his head towards the tray. "It might help you sleep."

Raph shook his head. "Unless you've decided to add booze to it I don't think so." He answered in a gruff tone Donnie remembered so well. Leo gave his brother a look but he didn't say anything, instead he made his way towards the Dojo -

"D-Donnie?" A tiny whisper made him jump. Still stood by the tv he looked back at the couch to see his little brother looking up at him. He was awake. His body had not moved and his mask still slanted but his eyes were fixed open.

"Oh hey there Mikey." Donnie said without fear. This was only a dream after all. Of course, judging from the look on Mikeys face, anyone would think he was the one having the dream, or a nightmare. "So... how've you been?" Donnie said almost casually. Mikey's breathing hitched.

"Donnie?" He repeated slowly making himself sit up without taking his eyes off of him. He was too scared to even blink in case Donnie vanished. In fact, he looked positively stunned. Wow this really was a vivid dream. "It's ok Mikey. I'm ok now." He informed him. He wasn't sure why he said that. He had made the choice not to, but deep down he knew he was been selfish. This was his conscience obviously telling him he should contact them despite the outcome.

"What do you mean...? Donnie we miss you _sooooo_ much." Was all Mikey replied now quite alarmed but trying to sound controlled. "You're coming home someday right?" His eyes began to shine with worry. "Donnie... why are you here? None of us are in meditation right now?" Donnie blinked... That wasn't the kind of thing he would expect Mikey to say. "Is this one of those ridiculous miracles sensei's always on about?" Mikey still not taking his eyes off him clearly freaked out.

Donnie hesitated. "I... I don't know Mikey...I just have something I need to do... Just promise me Mikey either way, you'll always remember me the way I was."

"What do you mean? Donnie - !?"

"Mikey who are you talking too?" Raph's voice suddenly echoed but it was much closer. Donnie saw Mikey turn his head around breaking the eye contact and suddenly he was back in the hospital bed gasping. Pain was shooting up his body from all directions and sweat running down his face. What had that been about? It was just a dream... a very vivid and wishful dream...

…

As the world started to return to him, Donnie was just aware of how sore he was. His body slowly woke to be incredibly stiff as though every muscle had locked up. He regretted opening his eyes as the lights blinded him. He groaned.

"Sir, I think he's waking up," The voice echoed outside Don's mind.

"Donatello? Can you hear me?" A second voice slowly alerted him to the others in the room. Thankfully someone was standing over him blocking out the light.

"I hear you Traxs. Your right by my head." Don said in a dry throat as everything became clear, so he tried to sit up.

"Whoa I wouldn't do that if I was you." The doctor he knew as Zex placed his massive hand on his plastron keeping him down which sent a twinge of panic through him, but he manages to hold it back. "That was one good sedative I gave you... it was only meant to last for 12 hours. Obviously I didn't take your size and mass into account in comparison to ours...Let me just examine you, see how you're doing.

Donnie looked at them. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Trax simply said. "We kept you hydrated and your vitals stabilized. You-"

"Three days!?" Donnie blinked in surprise. It couldn't be too late, it couldn't! "Traximus we need to talk. Tell me what happened?" The turtle grunted sitting up swinging his legs over the bed. The doctor sighed in irritation but carried on with the examination.

For a while the new leader filled Donnie in on everything he had missed while sleeping. "…everything is still such a big mess that we're only now starting to clean things up." He finished explaining as he watched the doctor wave some kind of glowing wand around the bandaged areas. The device was used to check the tissue under the skin to see if there was any damage, and so far, things seemed good, not great but good.

"Unfortunately, there will be some scarring." Zex informed him before reaching for the cover up on Donnie's face, but the turtle stopped him.

"No please... I just want it left alone for now. Thank you." Now Donnie was on the mend, he seemed to want to just shy away from physical contact. A problem he just knew was going to get worse before it got better. Zex nodded in understanding. A few awkward minuets swept by as the next pressing question screamed silently from the young teen. The Triceraton answered it before it was asked.

"The Prime Leader is in intensive care under guard." He said with a smirk. "If that was your question, there was some nerve damage. With any luck, he'll have a permanent limp for the rest of his life... Rather fitting I should say." Donnie didn't return the smile. Somewhere deep down, he could still feel that Triceraton had a hold of him. He wasn't his own person anymore, he belonged to _him, _the Prime Leader.

Traximus seemed to pick up on his friend's discomfort. It was probably best to steer the subject away from Zandramon. "You wanted to ask me something? Have you thought about my offer about staying here and helping us rebuild our government?"

Donnie really wished he hadn't asked that yet... he was still torn. It would be good to do something worthwhile here, try to rebuild some pride he once had... but he would be lying if he said he just wanted to run and hide from his shame too, and yet, particularly after that dream, his bonds for home tugged at him much more. Donnie just didn't know where his head was and he couldn't think about that right now. He smiled at his friend. "Am still thinking it over... That isn't what I wanted to ask. There is something I need to do and I was hoping you would give me permission."

"Name it."

"The prison. Have you started the clean up yet?" Donnie asked rather uncertain.

"Not yet. The furnace has been booked for tomorrow. Why?"

…...

The Triceraton ship touched down in the docking bay. Donnie at first was reluctant to get up from his seat as he knew what the doors were just about to reveal. It had only taken 20 minutes to fly here and yet it had been the longest 20 minutes of his life, but despite his doctor's protest's, the turtle was pumped up on pain medication ready for the unpleasant day that awaited him. This was something he just had to do. Getting up, Don quickly collected his long-wrapped items and made his way to the door as it touched down revealing the Prison docking pad. The entire district had been cut off, isolated from all the surrounding areas until the situation could be dealt with.

Traximus had taken some convincing. This was not traditional when it came to the dead on this world. Inconvenient even and not at all good for space control, still these were not Triceraton's Donatello wanted to interfere with. He knew this must be important to him. So, he had granted his request, but only on the condition that he took several body guards along with him. Though they didn't know what their hero earthling terrapin was thinking coming back here willingly, they had had orders to start cleaning up the mess as the Prison was soon going to be shut down and relocated. For a short while Don stood frozen, he was working himself up as his guards looked upon him somewhat confused. They then watched him somewhat flabbergasted as he eventually walked forward into the open prison exercise yard which was a sea of bodies that had not been moved as of yet.

He remembered them all singing Master Splinter's childhood pray song as they charged outside to their deaths. He remembered the sounds of them crying out in sequence to the gun fire before it all went silent, and all because he had wanted to find a way out... This was why he was stuck between going home and facing his shame, or instead trying to live up to some movie hero type fantasy they had painted him as and most likely would fail at. So, he could be a coward or a failure.

Gee what a choice.

Donnie made his way over to the far side of the yard where none had fallen and quickly unwrapped his long item that had turned out to be a shovel. Traximus had been somewhat confused at the strange request but the labor tool had been there waiting for him the following day. Thrusting the metal into the soft dirt, he lifted and tossed it aside until he had made himself a 5-foot hole in the ground. His body guards mean while watched with a great deal of fascination from the side lines. Finally, one couldn't take it anymore and walked over as Donatello pulled himself out of the hole.

"Excuse me, Sir." He said politely. Donnie acknowledged him slightly out of breath. "We were all just wondering, what are you doing?" He asked rather curiously.

"I'm digging graves for the prisoners." Donnie replied slightly confused by the question. Wasn't it obvious what he was doing? Judging the look on the Dino's face Don guessed he didn't. "How do you dispose of your dead? He asked.

"The large Dino shrugged as though this was the strangest question in the world. "All dead are incinerated. Some ashes of political importance are placed in the outside walls of the palaces and ceremonies of remembrance are held.

"What about loved ones? Families?"

"Mmm. Well the rest are just washed into the sea. Why?"

Donnie sigh sadly. "With all respect, you can do what you must with your people and honor your traditions, but these men were not Triceraton, and I was there leader. There deaths were my responsibility, there for how they find rest is also my responsibility." He said gesturing towards the aliens who had used themselves as a shield for him. "Where I come from, this is how we lay them to rest. With permission, of course. Traximus has said this land will no longer be used once the Prison is gone. It's because of them that I lived and managed to escape. They paid with their lives and I will honor that sacrifice by giving them the respect that they earned." Donnie then walked past the curious guard back towards the yard only to stop at the first body he came too. It was a small one-eyed alien. He didn't even remember him and yet he had died for him. At least this way he would find some peace.

Grunting with some pain, Donnie was watched as he lifted the alien up and made his way back over to the dug-up grave. "Thank you." was all Donnie said as he placed him down and then started showering the body over with dirt. He would then continue to move on to the next one. This was going to take a while. Days if he had to do this alone, but he would make sure every fallen Conrad here would have a grave and be remembered as the fall of the Prime Leader's rain.

But to his surprise, he didn't have to work by himself for too long. After some muttering behind him, his body guards had made their way over and started to dig up more graves. Donnie looked at the Dino he had just been talking to curiously. He hadn't expected anyone to understand his earthly traditions. Why should they? This was their home world.

"How are we to progress if we don't take the time to learn and at least understand other tradition's and belief's. This universe is big enough to accommodate everyone." Don smiled truly for the first time in a long while.

_**A/N: Hope you like. We figured there were a few things Don has to do before he goes home. I still thank you all for your support for this story. I'm really glad at how things are turning out. Till next time. **_


	23. Decisions

**Author's Note:**** Hi there, Thanks for the wait. Glazier Blue and I worked hard on this one and we are glad how it came out. So with out further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Decisions

What should have taken Don days had been greatly reduced thanks to the help of the Triceraton rebels. With the extra hands, he had managed to dig up another grave and then another. The turtle watched gratefully as they carried each deceased inmate before placing them into the ground with great care and even respect. Each time a hole was filled, Donatello would take a moment giving them thanks before taking the shovel and filling the grave once again. His bodyguards seemed to be eager to take part in this earthling's ritual. Then they would watch curiously as the turtle took his time whispering a pray for each of them... So, where this alien terrapin had come from, 'all' lives were commemorated when they came to an end, no matter _who_ they had been? All were equal in death. It sounded very time consuming, and yet ever so right.

At some point Donnie stopped to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead only to finally see that the entire exercise yard had now been transformed into a graveyard. Even inmates who had died inside the prison had been brought out to join the other fallen. There were many mounds dug up, but the yard had also been cleaned up around them. Even the large wire fences had been cut down to symbolize that they were free. Soon the prison would be gone too. As tragic as it was, it was better.

Donnie had been at this for two days, having to be dragged away to rest each time. Yet Don couldn't help but notice that he was getting some unexpected reactions from the rebels. No complaining, they worked alongside the earthling burying the aliens. No matter what the inmates had been found guilty of in the past, their sacrifice had been the Triceraton's freedom. They deserved as much respect as the turtle. As word of what he was doing grew, more and more wanted to join in. The first day Donnie had had only three bodyguards. By the second day it had grown to five... then by the afternoon he had ten. There would have been more but that's all the manpower that could be spared at the moment.

"Water?" A Triceraton walking by Don held out a canteen.

He smiled gratefully accepting the short bit of relief. "Thank you. I hope you know that I am very grateful for this." He said most sincerely.

"It's just water Sir. No need to thank me."

"No, I mean to all of you for all your help. I didn't expect anyone to take this seriously."

The rebel, though much bigger than the terrapin bowed proudly making Donnie look away a little embarrassed. He wasn't used to such treatment, even before he had become a prisoner. "It's our honor sir. In fact, you may have started something. When everything has settled down a little, some of us want to make a request to the new order that upon death, we are all commemorated by our families and friends. Maybe our remains placed somewhere we can all be remembered... It's a break in tradition but if enough of us vote for it, well now is the time for change."

Donnie couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze and his cheeks redden a little at that. "Well that's good to here. I wish you luck." The large Dino nodded again before walking back to his assigned grave.

That was another thing that Donnie had noticed the past couple of days. When he left the prison to rest up, there seemed to be some kind of…acceptance of him. Unlike Earth he was able to walk around the general public. He started to feel... dare he say it... _normal._ Walking by he was either greeted with warm smile's or even salute's. Even though he was sure that word about what the former Prime Leader had done to him had gotten around, mainly since the insignia was still visible on his plastron, but it didn't seem to matter to anyone. No one judged, questioned, feared or even hated him. No more hiding just because of how he looked. It was like he was one of them…and this could all come true with one word.

Traximus's offer had been buzzing around in his head since it had been presented to him. But so had that realistic dream of his brothers back at the lair... It must have been... what? 4 maybe even 5 months now since he had last seen them. As much as he yearns to see them again, he was still afraid to in case... in case they didn't want him anymore... He hadn't contacted them so how would he know. His shame seemed to be an ever-growing cement wall between him and them.

Here on the other hand, he had a chance to make new friends and a new life. A career in the ranks. A real difference but as a military soldier. Nothing in his life had turned out as expected, yet this offer was so much more than he thought he would ever get. A chance to have his own creations contributing and actually making a difference. An ambition he had always wanted. It was so tempting... and yet he couldn't shake this feeling that apart of him was just running away from his shame... but if his brothers were ashamed of him because of what he had become, they wouldn't stop him taking this great opportunity? He was so conflicted... but the idea of staying here was just too good to pass up. He would have to contact them and tell them that he wasn't coming back... _"Ignore_ _the pain... ignore it Donatello! You have to think about what is best for your family. The clan name... and what good you could do here."_ His family would understand one day... it would be better all-around if he accepted Traximus's offer. He should just leave and take his shame with him -

"Sir are you alright?" Donnie was knocked out of his train of thought by one of his bodyguards.

"Yes…just lost in thought." Don responded before resuming his task. If things went as planned, all his fallen allies would be put in their final resting place's today and he would be ready to move on. He had to think some more. Starting a new life wouldn't be so bad, but he couldn't let his brothers think he was dead... Yet he knew they wouldn't let him go without knowing why... How Donnie wished he could bury his shame down this grave too.

…

Traximus rubbed his tired eyes sitting in the transportation shuttle, grateful for this small period of rest. Things were still hectic as ever as the days passed and even more problems seemed to be piling on top of the already unstable load that the resistance already were strapped with. He hoped that he could get some sleep later on, just an hour would suffice.

For now, he had to settle for getting updates so he could stay in the loop. Both darken eyes locked onto one of his soldiers who had his communicator on, displaying information. "Most of Zandramon's followers have been arrested. However, there are still some small parties uncounted for. They must have gone into hiding. They will have to be tracked down as a new batch of wounded came in this morning, but the good news none of them had anything life threatening. Everyone in the infirmary is recovering well."

Trax nodded while trying to suppress a yawn. He was relieved. Despite it all, at least no more of his troops were getting killed. The report continued. "However, during the fighting many more buildings, the atmosphere system, water, food were damaged and will take time to repair. Also, many of our civilians are refuges now as many have lost their homes. There has been emergency shelters being put in place but that can't last for long... not if there are still Zandramon's men trying to hide and risk them slipping through the net. It's all a bit of a mess really sir."

"That's something I didn't want to hear." The leader responded with a sigh. They were low on man power so much already and with the civilians now needing attention would set them back further. "It's going to take us a long while to rebuild… and the sad thing is that many of our troops deserve recognition for their part in this rebellion. I guess celebrations are going to have to be pushed back for a while."

The soldier in front of Trax then deactivated his device before speaking again, this time with a frown. "There is just one other thing... though it isn't urgent right now... there is still the matter of the Games."

Trax looked up. He had forgotten about that. That was much more of a complicated issue. Although the games were the ex-Prime Leaders foundation, created in the name of entertainment, they could not be just stopped so easy. The games were the biggest finance maker on the Triceraton home world... If they just stopped it, there would be public outcry, not to mention a huge drop in trade... Oh, this was already a headache.

"If you remember sir the Prime Leader had up graded the game from the arena last year and begun construction on a small... _planet." _His man said grimly. Trax covered his eyes in dismay. With all that had been happening he had completely forgotten. "The ex-Prime Leader still has a lot of political allies who will not allow us to simply cut the games... Not to mention all the prisoners on a life sentence. If we just cut the games, they will be automatically executed. I came to tell you that we have just finished going through all the ex-leaders paper work... The construction of the new arena was finished a month ago, so we can't even delay the reopening ... and with the state the planets in-"

"I know I know." Trax said gravely. "Ok this WILL need to be dealt with, but not just yet. Let's get the takeover finalized first. To stop the games, EVERYONE, even the public is going to have to agree. We can hold off till then!" They both nodded groaning at the battles that still lay ahead of them. "In the mean time I need to go visit Donatello. If I wasn't there to drag him back here to rest, I am sure he would work into the night."

"The terrapin?" The soldier questioned eagerly. "What has he been up too? I heard the rumors but I have been so caught up in my assignment since this all started, I haven't been catching the updates on the alien hero?"

That question only made Trax smile. "Something that is earning him much respect and may even be encouraging change for our people. What makes me laugh is that he genuinely doesn't seem to realize the effect he's having. Of course, I have met his family so it doesn't at all surprise me." He chuckled.

…...

The ship touched down on the soon to be redundant prison shuttle bay. The ramp quickly opening to reveal Traximus who wasted no time walking towards the busy groups running around the yard, his bodyguards not far behind. Despite being a capaible warrior, Trax was still an important figure and now any of Zandramon's followers would love for a chance to kill him, but the large Dino had more things on his mind right now than to be looking over his shoulder, like what was going on in the yard for example. He was not sure what to expect for this earth death ritual, but it most certainly had left an impression on all his men.

Soon Traximus found all the soldiers that had volunteered to just watch his VIP green friend covered in dirt and sweat as they finished up there work. Once again it occurred to Trax how easily his men would follow this alien man – boy, without even him trying to order them, or threaten them, or play any underhanded political game with them, but just because it was the right thing to do. Despite his youth Donatello would be such a valuable asset to his new order.

Upon his approach, all his soldiers quickly lined up to greet their new leader with a salute, proudly presenting their work. Eager to see what they were all looking at, his eyes widen as they fell upon the transformed yard... It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful... but in a sad way. The graves were all lined up perfectly. Each one had a stake at the head with …._ 'Names'_ etched into each indicating who they had been. Somehow Donatello had found the time with his fantastic memory to copy down the security numbers tattooed on each of the bodies just so he could check through the system matching them up with their real names. Each grave done with such care that Trax's found himself at a loss for words.

Granting his men to go back to work, he quickly went searching for the turtle, only to find him on the clear path leading up the center towards the prison. Donatello was on his knees, shell facing them as he looked down at some kind of metal that was embedded into the ground. Trax's eye ridge raised in confusion as he walked over. He could see just over the turtle's shoulder that he had etched something into the metal plate. The letters big enough for him to read.

_These grounds are dedicated in the memory of the inmates that sacrificed their lives in the belief that one individual could make a difference. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten, now they are free._

Donatello had finished and now had his eyes closed, his hands in a position of praying. Deciding not to disturb him, Trax stepped back waiting for his friend to finish.

"I owe them this much at least." Don spoke making Trax jump. Even with his shell turned and his eyes closed, he _still_ knew it was him? The Dino couldn't help but be impressed. "They deserved more."

Traximus nodded in agreement. "You buried them all?"

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without all your men's help. Please thank them for me."

"I shall..." He said before looking the teen over. "Donatello are you alright my friend? A lot of this seemed to be taking a toll on you." Trax asked rather concerned at the solemn expression on the turtle's face. When a verbal response didn't seem forthcoming however he moved on. "I'm here to collect you."

"What for?" He asked.

"This has been a long time coming." Trax smiled for the first time in satisfaction. "And I want you to be part of it." Don looked at him slightly confused but Trax's just held up his massive hand. "It's better if I show you. If you're done here we can go."

"Y-Yeah…I am," Don looked towards the graves one last time silently thanking them before allowing the large Dino to take him back to the ship curious as to what was going on.

…

To Donnie's dismay he found himself walking through the halls of the former Prime Leader's palace surrounded by all their body guards. To others that watched them pass by would think that all this protection was a bit excessive, but to the guards it was warranted while any of the ex-Prime Leaders men were still on the loose. Don meanwhile was experiencing the unpleasant feeling of his heart beating at an unnaturally fast pace with his palms sweating. He knew where this path was taking them…and it was taking a lot of willpower for him not to turn and run in the other direction, even though Trax was with him. He knew he was been stupid, but just the memories of all that had happened to him in that room was like a sharp jagged stone been roughly grinned into his brain... Not good for his panic attack episodes.

In no time at all they stood outside the doors that led to the throne room, the guards in front of the two parted so they could enter first. When the doors opened Don was surprised to see nothing but rebel soldiers lined up, all straightened up and saluted at the two as they walked in on the long red carpet.

The turtle was then coaxed forward towards the throne... Everything was going by too fast for him ... he couldn't explain it, but he just didn't want to be here in this place. It made him feel sick... The lights made his head spin... No! He had to get a grip on himself. If he was going to remain here, this was an issue he was going to have to deal with... and it looked like he was going to have to deal with it right now as the skyrocketing of memories flooded the room... Zandramon standing before him. Zandramon on top of him... The blood on the floor... the sound of his laugh... the man who died right here in front of him... so much blood.

"Donatello?" Traximus voice braking the onslaught of memories. He hadn't realized that he had stopped walking forward even though they were already half way towards the throne. Donnie was suddenly very aware that a lot of eyes were on him. He had to pull himself together.

"Yes. Forgive me... I just wish I could tear these memories out of my head." He bowed in apology.

"Well then I think this may help you." Trax said quite understandingly, but his concern for the teen was growing even though Donnie just took a few seconds to compose himself. When they had reached the throne Trax was handed an abnormally large gun blaster, which he then handed to the turtle.

Donnie looked up suddenly quite alarmed as the memory of the Prime Leader doing the exact same thing, only this time there was no chained-up prisoner on the floor. "What's this?" He asked trying to keep his voice level. He knew it was a gun, he just didn't know why he was the one holding it. Trax not knowing what Donnie had been through in this very room smirk proudly, mistaking the look of alarm for confusion.

"So no one can dictate us from this throne again" Traximus addressed the entire room before looking at the turtle. "As it was your actions and bravery that gave us the opportunity to take back our freedom, we would like you to be the one to destroy the throne."

Silence then fell upon the room as the new leader's words blew the turtles mind... All Donnie could manage was a blank look at the large weapon in his hands. Was he being serious? _He _was being given the chance to eradicate a symbol of dictatorship. This was going to be one of the biggest historical moments for this planet, and the Triceraton wanted _him_ to have the honor!? Honestly Donnie's first reaction to this was "Heck yes!" but that was quickly drowned out. "This... this isn't my place. Traximus you are the leader now. You should -"

"We don't forget our allies. It was you who took down Zandramon. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here at all. There's no one better for this task than you." Trax's reassured and there didn't seem to be any other objections coming from the room either. With that Don took the weapon in hand. Taking another moment to manage his nerves, this time Don didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger. He tried to imagine that it was his memory of Zandramon there. The explosion from the weapon fired and seconds later the throne was reduced to rubble and Donnie's heart loosened tenfold.

The only reason he stopped was to let the smoke clear. He hadn't even realized that the room was cheering for him... He was too busy dwelling in a very troubling sensation... that he _liked _holding this gun... Though he had had to use them before, Donnie had never liked guns in his life...but he did now! The realization shocked him and Donnie quickly dropped the weapon as though it had bitten him. Quickly he tried to move that feeling to the back of his mind as the large hand on his shoulder suddenly made him jump.

"My thanks." Traximus smiled proudly. "How do you feel now?" He was glad to see that his friend was getting some closure, but he could also see clearly that the boy was in some inner turmoil... and as much as he hated to admit it, he **wasn't **the one to help him. He had tried. The Dino sigh sadly to himself because deep down he knew that even if this is what Donatello wanted, it _wasn't_ what he needed... still it was the boy's choice.

"I don't know. I thought everything would just go away but... Not that easy I guess." Donnie's hand unconsciously went to the bandage on his face where Zandramon had left his mark. He knew even after destroying this throne and everything he stood for would not be enough to erase what he had done to him, but he had still hoped... All the lights in his life were still out and he was still wondering around lost in a deep dark hole... at least now he knew he was wondering in the right direction. "But this is a great day for the rebellion. Thank you for letting me be part of it." Donnie bowed in respect.

"We all shall rejoice in this momentous occasion!" Trax shouted earning him cheers before the room started to file out leaving the main two behind. "Something wrong Donatello?"

For a short while Donnie was silent while he tried to put his still mixed thoughts into words, but he had to talk about Trax's offer. "Well…it's just that. I…I feel some sort of acceptance here. Back on earth I could never walk around freely like this, but here I can do just that. Everyone here treats me like I'm normal. The more time I spend here the more I like being in this place…well…what I'm trying to say is-"

"Sir!" a voice interrupted them. They turned to find one of the rebels running up towards them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The leader asked suddenly quite alarmed.

"No Sir... um…it's just Zandramon. He is kicking up a fuss. Says he won't cooperate any more unless... well he has requested to see the turtle." He nervously informed them, not at all sure how the news was going to be taken.

"Why?" Traximus asked with a deep crease forming across his brow.

"He wouldn't say why, just that he wants to see him and we won't get any more information out of him until he does." Nodding towards the young teen with an apologetic look.

"Well the former Prime Leader doesn't get what he wants any more so you can tell him to shove -" Trax started but was cut off.

"No, I will see him." Don said almost flooring the other two.

"Donatello? There's no reason to-" But Trax was cut off again.

"You need him to give up quietly until the trial. No more fighting. Your people have suffered enough. I will see him if it will shut him up." Donnie shook his head.

"He just wants to keep playing games with you... He's not worth it." Trax tried to convince him but he already knew this was a lost battle.

Donnie looked over at his friend adopting a serious expression. "He needs to know that he doesn't have a hold on me anymore." His resolve firm as silence filled the room. Traximus looked down at the turtle in deep thought, sure enough knowing that when his friend was in this kind of state of mind that there was no dissuading him at all.

"Alright I will grant you access."

…

For a few minutes Donnie stood outside the private medical room where they were keeping Zandramon. Though he was still in the med bay, he was under heavy guard by at least a dozen rebels. Traximus was right behind him but Don seemed fixed on doing this alone.

"I'll be right here." Traximus nodded.

"Thank you." Don said with his eyes fixed on the cast iron door. All of a sudden it didn't seem enough just having this one shield of metal between them. It took Donnie a few deep breaths before stepping inside ready to face his abuser. He had beaten him. He had no reason to fear him anymore, so maybe this was all he needed now to put this behind him.

His eyes landed on more guards before he saw Zandramon sitting propped up in a bed in between them. The Dino didn't look happy at all, at least not until he saw the turtle walking in. The staff in his leg had been removed and replaced with a bandage, but the welts and bruises he had received from the turtle were still visible. His fine clothing had been taken away and replaced with a medical gown... and on his wrists instead of the gold bracelets were now electronic cuffs Donnie had worn in the prison. A bit of glee shot through the turtle as he found the roles being reversed quite pleasing, however he didn't like the happy look on the Dino's face. Of course, it was not a genuine smile. Zandramon's eyes was glaring daggers. "So, you were brave enough to face me?" He spat.

Don returned the gaze but ignored his words. "You have something to say to me?" Donnie said without a twinge of fear.

"Yes, but you need to send these two out of the room first." The Prime leaders smiled darkly gesturing to the guards. He then chuckled when he saw the turtle rolling his eyes. "Oh, I know you're not stupid. I never thought you were. But I am not talking until we are alone and trust me, you will want to hear this super big secret of mine... No really it's like super important, particularly to you." He said in a childish mocking tone.

"Really? If it was that important, why would you tell me?" Donnie turning back to the door threatening to leave.

"Well because I'm crazy obviously. That's what they keep telling me here. Am just crackers!" He chuckled again. "But it is important and I want you to know."

A frustrated groan escaped the turtle already condemning himself. He looked over the Dino's wrists. They were quite secure and he couldn't walk due to his injuries. Damn it! He cussed in his mind. "Fine. You can leave us." He said looking at the two rebels beside him but they hesitated. "Really it's fine. Wait outside the door. This won't take a moment."

They obeyed but once the door closed a heavy, thick tension filled the air. It was like trying to breathe in tar. Even a knife couldn't cut through it. Zandramon mocking smile widened. "So, Slave how have you been? Lapping up all the glory I am sure -?"

"You don't get to call me that anymore. You got something to say, say it!" Don seethed. He didn't even want to hear the word ever again, but that just elicited more chuckles from the Triceraton. He wanted to pore more salt into the wound just for dramatic effect.

Donnie noticed him eyeing the bandaged on his face. "Whenever you look at yourself in the mirror, you'll see my mark... You'll_ always_ be my slave. No matter what you do now for the rest of your pathetic life, whenever you want to show affection to another, you'll remember I had you first….and I laid claim to you repeatedly. Your mine and don't lie and say you didn't like it... You couldn't get enough of it from my body guards, and even an inmate I hear... Ooohhh its always the quiet ones." He smiled sadistically that made Donnie want to throw up. Why, oh why had he agreed to come here?

"Bored now." Don spat with a vile disgust and again turned to leave. Trax had been right, he had just wanted to play games with him. Although Donnie didn't show it, the Prime leaders words stabbed him.

"Wait I haven't told you my big super-secret yet." Zandramon raised his voice like an excited child. "If you care about your family that is?"

That did it. Donnie stopped and some how he felt his blood boil but his body go completely cold at the same time. That was going too far. "Don't. You. Dare. Even. Mention. MY. Family! Not if you want to live." Donnie couldn't believe he was still here listening to this, but his anger seemed to have suddenly locked him in place. Right now, his hatred for Zandramon could burn his orange scaly skin right off his bones.

The Dino just laughed before leaning forward from his restraints whispering his words mockingly. "You do know that these imbeciles can't hold me forever. I will recover and then I will break free... And when I do I am coming after YOU!... But shhhh! Don't tell anyone. This is _our_ secret." Clearly the Dino was making fun of him, Donnie again rolled his eyes at what he was sure was an empty threat. "I still have many loyal followers. All the rebels will perish for their betrayal… but not before you. I know where you live. Forget Honeycutt. The next invasion of earth will all be for you. You will be my only prisoner as I will order my men to shoot to kill every other inhabitant of that planet they come across until they find you." He then looked at the turtle dead in the eye. "You barely survived the horror's before, but next time I will be even slower. I will tear you apart from your very soul in every way you fear until your screaming for death... and I still won't grant it... and I think you know me well enough by now to know that I am not kidding."

The Dino's words were making ice travel up Donnie's olive-green neck but he wouldn't at all give him the satisfaction of showing it. Clearly the ex-Prime Leader was out to make a bomb without a defuse manual. But then Zandramon amusement had vanished to be replace with a much more dangerous tone. "It will be such a pleasure hunting you slave and I look forward to all the things I am going to do to you -"

"I've heard enough." Don interrupted. "If you think you or any of your men will last 5 seconds on my planet, your dreaming." Don turned to leave only making it as far as the door before he stopped dead in his tracks. Zandramon had carried on speaking and his next threat had sent the wave of ice to every muscle in the turtle's body freezing it solid.

"But not before watching every one of your brothers suffer everything you did first! I wonder if they are as satisfying as you were?" Zandramon spoke knowing full well what was going to occur if he kept talking, and he was right. The Triceraton hadn't even blinked before the ninja was back at his side.

"No! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Without thinking Donnie had reared his hand back laying the most powerful punch across Zandramon's face. His head snapped to the side, flaring in pain as the fist repeatedly hit him. Donnie got at least five punches in before he fell back clutching his throbbing hand while panting in fury.

"You will NOT touch my brothers!" He shouted forcing himself to step away. The purple clad turtle knew that if he didn't back off right now he would literally kill him... Oh he had been so stupid. That had been his plan all along. His death by Donnie's hands would start a war between the Triceraton and Earth... but just the thought of his brothers going through what he had was unfathomable. Their clan name had already had enough shamed tarnishing it but this monster was out to completely destroy them. No. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't. He couldn't kill Zandramon here, but if he was to die while invading his planet...

"Do you have something to say to me slave? I hope it's nice?" Returning back to the mocking but sadistic attitude.

Donnie took a deep breath calming himself before speaking again. "I am begging you Zandramon, for your own sake stay away from my planet or I swear you will never see your death coming.

"I believe you. I step one foot onto your land and you can do what you like with me... that's a very good point, but did I not mention that I was_ crazy!"_ He snapped furiously, his tone laced with such resentment that Donnie knew that his threat was not just words. Zandramon 'was' out of his mind but only for vengeance. As much as Donnie didn't want to believe that he could escape there was still a chance he could. Even the smallest of possibility was a chance he could not afford to take. Even if the leader could amount such an army again, plus on how much further ahead their technology was in comparison to earth meant that they could easily put together another invasion.

Earth could be in danger and he could very well be the only one who would know about it. Even his brothers would never see it coming and Zandramon was out to capture them too just to get at him. This couldn't happen… He would not let this happen.

With nothing left to say Don gave Zandramon one final look of loathing before turning his shell on the large Dino, hoping beyond anything that he would never lay eyes on him again. His mind finally made up as he left the room ignoring the sick laughs coming from Zandramon's. "I'll see you again turtle, on your knees!"

Barely aware of anything as he left the room. The next thing he knew was Traximus was right in front of him. His lips were moving and his expression looked quite alarmed, but Donnie didn't hear anything coming out of the large Dino's mouth. The turtle was pretty sure that he was just asking if he was alright, but he wasn't alright at all. How could he have been so stupid! How could he have let the Prime Leader get under his skin... Donnie tried to just swallow, but the growing lump in his throat wasn't going to allow him to get many words out so he better hurry.

"Traximus thank you so much for your offer, but I need to go home...Back to earth... As soon as possible... Right away even... Now... Right now."

_**A/N: Hope you like. In this chapter we felt that Don would have a real hard time wanting to go back and would want to start over. But he has to go back home. Still I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time. **_


End file.
